With Open Arms
by Frozinfatuation
Summary: Anna is expecting, at one point she had said, 'Only three'... but five? This should be interesting. Not only for her and Kristoff, but for Elsa and the rest of Arendelle. Post-movie. On the flip side, Elsa has a crush...It's been interesting too. Female OC.
1. chapter 1

**The start of my bigger story about the 5 Bjorjman children...** **PM me with any questions or requests!**

_

Now Elsa distinctly remembered when her sister Anna said she wanted three children. She thought that was great, and she couldn't wait to be an aunt. Kristoff had agreed with his wife, and so it was a shock when they ended up with five Bjorgman royals running around the castle.

It happened gradually of course...

_

To both Kristoff and Anna's shock, Elsa had indirectly brought the topic of children up multiple times. Mentioning that she wouldn't mind having more than just Olaf waddling through the halls, or that she really enjoyed visiting the Orphanage when she had time.

Then there were the times when the queen directly asked her sister, 'Hey, so am I going to be an aunt anytime soon?' or, 'What are you going to name your future children?'.

Elsa surprisingly hadn't asked about it recently.

The queen had usually been quite observant, but she hadn't mentioned or noticed the loose dresses her sister had been wearing. Though Anna thought it was quite obvious, her sister's oblivion proved otherwise and because of this Anna knew she would successfully catch her sister off guard.

"Hey Els...I have a gift for you." Anna said to her sister as she sat down on the sofa in the library.

"What's up snow angel?" Her older sister replied as she glanced up from her book.

The redhead chuckled at Elsa's distant response, thankful the gift's contents would easily fit into the current situation. "Here Els, this one is much more interesting." Anna replied with a smile as she held out the purple wrapped box. Elsa gave her sister a suspicious look before hesitantly bookmarking her page and taking the gift.

"Anna, if this is one of your little pranks, I have a revenge one planned already." Elsa warned as she examined the box, holding it up to her ear and shaking it. The clunking of the book was the only noise heard to the queen's surprise.

"Just open it Els." Anna tried to hold back her excited grin, her normally fidgeting hands folded tightly in her lap.

Her sister sighed, giving Anna one more skeptical look before neatly unwrapping the box. The anticipation resulted in Anna's hands to start fidgeting. Kristoff had left two days ago to oversee the Ice harvesting, so the hand she normally would have held was absent.

The blonde opened the box curiously, reaching in to flip over the blue hardcover book. _'What in the world Anna?'_ Her brow lowered in slight confusion, ' _A Guide to Being an Aunt'? Oh. My. Goodness.'_ only to be followed by a glass shattering squeal that even Anna was shocked by.

"Jeez Els," she cringed, before her sister grabbed her shoulders tightly and stared at her with those piercing ice blue eyes.

"Anna you better be serious about this, who else knows? Can I help decorate the nursery? What about the Baby shower? What about the announcement? April...June...August...October...December! It's going to be a Winter baby! Anna! I'm so excited!" Elsa rambled with the biggest grin her sister had seen in a long time. Anna couldn't help but to smile and embrace her sister tightly, the excitement easily contagious.

_

"Anna not to be mean or anything...but you're a little large even for being pregnant." Kristoff said awkwardly, his eyes widening as he realized how terrible that sounded. Normally his wife understood his social awkwardness, but with her moodiness... there was a possibility he wouldn't wake up tomorrow. He sat up from fixing his boots and hesitantly looked at his wife.

The sudden tilt of his wife's head as she mentally relayed the statement nearly made his heart stop.

Anna closed her eyes in disbelief and took a deep breath. Her cyan eyes suddenly opened with an intensity that made him shiver. "Kristoff...are you calling me fat?"

' _There it is, you just had to say something Kristoff_.' The Ice harvester moved his mouth in desperation for an answer that wouldn't set her off. " Anna, n-no of course not, you look beautiful. I meant-"

Apparently his efforts failed as she stood from their bed and sniffled, " Beautiful? BEAUTI-FULL? of course I look full! I'm PREGNANT! And apparently too fat for you!" She yelled, and luckily for Kristoff the closest weapon she could grab was a pillow from the seemingly infinite pile on her side of the bed.

Despite the fact it was feather filled, his wife's swing still managed to hurt as it whacked him across the face. "Ow, Anna. I never said-"

"Save it, go do something...away from me. I guess I'll just get ready by myself." She said in a passive aggressive manner that made her husband even more confused and frustrated.

"Anna you, what if you slip o-or need help with your shoes? What if you get sick?" Kristoff asked worriedly, suddenly regretful of his unthoughtful comment.

"Well you should've thought about that beforehand _Kristoffer_. Get me Matilda on your way out, at least she won't say I'm fat." Anna replied, sitting back down on the bed as she glared at him.

Kristoff sighed and nodded, following her instructions were the best route to avoid angering her any further. "Okay...I love you." He said softly leaning towards her for a possible kiss. She rolled her eyes in response and offered her cheek.

' _That's okay too._ ' Kristoff thought as he gently pecked her cheek, "Iloveyoutoo," She grumbled quietly before turning towards the edge of the bed.

"But go, I'm still mad." Anna added, before Kristoff left for breakfast.

_

"Kristoff, where's Anna?" Elsa asked, worried about her sister's inability to complete certain tasks, or get around.

"Yeah, well I accidentally said she was large for being pregnant...so she barely spared my life." Her brother-in-law explained with a sigh, looking at her with hope for advice, or maybe a solution.

Elsa lowered her eyebrows in disbelief, "Okay I know you have...never mind. What did you mean to say?" She decided to ask, hoping it was the same idea she had thought herself.

"I think...I think we might be having twins." He said quietly as he emptied his mouth and looked at the Queen and smiled softly.

' _My thought exactly'_ Elsa smiled back and nodded, "I think so too, I know pregnant ladies supposedly eat a lot, but she acts like she's eating for three...she's also incredibly tired all the time." She listed her supporting evidence, taking a sip of her tea. *But that's none of my business*

"Anna's probably going to be here soon so I'll talk to her. Don't worry Kristoff, I feel like it won't be long before she lashes out on me. We can get through this together." Kristoff smiled in reply, his eyes thankful as he finished the last bite of his toast.

"Thank you, okay I should probably go...there's alot of sharp utensils in here she could throw at me." He waited for the Queen's nod of approval before hesitantly leaving his seat. His brown eyes widened as the door opened for his wife.

"Morning Els!" She greeted happily, a bounce in her step as she approached the table.

Kristoff took that opportunity to quickly slip out of the dining hall, waving to the queen before the door shut. "Good morning Snow angel. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday so that's good..." Anna sat in the seat next to her sister, who was at the end of the table. "I'm really craving sauerkraut right now, it probably sounds ridiculous."

 _Ew, Anna your cravings sound ridiculous'_ The queen shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"No Anna it doesn't, I'm sure sauerkraut would be a great addition to an open sandwich, I'll ask for you." Elsa reached for her sister's hand and smiled before waving one of the servers over.

"Frank, may I please request some sauerkraut...or pickled cabbage? Whichever is readily available." Frank smiled and nodded, bowing when he left toward the kitchen.

"Thank you Els, how are Queen Maxine and her sister?" The question caused a notable blush to appear on the Queen's cheeks. Within the past two years Elsa had uncovered strong feelings for Queen Maxine of South Holland. She had a younger sister, Queen Margaret of Saalborg, who was pregnant with her first child, like Anna.

"Shhhh, I'll tell you later. We can go to my study after breakfast." Elsa whispered, her blue eyes glancing around the room at the waiting servants. Being lesbian was something she had just recently accepted, thanks to Anna's encouragement. However she felt safest keeping it a secret for now, wielding powers _and_ liking females... as well as being a queen? It was probably better that way.

Anna nodded, smiling at the blush on her sister's face.

_

After trying not to gag at her pregnant sister's cravings (smoked salmon with egg, and sauerkraut ...and chocolate on top) Elsa led her sister towards the stairs. Anna smiled at the sight, after month 5 Elsa refused to let her walk up or down the staircase, the most extreme precaution she had taken was having her bedroom temporarily moved to the first floor.

"Don't get excited Anna, I'm not allowing you to walk up the stairs." The Queen quickly asserted, only to receive a heavy sigh in response. She offered a blue clothed arm to her little sister and led her to the side of the staircase.

Knowing Anna hated the protective rules she lightly tapped the the floor with her toe. This formed a rectangular sheet of ice covered by snow to prevent slipping.

"Trust me, this is much more exciting than stairs." Elsa assured as she gracefully and gradually lifted her hand upwards. To Anna's amazement the sheet turned into a moving platform, gently depositing them on the second floor.

The redhead chuckled at the raised eyebrow and smirk her sister gave, unable to deny how cool that had been. "Okay yeah, that was awesome. Let's go."

Anna pulled her sister with a surprising amount of force as she led the way to Elsa's study.

_

 **Please feel free to Favorite or Review, it's been a while... and thanks for reading!**


	2. Vinter Solstice

**You made it to the second chapter...I guess that's an accomplishment for us both. Yeah, high five!**

 **The reviews don't go unnoticed...thank you very much 'guest', and to the other kind soul that favorited!**

_

"Anna. I can't just ask to court her...I don't even know if she likes me... romantically. She might not even be attracted to females...or be ready to come out with the idea of committing such a ' _sin_ '. "

"Elsa fine, let her wear the pants and ask you. You have time to be in a relationship of some sort unil then. The way she was flirting with you at the ball though Els...I don't think it was just friendly chat. Neither did Kristoff...he was actually the one that told me. I had been too busy with Margret to impolitely eavesdrop. I did notice the way she was looking at you though, I mean obviously people oogle at you...you're gorgeous. For girls it's usually jealous glares or longing looks, and for men it's...well gross." She shivered at the thought. "Anyway, she wasn't jealous...she seemed stunned, and the way she consistently made unnecessary body contact was definitely hinting at something."

"Yeah I guess she was a bit touchy, I didn't mind it though. Anna, if Kristoff could tell do you think other people noticed too?" Elsa asked with a worried look, pulling one of the documents from the stack.

"No, they had no reason to. Kristoff is really observant, I mean he's still a little socially impaired so he cant help but to watch people. Don't worry about it, if anyone has something to say they can talk to me." Anna said confidently, crossing her arms over her pregnant stomach.

"Well if you insist, before we talk about the letter she sent...you also know Kristoff has trouble wording things. So I wanted to help him out by telling you myself." Elsa cringed in anticipation, but the look of skepticism Anna gave allowed her to continue. " In my free time I have been reading about pregnancy to make sure I can help you to the best of my ability..." Anna smiled in appreciation, carefully sitting down at the desk next to her sister.

"Thanks Els, that's really sweet." She took her hand and squeezed it.

Elsa nodded and then looked back up into the aqua blue eyes. "Of course snow angel. I'm just going to say... Kristoff and I think you may be having twins." The queen hesitantly placed her other hand on top of her sister's, affectionately waiting for a reaction.

The expectant Princess gave a look of disbelief and Elsa watched as it softened, looking down at her belly. "Okay...that would make sense. First I thought the baby was just really twitchy, or didn't like my food choices. I mean it wouldn't be the only one that judged, sauerkraut with chocolate sounds gross now. Like Mama said I had been very restless so I just assumed, and- Oh my gosh! We need another bed for the nursery, and more clothes, more names to choose... I don't think I can handle two newborns. "

The queen smiled knowingly as her younger sister began to panic. " Anna, breathe okay? You're great with children. We hired Matilda to help you and Kristoff, plus Gerda is still here if you need advice. We're all here to help you, okay?" The idea of having twins to share her magic with...and help teach, and build snowmen with made her heart flutter.

Anna nodded as she let out the stress with a sigh. "Okay, I can do this! Yeah, I was born ready." She convinced herself, making her older sister chuckle.

"So Max sent us a letter and one separate one for me...so let's read the first one."

Anna didn't fail to notice the nickname that slipped from her sister's mouth. ' _Max? Does she call her that in person or is it just a 'In private abbreviation'? She's never said that out loud before...so obviously Maxine is on her mind enough for her to create a nickname. 'Max' can definitely wear the pants then.'_ She bit her lip to keep from giggling.

 _Dear Queen Elsa and Princess Anna,_

 _I hope your Fall season has been grand, ours truly has thanks to your gratitude and our established trade. Princess Anna, I hope your pregnancy is going well, and I can't wait to hear the news. Good luck, and please do give Margaret some advice as I'm stressed for her. I look forward to visiting Arendelle again in the future, until then..._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Queen Maxine Danette of South Holland_

"Aww she's really sweet. Read yours." Anna said with a suggestive smile. Elsa blushed, her hands shaking slightly as she opened her letter. The princess was curious, but waited as patiently as possible as her sister read the separate letter. When the blush deepened Elsa looked over at her sister, rolling her ice blue eyes at the curious raised eyebrow.

"Anna stop it." The queen warned as she began to blush harder, looking back down at the letter for a few more seconds. "Okay, um..." Elsa's voice was breathy as her stomach fluttered, she bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the stupid grin trying to break through.

"Elsss, stop trying to conceal it. It's so obvious, I've never seen you so...giddy. " Anna laughed, excited for her older sister's budding romance. The hand on her shoulder broke the barrier and Elsa giggled, her smile wide as she looked at her sister.

"Anna, I don't know what this means... I just love the way she writes, how is it even possible to love someone's sentence structure? She's..." A sigh escaped her lips, cutting the compliment short. That sigh could be used as it's own adjective though...too good for words maybe.

"Weh I gesh dashow ners crush on esh oder" Elsa understood, but where and when did she manage to find the chocolate stash? The princess unashamedly emptied her her mouth and tossed the foil wrapper in a nearby bin.

"I'm not a nerd Anna, I'm just...studious." She explained defensively, despite knowing that she was considered nerdy due to her unique interests. Being as studious as she was, Elsa knew there was more to the letter than what seemed.

 _Dear Queen Elsa,_

 _The kingdom of Arendelle was absolutely stunning, and indubitably the most beautiful land I have ever been granted the pleasure of admiring. Blue reminds me of Arendelle, the cloudless sky and shimmering fjord unquestionably breathtaking._

 _You Ms. Arendelle...you, I very much look forward to seeing again._

 _Peace and love,_

 _Queen Maxine Danette_

The older sister bit her lip again as the thought. ' _Ms. Arendelle? Is she...symbolism, meaning I am a personable form and representative of Arendelle. I am stunning and t-the most beautiful...woman she's had the pleasure of admiring? **NO she can't mean that.** but she even says 'You, Ms. Arendelle' at the end, as if she is adding you to that list of things she admires. _'

Elsa's heart raced and she struggled to hold the paper steady, realizing there was more to analyze.

' _Blue reminds me of 'you'...cloudless sky and shimmering fjord? My eyes and dress maybe? Are breathtaking. I wanted to see her again too.'_

"Els!" Anna inturrupted her sister and frowned as if it wasn't the first attempt to get her attention.

"Yes? Sorry I-I" The queen's mind was racing too, and she debated letting Anna see the note. _'There's nothing innapropriate'_ A deeper blush rose to her cheeks at the brief thought of something of that nature, coming from Max. ' _Elsa! Stop it!'_

"Here, what do you think?" She asked, hoping she wasn't over analyzing like she normally tended to do. By normally she meant 'always'. Over analyzing like she _always_ did.

The redhead carefully took the note and glanced over it for a minute. "She's got the hots for the Snow queen. Tell her she better be careful or else you'll melt...actually you look like you're about to at any second." Anna corrected herself as she sat up from her splayed out position, and leaned towards the blushing blonde.

"Els. You look like a sunburnt marshmallow...are you going to be okay? Let me guess, You probably thought you were over analyzing, but when I said you weren't you internally freaked out because ' _ahhh she likes me back I think_ ' and now you don't know what to do, and there's new feelings bubbling up like ' _surprise lady!_ ' and..." Anna took a breath as she rambled, giving herself a moment to recollect.

"It's going to be okay Elsa. I went through it too...sort of. It just happened a lot faster...in like two days, not two years. Y'all are slow, just go for it. If she doesn't reciprocate blame it on lack of sleep...or wine. That's what I would do." She shrugged innocently and tried to hold back the yawn that was pushing its way through her jaw.

"You're right Anna, I just...I overthink too much, and over analyze too much. I need to let it go all my anxiety and worry...when though? I, the next ball will have to be in at least year unless she makes a trip...but with Margret expecting also I don't know if she will. It'd have to be after the birth too because I don't want that...awkwardness." Elsa explained as she absentmindedly looked at the letters. She heard a soft snore and couldn't help but smile knowingly.

' _Thanks for listening Anna, I love you and the two little ones. I can't wait to be an aunt, Aunt Els...I love the sound of that._ '* She was shocked when her eyes teared with happiness, hesitantly reaching for her sister's stomach. A little bit of skin felt like the only barrier between her unborn nieces or nephews, even more so when two kicks followed.

' _I have another chance...I'll never shut you out...if you want to play at 3am we'll sneak to the ballroom. I'll be extra careful, able to control my powers because I love you. Then maybe I'll tuck you back into bed, or maybe your parents will come join us. Maybe we'll even sneak some chocolate...or I'll make you Mama's secret hot cocoa recipe to warm you up from the snow. I'll be the 'coolest' Aunt ever...I promise. I'm going to spoil you two way too much, and I bet your parents will yell at me for it.'_ Elsa smiled more at the goals she had planned, gently placing a kiss on the freckled cheek below her.

' _Your parents are incredible, your Papa can lift ice twice my weight...and his reindeer impression is the best I've ever seen._ _And your grandparents are magical trolls! He and your Mama are the bravest people I've ever met...and they love each other so much. Oh, your Mama...my sister is amazing. She's so beautiful, inside and out. She can be a little clumsy, but it's cute._ _And she is so loving and sweet, all the townspeople love her. She inspires me everyday. One time she risked her life to save me...even though I had shut her out for 13 years. Yeah, I know it sounds crazy...you'll understand when you're older though.'_ The queen stood to grab a pillow for behind Anna's back, 'Oh and then there's Olaf...' She started again making sure a hand was gently pressed against the twin's home.

_

"Els. That speech thing you gave last week was really cute...you keep forgetting our necklaces...I can hear your strong thoughts... and since you were touching me I could really hear them. I was out for the first half...but the second half I was just resting my eyes." Anna chuckled at the embarrassed blush on her older sister's face, it had been really sweet. I showed she already had quite the connection even though they hadn't been born yet. Any day now though...Kristoff wouldn't take her to see the trolls because she looked 'ready to pop'. So they hadn't absolutely been able to confirm the twin theory.

"Right...sorry I just can't wait." Elsa giggled excitedly, before taking a sip of her hot tea...the caffeine doing nothing to calm her excitement.

"Any day now...you had contractions last night so...today tomorrow...Elsa's Birthday." Kristoff chuckled and looked at his sister-in-law. Sharing a birthday? With one person sure... but twins? Wow.

"Yeah...I'm starting to think Winter Solstice for the girl's name. It would fit...and plus it's sort of after you Els." Anna revealed the name choice and Elsa nearly spit out her tea.

' _Anna went through some of the possible name choices with me, saying she really liked unique names that were different. Many of them were nature oriented...Ivy, Willow, Lily, Autumn, Summer...but Winter Solstice? It is definitely different...but in a heart warming and beautiful way.'_

"It's beautiful Anna, I'm honored. Can I suggest something though?" A smile grew on on the platinum blonde's face as she clasped her hands anxiously.

"Of course." Kristoff spoke for his wife as she nodded, her mouth full of the newest craving...lutefisk and strawberries.

"What about an even more unique twist with Vinter Solstice Bjorgman." The shy suggestion caused Anna's eyes to widen in adoration. Kristoff even smiled at the slight change and nodded.

"Elsa you're a genius! It's perfect...I better be right about the one girl and one boy thing. We're naming the boy Jaxton Sven by the way. I was thinking Jaxton Agnarr-Sven Bjorgman, but it's a little long...I might change my mind Kristoff said it was perfect either way...he probably just doesn't want to sleep in a guest room again." Elsa snickered, clearing her throat at the improper slip and gave her brother an apologetic look. He gave a tight lipped smile in response.

Anna patted the ice harvester's muscular arm before carefully standing. "Okay, well...I'm going to take another nap, you know... just in case I have to be in labor for 3 hours." She laughed nervously and pushed her chair in.

"Here babe, drink the water. Stay hydrated." Kristoff handed her his water glass and despite the groan of annoyance she finished it.

Elsa smiled at how great Kristoff had been over the past 8 months, he had been with Anna for every step until she told him to get lost. Now seemed like one of those moments, it was just implied as Anna waddled toward the doors.

Then the sudden sound of water hitting the ground broke the comfortable silence, followed by a gasp.

_

 **Uh-Oh.**

 **Please Favorite or Review, and follow for more on the story.**

 **Oh and Jaxton Sven, or Jaxton Agnarr-Sven?**


	3. Dawn of a New Era

"Anna!" Kristoff and Elsa both cried, chairs scraping the floor as they raced toward her side. Elsa formed an ice cloth ready for her sister's forehead, her heart racing as Anna took jagged breaths.

"Oh, gosh." The princess bent over slightly while cringing.

"Lets go," Kristoff was careful as he picked Anna up effortlessly, despite his quick actions- he was terrified. She started to laugh as they rushed out of the dining hall.

"Anna this isn't time for one of your mood swings. This is serious!" Kristoff exclaimed as he stopped in the hallway to look at his delirious wife.

"Okay, okay, put me down Kris." Anna said as she shifted in his arms. Elsa stared in confusion as he carefully set her on her feet, despite his concern.

"Oh, I got you both that time! It's been so long and it was perfect timing. 5 for the pregnant lady, and 1 for the bystanders." Anna laughed softly, "ugh, I can't laugh too hard or I might actually wet the floor." Elsa and Kristoff both grimaced. "But that was priceless. I love you both so much." She smiled in place of laughter as the older two groaned in disbelief.

"Agh. I love you too, but go take your nap Anna." Elsa crossed her arms, ice cloth dissolving out of her hand as she forced a look of disapproval. She had to admit, it was a brilliant prank. Using the water Kristoff had told her to drink...and right after they said it would be any day now.

"Absolutely genius. I love you too Anna, you have the bell next to your bed if anything happens or if you need anything. I'm going to check on Sven, and then I'll be inside for the next three hours...it's a cycle." Kristoff explained with a chuckle, handling her antics surprisingly well.

"Okay night."

"Afternoon. Anna." Elsa corrected jokingly.

"Um no it's 1:00 P.M. that means _after noon_ , not _afternoon_.. Duh... _Queen_ Elsa. Oh, our poor kingdom." Anna replied smartly as she turned and waddled toward her room, leaving Elsa in a state of horror. ' _What just happened?'_ She found herself wondering, Kristoff shrugged at his sister-in-law, just going with the flow. ' _I wish I could handle it that easily.'_

"Afternoon." Elsa muttered to herself, as the turned toward the staircase. Gerda had been standing in the dining hall's doorway for the whole ordeal, covering a laugh as Elsa noticed her.

"No worries, it'll get better soon." The motherly figure assured with twinking eyes. ' _I really hope so.'_ The queen nodded with a sigh before heading to her study. ' _Three kids? This is two birds with one stone... one more pregnancy. That's about all I can handle anyway.'_

 __{}.000.{}__

"Happy birthday Els!" Anna shouted excitedly as she waddled into the the dining hall for breakfast, Kristoff hot on her heels and concerned with her every step.

"Anna don't yell, you'll startle the babies and go into labor." He cringed as he pulled out the cushioned chair for his wife. The queen couldn't help but smile at his ridiculous paranoia.

"Happy birthday Sis." He smiled at the platinum blonde he had grown so close to within the past 5 years, and even more so during the pregnancy as it effected them both.

A blush painted her pale cheeks, but the disheveled appearance her sister had worried her. "Thank you both, Anna love, did you manage to get any sleep last night?" Her birthday was the last thing on her mind, Anna was her top priority at the moment. She had spent 13 years without a proper birthday celebration in the past, what was one more?

Anna waved a hand to dismiss the subject, gasping as the contractions continued. * _wait a moment*_ she signed with her hand, eyes clenched tight like her other hand as it squeezed the polished oak table.

Kristoff rubbed her back as she gasped and then let out a sigh a few seconds later. "Three hours I think? The back pain is excruciating, I couldn't get comfortable." It was times like this that Elsa wished she had heat powers rather than ice powers. Nevertheless, Anna had thanked her countless times for a cool breeze during a heat spell, and other things as well. Elsa was thankful she could at least help with more than just advice and comfort.

"Well she managed to after kicking me out of the bed, literally. She and the twins have some serious leg power." The ice harvester chuckled, continuing to comfort Anna as she sat back up.

"They're going to be soccer players, I swear on it." Anna murmured leaning her head back to look at the decorative ceiling. Despite the cold weather swirling outside, she was sweating. All she wanted to do was strip and sit in an ice bath, but that was impossible, it would only make the cramps worse.

"Hm, I wouldn't mind having an athletic niece and nephew. I also wouldn't mind teaching them ice hockey." Elsa replied, taking notice and action at the sight of glistening freckled cheeks.

"Thanks." Anna closed her eyes after the cool refreshing snowflakes began to kiss her skin.

"Oh! A flurry!" An aqua blue eye opened at the sound of a familiar and beloved family member. "How are the babies? Are they done hiding?" Olaf asked excitedly, mouth agape as he waddled towards the princess.

"No Olaf, they're not ready yet, but it'll be soon." Kristoff answered for his wife, sharing an amused smile with the snowman's creator at his innocence. Trying to explain pregnancy to him had been an adventure in its own...

=~_

Nearly three months into the pregnancy Olaf had noticed something was different. The princess looked as if she was full...all the time. She would rub her belly and eat strange things. He was concerned and curious...sneaking extra long glances at her to try and understand the sudden change.

A few weeks later the adults were all excited about something, hustling and bustling around the castle. Olaf couldn't keep up. Every attempt he made to ask about the commotion was interrupted, or unheard.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Olaf had tried to ask his motherly figure when she was walking through the hall. Well, more like a brisk walk, her ice heels in hand so she could move faster.

"Anna's sick, and wants apple juice." Elsa replied, quickly turning the corner. "Oh, what the heck." She murmured creating a ice path to slide on. "She'll be okay Olaf!" Elsa's reassurance sliced through the air, like the skates and ice she used to disappear down the hall. The ice melted behind her, leaving no trace of her presence.

' _They all can't be excited about that, she's sick...but Elsa said it too.'_

A few servants whispered excitedly as they strolled toward Olaf, and he quickly took the opportunity to share his new found knowledge. "Why are _you_ excited? Anna's sick and wants apple juice?!"

"Oh yes! Let's go get some for her." One of the younger ladies replied, "Quick, hurry." The older two added before zipping down the hall to fulfill the princess's needs.

' _Huh, that still doesn't seem right.'_ Olaf frowned in confusion, there was another person he knew would understand and the realization erased the previous emotions away.

"Kristoff, what's happening?" The snowman asked after he managed to catch the Ice harvester outside, washing his sled.

"What do you mean Olaf?" The blond lowered his eyebrows as the vague question, stopping with the soapy rag.

"Everyone's running around and-"

"Your highness, the announcement is nearly ready, and Princess Anna requests your assistance." A formal looking man interrupted, and Kristoff tossed the rag into the bucket. He still needed to change into presentable clothes.

"Right, I'm on my way. Thank you. Sorry Olaf, but this is really important." He said with an apologetic frown before jogging toward the castle, leaving him, Sven, and a still soapy sled in his wake.

Olaf frowned, and Sven huffed in disbelief for the way his best friend had been ignored. * _Sorry_ * The look in the reindeer's eyes seemed to say as he sat down on the warm courtyard stone.

"Its okay," But in reality Olaf was very confused, ' _Are they going to announce Anna's sick, and wants apple juice?'_

_

Anna had looked back at her sister, the encouraging smile piercing through the nervousness of giving public speeches. She searched through her mind, heart racing as there was no trace of the planned announcement she had prepared a week before.

The air was warm but comfortable as they stood in front of the castle doors, the courtyard now full of patient citizens. "Kristoff I forgot that I was going to say." She squeezed his hand, only to hear a chuckle in response. The princess nearly got angry, but remembered what was about to happen. ' _These people are here for your announcement, you can't lash out right now.'_

One kiss to her forehead and the anger was gone, bringing a blush to her face instead. "No you didn't, you talk to people all the time. It's no different my love." He replied, amber brown eyes helped to ease her nerves more, as she approached the issue with the new perspective.

She nodded to herself and smiled, waving to the large crowd of eager townspeople. With a deep breath the citizens would be prepared to board the journey with them.

"Citizens of Arendelle, I've called you here this afternoon because nearly 26 years ago our parents did the same. You all have been so supportive of everything that has been done during my sister's reign, and I cannot thank you enough.

In the near future a new heir will be born, and I hope you will be just as supportive to the ruler of the next generation. It will be better, no closed doors, and no concealing magic gifts. . .it will be _The Dawn of a New Era._ " There was a brief pause as cheering followed.

"I have dreams that Arendelle can be a sanctuary kingdom, a people which will embrace peaceful magic wielders.They should be free to live amongst us, and be accepted rather than accused.

That being said, we are unable to predict whether our child will have special gifts, but he or she will have _special gifts_ ; allowing him or her to take care of our people with a loving hand as my sister demonstrates now. Because I know firsthand, love is the most powerful magic of all.

Thank you all!" If the cheering before had been loud, this was deafening as the voices bounced off the castle walls.

After the announcement they had gathered inside the parlor to reflect on what happened. Olaf knew this was his chance as we waddle through the castle halls. The speech had been beautiful, but he didn't get it.

"Anna you wouldn't show me your speech beforehand, and I figured it was because you didn't write one. That was the best speech I've ever heard Anna, it would've made Papa proud. I'm proud too, you're amazing." Elsa gushed, playfully pulling her sister away from Kristoff as she embraced her tightly.

"Hey, that's my wife. Get your own." Kristoff pouted, a teasing twinkle in his eye as he crossed his now empty arms.

Anna snorted at the well played comment, " Kristoff, that was genius. " She continued to laugh, as she rested in her sister's cool arms.

"Even I have to admit that was a good one." Elsa shook her head in disbelief. The doorknob jiggled and they all turned in time to see Olaf waddle in looking less bubbly than usual.

"Hi Olaf!" Anna greeted excitedly, carefully peeling away to scoop the childlike snowman into her arms. The warm surprise hug was more than enough to replenish his natural joy, and he chuckled happily.

"Hi Anna! Do you still want apple juice?"

"No, but thanks for your concern. How have you been?"

There was a brief silence, "Very confused, what was the announcement about? They all said you were sick and i-is that why you look different?" He asked hesitantly, with curious eyes.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Olaf! We didn't tell you..." Elsa's heart drop as she realized she had been neglecting to answer his questions for weeks now, her answers weren't adequate enough for him...he didn't understand.

Anna realized she had been just as guilty, but the rediscovered childlike nature of Olaf made her very happy. It provided some satisfaction for the longing to hold one of her children " I have a baby in here. That's why I get sick, want apple juice, and want weird foods."

The look of horror on Olaf's face was irreplaceable. "You swallowed a baby? Anna!"

_{}.000.{}_

"Well, let me know when they're ready. I want to look my best, first impressions are important you know." Olaf replied with a smile, his small stick arm patting the woman's leg.

"Dont worry Olaf, we will." Elsa assured as she stopped the flurry at the sight of a shiver from her younger sister.

"I'm going to go tell Sven!" He chuckled as he headed towards the doors, thanking the people who opened them for him.

"Of course Master Olaf." The responded, his natural joy easily painting smiles on their faces.

"Anna you should eat something, what about applesauce?" Kristoff looked at the small samples of food, each one from her lastest cravings.

Anna shook her head gasping as her arm suddenly spasmed from the pain, "Ow." Kristoff muttered, and Elsa laughed when she accidentally elbowed her husband's arm.

"Sorry," She managed a few seconds later, the silhouette of a smile playing at her lips. "I'm thankful for all the food samples, but chocolate cake would be grand. Can you pass it this way please?"

"Anna you aren't getting away with this after the children are born, but I'm going to let it slide this time." Elsa grumbled as her sister dug into the dessert, the hum of contentment used to block her out wasn't a reassuring sign.

' _Positive influences on the children, so no dessert for breakfast.'_

_{}.000.{}_

 **Thanks for the Followers, and Favorites!**

 **Please, let me know what you think!**

 **Until Next Time...**


	4. Vinter is Coming

_**The support I'm getting for this story is amazing, thank you so much! Follow, review, and/or favorite if you enjoy!**_

They sat in the parlor as Elsa read letters aloud, and the stack of gifts for her birthday, Christmas, and the soon to be parents nearly reached the top of the Christmas tree. "Okay this is getting tedious, let's skip to the important ones." She said halfway through a very formal letter that could've just said 'Happy birthday.'

"Here this one is from Rapunzel!" Anna smiled excitedly as she shuffled through the stack.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _Happy birthday Cuz, I know its probably been interesting with Anna's pregnancy, but it'll so be worth it. We named our boy Flynn, I'm sure you understand why. Eugene says Happy birthday to 'the real Snow White'... I don't ever think he'll stop calling you that. I know you both love chocolate, and Corona's is a well sought after delicacy, so there should be two boxes if Anna hasn't found them already. I also put a recipe for carrot cake for Kristoff and Sven. I hope you have an amazing birthday, Merry Christmas, and good luck to all of you!_

 _With Love,_

 _Rapunzel, Eugene, and Flynn_

Elsa made sure to keep glancing at Anna after she said chocolate, because Rapunzel was right. It'd take a while to find it in that stack of gifts though.

"I won't eat your chocolate Els, but I know you want to find it so let me look. I can smell it from here." Anna smiled as she stood from the sofa and walked over to the stack.

"No you can't." Elsa replied with a look of doubt, but Kristoff nodded and laughed.

"Its this weird pregnancy thing, she can smell everything. Its crazy." The ice harvester watched as Anna carefully pulled a box from the shorter stack. "Told ya so." Anna laughed and tossed the box to her amazed sister, waddling back over to the stack of letters and handing Elsa the 'important' ones.

"Thanks. Um the next letter is from Marie."

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _Congrats on your 26th! You are doing a fantastic job at being Queen, and you're going to make an amazing Aunt. My life wouldn't be the same without the amazing friendships I've created with you all, it's like having the best family in the world. Thank you for that, I can't wait to visit again...after Victoria or Jais is born. Until then...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_

 _Best wishes,_

 _Queen Margaret and King Jacob of Saalborg_

Elsa looked up after hearing a sniffle across from her. "Anna?"

Anna wiped a tear away and chuckled sadly, Kristoff rubbing her shoulder as she did so. "I miss her so much, I'm over reacting, it's okay. I'll see her soon." She replied, clearing her throat and pushing her husband away with a surprising amount of force. He quickly scooted away and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Yes Anna you will. The next is from Max...I mean Maxine." Elsa stumbled over her words as her heart and stomach fluttered. Anna knew this was important and a delicate topic, so she kicked her husband's boot to grab his attention.

"Have you checked on Sven this morning?" She asked with a raised eyebrow, and to her relief he seemed to understand, smiling as he left the room.

Elsa smiled at her sister, thankful Anna took the extra measures for the sake of her comfort. She took a moment to scan the letter first, her blush only deepening as she did so.

 _Dear Elsa,_

 _Happy 26th birthday, even though I know in my eyes a beautiful goddess like you will never age Elsa, as your beauty will never cease to amaze me. I understand traveling is nearly impossible for you at the moment, but visiting you would be the_ _greatest present I could ever receive for my birthday. In two months, after the crazy, and before the chaos. Merry Christmas by the way, and have an amazing New Year. Good luck Anna! You'll be a great mother!_

 _With Warmth,_

 _Queen Max of South Holland_

Max must've known she was going to read it out loud, placing the encouraging message at the end so Anna would hear it. And so Elsa did, cringing as Anna squealed excitedly.

"That was flirting at its finest Els, you better get a fine dress design for when she gets here. And how many times have I said you look like a goddess? " Anna laughed, as she raised an eyebrow again. The door suddenly burst open and Kristoff ran to his wife's side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kristoff, calm down." Kristoff nodded and hesitantly sat down on the sofa. He was anything but calm as the next few hours passed.

_{}.000.{}_

"Ow, they're starting again." Anna groaned as she sprawled out on their bed. The contractions were worse this time, and Kristoff held her hand as she kicked her leg out in pain.

"Breathe, it'll be okay." Kristoff tried to comfort her, struggling to stay calm himself. He felt useless, wishing he could take the pain away from Anna. "Every contraction means we're one step closer to meeting our children, it's all worth it." Kristoff murmured as he brushed copper locks out of the aqua orbs he had fallen so deeply for. She smiled and nodded, the new perspective lessening the dreadful feeling about the next attack.

The princess hissed in pain again, freezing up as she tried to breathe. "Okay, I'm...the bathroom." She managed to force from her lips between the cramps.

"I'll walk you, or do you want carried?" Kristoff asked as he knelt on the bed and helped her into a sitting position. She looked at him lovingly, and Kristoff struggled to pull himself to the surface of the deep blue pools.

"You're so good to me, up please?" She breathed, smiling as her husband carefully scooped her out of the bed and walked her across the room, stopping as a wetness touched his forearm.

"Oh my goodness, its happening." She said cringing as another wave of pain rippled through her lower half, and whimpering at the sudden pressure she felt. "Kristoff put me down...not here, on the bed."

_{}.000.{}_

Anna moaned and clenched the bedsheets as pain shot down her spine, hovered in her pelvis, and throbbed in her lower back. ' _Hurry up Kristoff'_ Sarah, the midwife and

Dr. Haavalor, the royal physician rushed into the room with supplies, quickly prepping Anna for the delivery. Elsa and Kristoff weren't far behind, closing the door behind them for privacy.

"Els, I'm scared. I'm sorry I-" There was a gasp as the pressure increased. "Your birthday." The redhead hissed as she squeezed her eyes shut. Tears running down her cheeks as Elsa took her outstretched hand.

"Anna you'll be just fine. I'm going to be right here. " Elsa assured as she placed a chilled rag on her sister's forehead. " Dont worry about my birthday, this is much more important." The last look at a clock read 10:54pm, perhaps the twins would be born tomorrow, but if not Elsa was perfectly fine with sharing her birthday.

_{}.000.{}_

"Ow Anna! I'm sorry." Kristoff said after a pillow was chucked at him by his screaming wife.

"Ow?! I'm the one in lab- Aghhhh!"

"Push once more, this one is nearly out!" Sarah encouraged as Anna groaned again.

"Oh gosh is that...?" The ice harvester had been growing paler by the minute, and with one look at the nearly born child he fell to the floor. Luckily Elsa had noticed his swaying and he landed in a pile of snow.

"Anna you're the strongest person I know you can do this." Elsa added as she held her sister's hand and smiled at her exhausted sister. Anna screamed again, nearly breaking the bones in Elsa's hand and Dr. Haavalor cheered.

"Yes Princess! This one is a beautiful girl! Congratulations! Uh Prince Kristoff?" Elsa snorted as Kristoff rubbed his head and rose to his feet, Eyes wide and full of happy tears as he saw his daughter. ' _11:57pm I'm sharing my birthday with my niece!'_ The platinum blonde realized with tears of joy in her eyes. It was the best gift she could've ever received. ' _Vinter Solstice on the Winter Solstice'_

"Okay the next is crowning Princess I'm going to need you to...PUSH!"

_{}.000.{}_

"Elsa...do you want to hold Vinter?" Anna asked as she held the bundle to her chest. For the first time Elsa was having doubts. They were so small, so vulnerable, they could be hurt so easily. Visions of her small unconscious sister flashed through her mind, and she pulled her hands toward her chest. _What if?_

Kristoff instantly recognized the withdrawn nature of his sister, it was the same nervousness he had witnessed in the ice palace. "Elsa? You love us, you'll love them. You can control it now." He reassured holding Jaxton, who had been born at 12:02am, as Anna nodded and and reached out with her newborn girl.

"Y-yes." The queen teared up again and hesitantly cradled the now sleeping baby in her arms. _You're beautiful._ She thought with a tearful chuckle, blonde wisps of hair on top of her head and unrevealed eyes, "Hi Snowflake, I'm your Aunt Elsa, and I promise I'll never shut you out."

A tear rolled down Anna's cheek at the sight, and those words. ' _It certainly will be a New Era.'_

_{}.000.{}_

"Hi babies, the world isn't so scary now is it?" Olaf chuckled as Elsa held him in the nursery, a now conjoined room with Anna and Kristoff's. "I can't wait to play with you when you're older, maybe tomorrow. I'll let you sleep for now."

Elsa smiled to herself before setting Olaf down, ' _Don't grow up too fast. I want to enjoy this.'_

_{}.000.{}_

 _ **I've never witnessed childbirth so I apologize for whatever 'that' was. I focused more on Solstice...'Vinter' I mean, because she's going to be quite the character. Jax is going to be a lot more laid back.**_

 **Max is back in the next chapter, go check out _With Open Hearts_ to get a peek at her and Margaret's lives.**


	5. Mint Chocolate

Queen Maxine was due to arrive very soon, and Elsa found herself standing in front of her mirror, changing her dress design for the 14th time.

 _It's not a date, * **woosh*** No, it's cold outside don't wear that! * **woosh** *_ She stopped and smiled at the newest design. A darker purple than her eyeshadow for the bodice, gradually fading into blue at the arms and skirt with a tiny snowflake pattern. The white fur shrug she picked to wear hid the slightly daring cleavage underneath, but the signature knee slit was definitely higher than usual.

 _Maybe I should cover that a bit..._ with a flick of her hand an opaque layer was added to the skirt, dialling the risque design down a few notches. _Perfect, I should check on Anna._

_{}.000.{}_

"Ow, you two don't even have teeth yet." Anna hissed as she breastfed one of the twins. Despite the discomfort, she fed them constantly, and Elsa wondered how the two weren't fattened up yet.

"Morning Anna, and Vinter, and Jax, and...Wait, where's Kristoff?" Elsa raised an eyebrow in suspicion, even after the birth of the twins he remained glued to his wife's side. Sven and Olaf had grown much closer as a result, and even Elsa visited the reindeer more than she had before.

"Grabbing his lute, they really like when he sings for them." Anna looked up and gasped. "Woah- you look different. In a good way, Maxine is going to be speechless."

Elsa blushed at the compliment, and smiled at the thought. "Thank you. Anna I'm nervous, your plan is great and all but I'm still nervous..." she admitted, thinking back over the plan.

Anna and Olaf had come up with a idea since Maxine's birthday was on the 12th of February. It originated from Olaf's confusion about mistletoe...

_{}.000.{}_

"It's not Valentine's day though...I thought that was the holiday for love." Olaf replied after Elsa had explained what mistletoe was for.

"Well mistletoe is an old Norse symbol of love and friendship, that's why people kiss under it today." She explained further, while Anna and Kristoff listened in amusement.

"Well I think we should put it back up for Valentine's day." He chuckled as he held the plant in his hands.

Anna suddenly gasped, "Absolutely, because you know who's visiting then?"

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa had given in to Olaf's request, only placing them in the most secluded places to avoid awkward encounters.

"Don't be, you have five whole days to pull this off." Anna reminded her sister, before Kristoff came into the nursery through their bedroom.

"Els, there's some ice on the fjord and-" The ice harvester began, and the queen quickly rushed to the window, peeking out of the heavy curtains. It wasn't much, but Elsa wanted the arrival to be as smooth and safe as possible.

"Okay well I'm going to go take care of that and make sure the preparations are done and...yes. I'll see you two at dinner if not earlier." She waved before slipping out of the room and briskly walking down the hall. The urge to run was strong, but there was an image of elegance to uphold.

 _Clear the fjord, check the dinner menu, don't freak out._ It was a new mantra, before she stopped in her tracks at the bottom of the staircase, _I never got her a present,_ the mantra did no good as it began to snow above her.

 _Oh, would a necklace be too much? Yeah. Wait, maybe I'll make a bracelet... with my powers. Okay, good._

The snow came to a stop before she finished her errands, after clearing the fjord...or pushing the natural ice away, the flag was spotted. _Hmm probably 20 minutes out...maybe I can give it a boost._ With the added wind speed, the ship docked in 10 minutes.

_{}.000.{}_

Maxine took a deep breath as she looked down at her dress. Sadly she wasn't immune to the cold, so the wardrobe was limited. She had settled on a light purple, fur trimmed dress for today. _Is my corset too tight?_ she glanced down at the cleavage and shrugged _not bad_

"Your Majesty, we've arrived." A knock on her door announced. The excitement rushing through her was nearly impossible to contain within the stature of grace she always carried.

"Thank you." Maxine replied, biting back her smile as her heart raced. _Elsa is probably waiting._

Just as she had expected, the Snow Queen had her hands folded in front of her, hair in a loose braid, and was wearing a breathtaking dress. _Breathe, don't embarrass yourself._

"Maxine, it's such a pleasure to see you." Elsa greeted, hesitantly unfolding her hands to touch the brunette's arm. The growing smile that followed made her heart flutter, _Those dimples, and sparkling eyes...the freckles, I've missed you so much._

"You as well Elsa, " Maxine glanced around them for a moment, her belongings were being taken care of by a few servants, then the dockers and deckhands seemed to be hovering around, possibly admiring the two eye-catching monarchs before they left. She chuckled awkwardly, hoping to hint at the lack of privacy before saying more.

"Right, I'll lead you to the parlor...or the lounge. There is a lot to catch up on." Elsa offered an arm, the two guards she unwillingly allowed to accompany her in front.

Since the lounge was the lesser used of the two rooms Elsa chose to lead Maxine there, her level of nervousness dropping. " I-I missed you...a lot." Maxine admitted as they sat on a sofa facing each other, legs bent to a comfortable position of their choice. The fireplace heated the room slowly, and cast a warm glow to their faces.

Maxine's was currently looking at her skirt as she hid a nervous blush. _She's going to think you're clingy._ "S-sorry that probably sounded clingy, I hope my letters didn't come off as creepy I just- I've never been so close with someone before." Elsa frowned and reached out to grasp one of the warm hands in the older woman's lap.

"No, I've missed you so much Maxine...I- I loved your letters. You're not the only one who is new at this okay?" She replied, hoping to calm Maxine down as she tried to explain herself, and apologize for anything she may have done wrong.

However there was nothing. Elsa sought for a way to to prove that, because judging by the fearful hazel eyes, her words weren't enough. _Don't let her push herself away._ The queen warned herself, looking for a comforting action.

Maxine's blush deepened greatly as the platinum blonde brushed her lips against the back of her hand. The tingle it left nearly made her gasp, but she held it in with a shiver. A soft gasp did end up slipping from her own lips when piercing blue eyes met hers. _Stop_ they seemed to say, and the brunette nodded in response.

"O-okay." She breathed, still in awe as the orange flames reflected in the queen's left eye, closest to the source. Elsa lowered their hands, the realization of her impulsive action replaying in her mind. _Don't push her away either_

"Are you cold? My mother used to make the best hot chocolate, and I know the recipe." Elsa suggested, with a new found confidence, maybe it was from seeing the effect she had on Maxine, or just excitement. Either way the question was answered with an excited nod.

_{}.000.{}_

"Anna it's probably best if you give them privacy. You can ask Elsa about it later." Kristoff urged softly as he placed a sleeping Vinter in her crib.

"Yeah but what if something goes wrong? Olaf can just come tell me, and then I can casually intervene." She replied with a shrug. "I think it's a great idea."

"That phrase usually doesn't end well, they will be just fine. Why don't we take a nap while we can. You know Vinter is going to be up in no time." Kristoff offered, still looking over their daughter and smiling softly. Both twins had bluish-hazel eyes and blond hair, but it seemed as if Vinter was already more like Anna. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her head, as he did for Jaxton earlier.

"Fine, just because I'm exhausted." Anna begrudgingly agreed, before following her husband to their bedroom.

_{}.000.{}_

"Okay, the chocolate pantry is over here..." Elsa smiled excitedly as she opened the cabinet doors and took a step back. Stacks of various chocolate bars were revealed, and jars of cocoa powder were lined up on the side. The brunette walked forward and blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Chocolate...pantry?" Maxine repeated in disbelief, even though the proof was right before her widened eyes. She scanned over the flavors, _90%, 80%, and 70% cocoa bars, coconut dark or white chocolate, mint, orange, raspberry, hazelnut, caramel, white chocolate, and chili?_

Elsa bit back a giggle, not wanting to break the cute look of amazement on her crush's face. Yet staring wasn't something she wanted to get caught doing either. "We can make hot chocolate out of any flavor of your choice." The queen added to Maxine's level of awe and excitement, her heart fluttering as their eyes locked. _That look makes me want to spoil you all the time._

"Really?" She asked hesitantly, turning back toward the large variety of flavors. Something came over Elsa again, and she fought the urge to rest a hand on the slender waist before her. _Stop trying to do that. The hand kiss was enough, don't freak her out._

"Absolutely." Her hand seemed to move on its own accord, resting on Maxine's lean, purple-clothed shoulder. _Why'd you do that? Now you're breathing down her neck while she tries to decide. You can't just let go because that would make it even more awkward. The milk and cornstarch could be out and ready by now..._

"Take your time, we can even put cinnamon into the recipe if you want traditional chocolate." Elsa felt the muscular shoulder suddenly tense, and she immediately pulled back in fear, worried her powers somehow slipped.

"No cinnamon, please I-I'm allergic. I won't die but my mouth might get itchy, and I'd rather you not see me squirm around with a toothbrush in my mouth." Maxine chuckled quietly at a memory; it had been traumatic the first time she tried snickerdoodles.

"Oh, cinnamon is overrated anyway." Elsa determined she might as well be allergic too, _No cinnamon lip gloss, candy, or food this week... just in case._ Her naturally fair face flushed, _Well, I know her lips definitely won't taste like cinnamon..._

"I-Thank you. Um is mint okay?" The Dutch queen still asked with shy eyes, turning to look at the stack of said bars on the second shelf. _Anything for you._

"It's perfect Max. Anything you choose is perfect." She said the last half shyly, though her words were sincere. With a wave of her hand three mint bars became covered in frost, carefully slipping out of the stack and into her waiting hand.

Maxine's sharp breath was barely audible, but she turned around and it became clear to Elsa. That was the first time she had called her Max out loud. "I'm sorry, I-"

 _Don't let her pull away._ The brunette pleaded with herself as her dark brows pulled together slightly at the half formed apology. _It's perfect Max_ she replayed in her head, an aggressive shiver of pleasure following.

"No, don't be. I love it." She interrupted, her freckled cheeks burning red in plain sight. "Oh," Maxine turned and reached for a jar of cocoa powder, _breathe Max, breathe._

"Are we going to need this?"

A sigh of relief fell from magenta lips. "Yes, and the cornstarch. It's in the next cabinet, I'll grab the milk."

To their oblivion a carrot nose peeked into the kitchen doorway. _So far so good._ The snowman pulled away and chuckled to himself, listening for any trouble.

_{}.000.{}_

 **Your opinions matter, lmk what you think-**


	6. Secret Chef

**_Thanks for the support Mantiemo!_**

 ** _Okay I um, I might change the rating ...just to T because this chapter's a little dark, (just the one topic, but it's important) and if do have them discuss this again it_ might _be more in depth._**

 ** _So yeah. Let's begin._**

_{}.000.{}_

"This is the best hot chocolate I've ever had...you never cease to amaze me Elsa." Maxine complimented as they walked to the first floor parlor, the mixture was thick and silky, so rich that only a small amount was drinkable.

Elsa smiled at the compliment, holding the door open for Maxine, heart skipping as she brushed the blonde's shoulder. "Neither do you. We'll be left to our own devices on V-Valentine's day." She blushed at the way that sounded before quickly continuing, "A-as in I...I uh, gave most of the staff an early leave, including our chef. So w-we can cook dinner, Matilda can cook, or we c-can go out on the town?" She suggested nervously. mentally rolling eyes at her inability to form words around Maxine. The first had sounded more appealing after discovering how well Maxine did in the kitchen.

_{}.000.{}_

"Here I'll chop the chocolate, you stir." Maxine's eyes had twinkled as she smirked playfully, and took the knife from the blonde. Elsa had silenlty agreed in fear that her voice would fail. Then she stole a glance at the brunette as she diced the bars with ease, movements precise and quick.

' _Well that was unexpectedly attractive.'_ She had thought with a blush, turning her attention back to the thickening mixture in front of her. Elsa knew those chopping skills couldn't come from out of the blue, and wondered why Maxine had such skills. Her thoughts came to a screeching halt as a gentle hand on her back send sparks up her spine, seemingly effecting her brain functions.

"Careful it's about to boil...I don't want you to get burnt if it splatters." Maxine had said, and the concern in her voice made Elsa's heart and stomach flutter like butterflies. She was able to reel herself in enough, and the pan was moved away from the flame.

 _She has no clue what she does to you, does she?_ Elsa blushed, eyes widening as her thoughts proceeded to roam again. ' _What if she came up with a cute nicknickname for you? You need to come up with one for her, freckles? Dimples? Max isn't that unique...but she does like it.'_ The even chocolate slices were added, slowly becoming a delicious beverage.

"H-here Max, you get to try it first." Elsa said pouring the hot beverage into one of the two mugs they had gotten out. Maxine's eyebrow twiched, a smirk forming like the quip Elsa knew she'd come up with.

"So if it's poisoned I die? No, if I die you're coming with, you don't get to choose." Hands on Elsa's waist nearly made her swoon. It was a quick but ineffective warning before Maxine was behind her, pulling the mug away and pouring some into the other.

"On three, it'll be a crazy trust exercise." Maxine stepped back with her own mug and Elsa momentarily frowned at the loss, though she still felt warm tingles in her stomach. ' _T_ _hat's with nearly three layers of cloth, imagine what- '_ Elsa clenched her eyes shut, and with a mental shake of her head she halted her thoughts. Her old mantra came to mind, and she turned around with a playful smile.

Elsa chuckled softly toasting, "Here's to possible death by chocolate." and Maxine's dimples flashed as their mugs clinked. _'If that smile doesn't kill me first.'_

"One. . .two. . .three!" They both took a sip after the brunette counted, and moaned softly at the rich flavor. _That sounded quite- **Stop it!** Pull yourself together!_Elsa scolded herself again with ears burning, wondering if the pink on Maxine's cheeks was from the beverage, or from her...or maybe the ' _poison'_. Which would now be in both of their systems.

No, the only poison in her system was the thoughts she kept having; the warmth stirring, like the hot chocolate, deep inside- but making her shiver in...well she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Well, I feel fine...but we better keep an eye on each other just in case." The wink Maxine shot the blonde made her normally pale cheeks flush even more.

' _I'll always keep an eye on you, its nearly impossible not to.'_ She wanted to reply, but she bit her lip and nodded stupidly instead.

_{}.000.{}_

"I really do enjoy cooking, when I wasn't studying I liked to help Yvonne, our castle cook, she taught me a lot. I'd really enjoy making dinner, I don't get the chance very often." Maxine admitted shyly, once again facing the snow goddess on a velvety sofa. Being in the kitchen had also served as a way to avoid her younger sister when she 'needed space'.

Elsa tilted her head in interest, leaning closer to the brunette, "That's incredible, so besides being a secret chef, what else don't I know about you?"

Max took a moment before answering, "Well you know about the magic in my family, my father's passing...it was from a disease. Oh, I told you a little bit about pushing my sister away...but not why." she looked into her mug as if it were holding the answers. Elsa knew opening up wasn't always easy, Maxine didn't have to if she wasn't ready.

So she told her, "If you don't feel comfortable telling me right now you don't have to." yet Maxine shook her head and smiled sadly.

"I want to, it's important. I trust you." The look in her hazel eyes was serious, and instantly made the platinum blonde listen.

"When I was fifteen I-I," Elsa patiently waited for Maxine to compose herself and to organize her thoughts. It was something she had been neglecting to do herself when the brunette was around. "There was a Ball...Wait. Sorry." A frustrated sigh followed. Another pause. "When Margaret was eleven she went through this phase, she wanted to be just like me. It was cute at first, but then I realized there were some behaviors she didn't need to adopt from me." She discarded the mug to the table. "I was 15 when we held our annual Spring Ball, things started to become clearer. . .including my lack of feelings for the boys most girls would swoon over. I felt like something was wrong with me, and I didn't want Mary to know or copy that. S-so for her learning sake, I started talking with this Baron of. . .R-Reidall I think." There was a sigh of disappointment this time, and the brunette let her eyes flutter shut as she did so. The long dark eyelashes that had fallen over tan, freckle dusted cheeks made her heart skip.

"That was the stupidest mistake I have ever made in my life." Elsa's eyebrows twitched at the sudden venom coated tone, and even though she was unfamiliar with the Baron, it was very clear he was one with bad intentions. _'Another Hans'_ Elsa internally cringed, her stomach twisting at the mention of that Satan spawn. She placed her nearly empty mug on the coffee table next to the other, unable to sincerely enjoy the last few drops.

The way the freckled nose in front of her had begun to pinken, was concerning and she quickly reached a hand out to encourage Maxine. The purple cloth was smooth under her fingers she dared not move, and a small smile of appreciation now graced the comfortees lips. Elsa took that as a small victory.

"I surprisingly didn't mind getting to know him better that night. Mary- unlike me- had friends to keep her company so I let her be. I offered him a tour of the castle... a-and that's when," Her voice had become brittle, and she blew air out of her mouth, while glancing away. A gentle squeeze to the area above her elbow also helped her calm down slightly.

She made a sound, but hesitated before continuing, "t-that's when I was assaulted." Maxine's eyes were now glassy, tears threatening to spill at any moment. Elsa wrestled with the urge to hold her close, as if it were a bear. Her heart sunk to her stomach, which had twisted inside-out at the revelation.

Maxine was hugging herself like Elsa did when she was nervous, or worried, or had any fear based emotion for that matter. The blonde's thoughts swirled like a snowstorm of her own creation, and _maybe_ she thought, just _maybe,_ she could calm this out of love too. Elsa focused and one solution seemed to make it's way out of the storm, ' _Just hug her, you won't hurt her.'_

And so she did, leaning awkwardly toward Maxine, and hesitantly pulling the fearfully stiff form into her own. ' _Maybe you should stop, she isn't reciprocating, and you're leaning in too far, what if you're triggering bad memories.'_ Elsa tried to dodge the arrows of pure anxiety, wondering what else she could do to comfort the queen.

"Its okay to cry." She whispered, heart thundering into her ribcage, wanting to be free. It felt like an eternity before careful arms snaked around her petite waist, a soft whimper tearing the Snow Queen's racing heart in half.

Comfort was Elsa's only concern, sure being this close could have been stoking a fire in her soul, but the older's tears had put that out instantly. The ice fabric tightened around her waist as it was clutched in a needy grasp, and Elsa responded by rubbing circles into the warm purple fabric over Maxine's back. She didn't even bother questioning her own actions, it just seemed like instinct now as a shaky inhale was followed by a high pitched sob.

The halved heart in Elsa's chest tore into smaller pieces at the sound of utter anguish. She wondered if this story had been told before, and to whom. ' _She trusts me'_ the realization mended her heart a bit, loosely sewing pieces back together. Another choked back sob jolted the fragile body in her arms, and Elsa held tighter as if that would prevent shattering. _I don't care if it was a decade ago, I'll find him and freeze his-_

Maxine took a deep breath, head still resting on the fur shrug facing Elsa's neck. "I was so weak a-and naive...I didn't want," She paused, and the absence of warm breath, and weight made Elsa shiver. A tear slipped down a pale cheek, melting into the fabric below her, before she felt the absence of arms follow.

The blonde hesitantly pulled away too, mended heart stopping at the deep hazel-grey eyes that met her own. "I didn't tell Mary, I-I haven't told her. I didn't want her to be weak like me, and I didn't want her to blame herself for not protecting me with her presence. She knew something was wrong after the Ball, but I pushed her away." Maxine had rushed the last part, glancing away as quiet sob shook her slightly larger frame.

"M-my mother of course knew something happened, and had run up the stairs dagger in hand, saving me from the...n-nightmare. I'd rather not go into detail now but...m-my dignity wasn't the only thing I-I was nearly stripped of that d-day." Elsa frowned, bile wanting to rise in her throat at the statement. Her jaw ached from clenching it in attempts to hold back her own tears, which slowly slipped from her chin. Her throat was tight as she swallowed the lump of sadness. She was somewhat mirrored to the innocent victim in front of her.

Maxine was good at concealing her emotions, as now mostly silent tears slipped down her cheeks. "A-after that I was repulsed at the idea of males...romantically at least. I didn't want Mary to be like me. I was also afraid of her judging me...because uh...I don't want to frighten you but, I-" Elsa's heart had begun beating violently again, in anticipation, and she reached out to take Maxine's fidgety hands in her own. The warmth reached her eyes that now looked more of a hazel-blue. "I-I I'm attracted t-to females."

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _I think I'm getting the hang of writing again- I'm proud of this chapter._**


	7. If I was attracted to

**_Francenstein- Thanks so much, I will._**

 ** _*_**

 **Tamakaru2, Jojowolf28, Ariassa- Thank you all :)**

 *****

 **Sorry it's sort of shorter, I guess I'm updating weekly? So yeah, I'll try to keep the pace.**

_{}.000.{}_

' _She's attracted to what? Me? No, you idiot.'_ A knock on the door had interfered with her hearing, and an unusual flare of anger surfaced as she turned to glare at the door.

"Hi, El- oh you look...d-did I interrupt something?" Maxine quickly pulled her hands back, and it felt like a door had been shut in Elsa's face. ' _Anna! Are you kidding me?'_

She clenched her jaw as her sister continued. "I'm sorry, I just heard there was hot chocolate and um...thanks." A nervous laugh slipped from Anna's mouth before she hesitantly exited the room again. ' _What the heck? Wait... how did she know about the hot chocolate?'_ Gears turned in Elsa's head like a clock and a irritating revelation came.

' _She's been spying on me...it was probably Olaf...and he heard crying, so he told Anna.'_ A part of her wondered how she managed to keep up her antics even with two-month-old twins. Elsa didn't want to ask Maxine to repeat herself, it was obvious she was nervous the first time she had said it.

' _"I don't want to freak you out, but I'm attracted to"...Why would it freak me out? Maybe she likes her cousin or something.'_ There were two options, ask her to repeat herself, or awkwardly nod and tell her it's okay. But the latter could end badly depending on what the mystery word was. Elsa took a deep breath and looked back at Maxine, who was now hugging herself and transfixed by something on her skirt.

_{}.000.{}_

"I-I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Elsa's kind voice didn't do much to soothe Maxine's anxiety and fear. She had just wanted to let her secrets go and hadn't thought of the consequences. Maybe it was because Elsa knew what it was like to keep secrets too, or because she trusted her now.

Her heart raced, hands clenched around her sides in an attempt to stop the shaking. Her breathing was affected too though, and she focused to prevent hyperventilating. The room was spinning, and it felt as if she were going to pass out from the war in her mind.

' _Why did you tell her? That's illegal. She'll ban you from Arendelle, or never speak to you again. What are you going to do now? Make the same mistake, or find an excuse?'_

The brunette hesitantly looked up as she tried to speak, "I-Um, I...j-j-just, " Elsa's head was tilted, eyebrows pulled together slightly over- soft concerned sky blue eyes. It was a face she trusted, but was terrified of losing.

Blood rushed to her face, and her eyes welled with hot tears just at the thought. "Max, you don't have to tell me right now. But please know, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going allow one word to change that."

"Okay, thank you. I'll tell you soon...but really? Any word?"

Elsa took a moment to think and nodded with a smile.

"What if I said I was attracted to...trees?" Maxine countered with a playful grin, despite the tear that slipped from her eye.

The blonde chuckled, and tingles ran across her cheek when a cool thumb swiped the tear away. "I'd still be here for you."

A blush formed as her hand slipped away, and Maxine's heart skipped. "What about...sheep?" She asked, wanting to up the ridiculousness for the sake of hearing the beautiful laugh.

She watched as Elsa's eyes crinkled and as the gorgeous grin grew, failng to contain bubbling giggles. Seeing how easy it was to make her crush laugh, inspired her to take another wall down. The Dutch Queen had once been known for her sense of humor, but it died when she was forced to mature.

"Maxine, I don't think ewe herd me the first time." Now it was her turn to laugh, Elsa was so hesitant and shy with her humor but it was adorable. ' _You're cute, smart, and funny. . .I really am falling for you hard.'_

"Okay, what about metal?" She practically gave her this one, and the blue eyes rolled in amusement.

"I'd still stick with you like a magnet." She was less shy this time, and even initiated hand holding as if she wanted to prove her point.

Maxine shivered softly at the familiar grip, loving the way their hands seemed to fit like puzzle peices. ' _If opposites do attract...maybe I need to start being myself again. I used to be so confident, like Margaret...this is a good start though.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Olaf had managed to wake Anna an hour into their nap, and after hearing about the hot chocolate she couldn't help herself. Then while she was in the kitchen the little snowman had come with back bearing the worrisome news. As a new mother she understood crying was normal for babies, but adults? Something really awful had to have happened to cause that.

She still didn't have an answer.

' _I wonder what the crying was about...maybe I could ask Els. No, she looked really mad...but I had to make sure they were okay. I don't know what I'd do if Elsa ended up heartbroken'_ The princess thought nervously as she walked to her and Kristoff's room.

The ice harvester was sitting up in their bed, his grey sweater crinkled, blond hair stuck out in all directions, and despite napping the lack of sleep was still visible under his amber eyes. However, seeing him like that made her heart skip, as his devotion to being a great father was clear in his disheveled appearance.

A smile formed on her face, only stopping when Kristoff narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Anna, what? Where did you get that, and why are you-" he sighed and shot her a knowing look. "What are you up to? "

There was no way to avoid being reprimanded, so she shyly raised the beverage a bit, "Uh, Elsa made some hot chocolate, and I just needed to go check on them." The last bit was muttered, because her mistake was already made clear through the glare Elsa had given.

Her stomach twisted at the memory, how long would she be upset? Thanks to the hot chocolate compliment Anna first thought was clever, Elsa probably knew she had been spying. Would the consequential behavior make Maxine uncomfortable at dinner? ' _Or maybe she'll just- ignore me.'_

Kristoff's voice was soft but had a slight edge to it, "Its not nice to spy on them Anna, you're going to interrupt something," She pursed her lips and looked into her half-full mug, the guilt resurfacing. "I know that look."

"I- she looked so mad. I was just worried because Olaf told me he heard crying, and I had to-" The redhead admitted nervously, as she strode toward the bed and sat to face him.

She was thankful Kristoff took a look through her glasses, because his soothing words were like a net to catch her from falling into fear. "It's probably your motherly instincts...but Elsa isn't your child. She may need guidance, but she doesn't need babysat. She's the Queen, and plus as your sister she's going to tell you all the 'juicy details' anyway." Anna couldn't help but laugh as her husband's voice went up an octave, his hand flipping imaginary hair as he tried to imitate a girl.

"I guess you're right..." A strained gurgle interrupted them and Anna offered her hot chocolate to the love of her life, with a kiss on the cheek. "I've got it. Motherly instincts and all."

_{}.000.{}_

"It's okay little baby, shhhhh." Now that Olaf was off spy duty, he tried his hand at something else. Vinter looked at the snowman, and the cryful gurgles stopped.

" Wow Olaf, she must really like you." Anna said softly while she leaned against the doorway and took in the scene. Jax was still asleep luckily, but Vinter was now reaching through the crib towards Olaf.

"I like you too-Hey! that's my nose, well that was my nose." He quietly added with sad eyes when she pulled it into the crib and gurgled excitedly.

Anna rushed toward the crib, "No sweetheart, that's Olaf's nose. I know your Papa eats carrots like I do chocolate but that doesn't make it okay to steal your Uncle's...or cousin's...wait...that's weird. Are you more of a brother or more like Elsa's son?" She paused for a moment in confusion. "Oh well, you can't have his nose."

She coaxed it out of Vinter's shockingly strong grip and placed it back on Olaf. "There you go, we'll have to be careful with that."

A more intense cry sliced through the air at the loss of the new toy, and Anna chuckled knowingly as she picked up her blanket swaddled daughter. "Come here Vinter, we have plenty of other carrots to choose from."

_{}.000.{}_

"So you like geometry? That's cute. . .you should tell me about it. You look really excited."

"Well Anna couldn't care less about it, so I can't share my excitement with anyone else. Though she does appreciate the structures I can make based from geometry. Architecture is another one of my passions, the ice castle is an example of that...here," Elsa twirled her hands majestically, sparkles flowing behind them and a replica of the ice castle formed- layer by layer.

Elsa took a few minutes to explain the subject and how it came back to the architecture of her castle. Maxine watched, transfixed on the woman in front of her.

"The tutors teach that Pythagoras came up with the theorem, but it wasn't the first time it had been used. There's examples of it long before-" Elsa stopped to glance at Maxine to find she was watching lazily. It seemed as if she hadn't actually been focused until she frowned at the random pause. "Sorry, I thought I was boring you."

The brunette shook her head, "The Babylonians and Egyptians first came up with the concept, and even started early versions of pi..." Elsa's heart fluttered rapidly when a wink and a crooked smile were added, proving Maxine's previous knowledge on the topic. ' _She probably knows as much as me, but she still wanted to listen.'_

"Y-yeah, so teach me about what subject interests you..."

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _Uncle Olaf?_**

 ** _Or is he like a cousin to Anna's kids?_**

 ** _Anyway lmk what you think!_**


	8. Dear Valhalla

**_So many follows and favorites and reviews...my heart might explode thanks so much!_**

 ** _2nameless2write_** \- _Are you an astronaut? Because you're out of this world!-_

Thanks, I love puns too- so there will definitely be more scenes like that in the future.

 ** _Mantiemo_** \- Here it is...

 ** _LettceWritesDisney, Marika.sutela_** \- _Thank you!!!_

_{}.000.{}_

When Maxine looked up, she was relieved Elsa hadn't fallen asleep, after all most people would be after hearing about how fascinating physics was. Yet, her ice blue eyes were in a daze, she wore a lazy smile, and her arm on the back of the sofa also propped her head.

"I'm suprised you haven't fallen asleep." The brunette tucked a wavy wisp of hair back into her sock bun with a chuckle. "Physics and chemistry are in everything, maybe that's why I like them so much."

"Well the chemistry was more interesting than physics and...what was that newly discovered theory you were talking about? The Emancipation Proclamation? approximation, appreciation, association, anticipation, ummm articulation... or something?" She tried to stay serious, however the unreadable but cute look on Maxine's freckled features won.

"Elsa! _Really_?" Maxine shouted in playful disbelief, after the facade of serious confusion slipped from the blonde's face.

The pale magic-summoning hand she had been leaning against moved, "Wait- consequential overintellectualization." Elsa smirked, as she gently touched the soft purple fabric over the other queen's shoulder once again. The tingles that resulted always warmed her like a hug, and she could never grow tired of it.

" _Overintellectual_? That's _your_ problem...so _consequentially_ you should try again." Maxine countered with a raised brow. She struggled to hide her blush, as she found the blonde's teasing jokes and quick wit immensely attractive.

"Hm, _you'rereallycutewhenyou'relikethization_." She failed to hide the blush that now quickly swept across her face. Had Elsa actually said that? Or had she just interpreted it wrong?

' _What's wrong with being confident?'_ With a deep breath, "So are you Elsa." she replied softly, struggling to keep her own hazel-blue eyes locked with those of a goddess who was now slightly stunned. ' _What if I said I was attracted to you?'_ The silence ate at her anxiety, and she had to break it out of fear of rejection once again. "And all the time."

_{}.000.{}_

It took Elsa a moment to comprehend her own words, and she felt shaky as she did so. ' _What did you say that for? Oh wait, I'm cute?'_ Her cheeks grew pink as she stared at Maxine in shock, what was she supposed to say to that?

"Oh, um thanks." She giggled nervously, breaking the intense eye contact to examine her lap. Her platinum blonde braid was smooth between her fingers and acted as a safe place; one she always had, and could always come back to.

The brunette grabbed her attention with another fact. "Okay, sooner or later you're going to find out Mary and I have a younger brother, Markus. Sometimes I feel bad for him because he's...like a forgotten child. He was usually off doing his own thing when we were teens, and the ten year age gap didn't really help." Elsa frowned as she tried to recall the invitation lists...somehow Prince Markus slipped through the cracks. Yet then again, maybe it was because he wasn't 18 yet.

' _Where was he when she pushed Mary away, or did she push both of them away?'_ She thought as she tried to grasp the crazy idea of Maxine having a younger brother.

She couldn't wrap her mind around it and laughed in disbelief, "Okay so, he's seventeen? I can't believe I'm just now finding this out, is he more like you or Mary?"

"No, he'll be 17 in May. Oh, I'd say both and then some. He loves to learn like me, but is very social like Mary. Thanks to that Markus is nearly every girl's dream, but he knows that and is quite the womanizer. I don't approve of his behavior, that's why I don't bring him to events with me." Maxine laughed softly and shook her head in amusement, eyes twinkling with joy. The contagious joy infected the Snow Queen, and she chuckled as she watched Maxine's beautiful features glow.

Elsa then broke the newborn silence, "Well-" she stopped as a memory came forward. "Wait a second, you said you and Mary weren't affected by the magic in the bloodline...but what about this...um _Markus_? Was it?" She raised an eyebrow briefly, challenging Maxine's newly released information.

The overly offended look gave it away, "What?! Um, I don't remember that- okay we don't have a brother, he's our cousin, but I really wish I did. Swordfighting with the adults was no fun- AH!" Throwing a snowball would've been cheating...at least that's what Elsa told herself when she tackled Maxine back with as much power as possible. The blonde had no clue what would be done after doing so, and the few ideas that crossed her mind were quickly tossed away with a blush.

That last sentence Elsa had heard definitely made her curious, and Maxine's implied physical strength was displayed as they flew back in the other direction. The hands on her hips sent shocks up her spine, but the lack of grounding was confusing, until her back connected with the soft sofa. ' _Did she just body slam me into the sofa? What just happened? '_ The simple action left Elsa breathless, out of amazement and attraction.

Even more so when Maxine's right dimple flashed with a smirk above her, and the fireplace felt as if it were suddenly giving off too much heat. The heat even seeped into her cheeks and stomach as she stared dumbfounded at the brunette.

"Careful who you mess with Skadi." The nickname caused the heat of her blush to spread to her ears and neck, and the wanted to pull her fur shrug off as soon as possible. Her hands were trapped so sticking an ice cube down Maxine's dress was impossible, and at this point their legs were tangled. She tried to avoid any accidental and awkward situations by staying put.

"Okay, I-I." She stuttered, heart jumping as if she had taken two expresso shots. ' _Dear Valhalla you're absolutely gorgeous.'_ Warm, mint-chocolately breath now faintly caressed her lips, and forming a sensible sentence... was like trying to build with dry sand.

"Surrender?" She nodded as their breath mingled again, and even the ghost of a kiss was intoxicating. There was a predatory glint in the brunette's eyes behind the playful twinkle and it felt like another door was just unlocked.

"I guess I'll accept." The whisper was now caressing her ear and the shivers she had been holding in were released in one aggressive shiver. " Huh, I thought you didn't get cold." Maxine added, still mind-numbingly close to Elsa's face.

This time she felt as if she were going to burst into flames as she struggled to respond with a reasonable excuse. ' _jitters...from caffine? You? Too hot? Yeah that would work.'_ Her eyes flickered to the fireplace, and back to the hypnotic hazel eyes above her. "T-the heat um, somet- I ...you're really hot. _What? Dear Valhalla_ , I- didn't mean like...n-not that you aren't attractive b-because..."

The brunette quickly sat up, "Sorry, I didn't- you're sensitive to heat?" Maxine asked with concerned and apologetic eyes. _Just your heat._ Elsa wanted to say, but she sat up with her and smiled.

"No, it actually feels really nice." The blonde admitted shyly as she hesitantly discarded her shrug and placed it on the arm of the sofa behind her. " So you learned how to swordfight?" Maxine's eyes flickered back up to her eyes when she turned around, a embarrassed blush lightly painting her cheeks.

Elsa bit back a smirk as she pretended not to notice, "Uh, yes um I started after the assault...the guard captain at the time didn't approve, so my father actually fired him. Eogan stepped up and was more than happy to teach me, we practiced archery, fencing, and even some hand-to-hand combat." Maxine's level of attractiveness grew even higher as her stomach fluttered. ' _Yeah, you're really hot. Is there anything you can't do?'_

"T-thats really impressive Max. I'm-" Clearly Maxine was being bold as she touched the ice fabric over Elsa's legs, instantly interfering with the blonde's speech. She took a quiet shaky breath- praying her dress wasn't going to melt from the warm touch. "I- feel safe with you, and...really happy."

Max smiled brightly, her stray touch came to a halt before pulling away. "Good, I feel the same way about you Elsa." Her smile faltered, dimples disappearing into a serious expression that concerned Elsa. Bright hazel-blue eyes shifted to more of a grey once again and the blonde frowned lightly at the shift in mood.

 _'W_ _hat's wrong?'_ Her question was then answered, "When I said I trusted you I meant it, so I'm going for it...I-I'm In love with someone I can't have Elsa, because I'm attracted to females. I'm sorry. I know it's illegal a-and probably g-gross, and if you n-never want to talk to me a-again I understand." and she paled at the confession she rarely even managed to accept in her wildest dreams.

The tears that had welled up in the grey thunderstorm-like eyes pulled her back to reality, and her heart raced with an overload of emotions. One part of her brain said, ' _Comfort her, she thinks you're going to hate her.'_ while the other said, ' _What do you do now? She's in love with someone else.'_

Even though her heart had sunken within the waves of heartbreak, Elsa had to comfort her. Maxine's hands were warm but shaky in her own, and she lifted the dimpled chin of the brunette queen she dreamed about. "Yeah, and I can turn Summer into Winter. What about it?" Elsa couldn't help but smile sadly when a shy dimple appeared. "You're not alone... you'll never be alone as long as I'm here Max. I promise you."

' _What does this love of her's look like if I'm a goddess to her? Why has she been flirting with me this whole time? Wait- she's been flirting with me. Maybe she likes me too...I can still win her over.'_ Elsa reasoned with a now resuscitated heart. "So what is she like? I'm nearly jealous."

Maxine sniffed, her nose a bit pink and eyes still glazed. "Um, well she's shy in a good way, breathingly beautiful inside and out, and she-has the voice of an angel. Every smile and laugh is hypnotic, and she's incredibly intelligent. She brings out the best in me...I'd do anything for her. "

' _Well, being gorgeous? I'll try even more for her birthday tomorrow. Voice of an angel? Anna and Gerda have always told me my singing was beautiful. How can I...I need to be more alluring. Intelligence? I'd read an entire library of physics volumes for you.'_ Elsa came up with solutions in her mental 'to do list', and when a tear again fell from Maxine's eye she gently caressed the damp skin and wiped it away.

"She sounds perfect Max, not all love is unattainable though. How do you know if you don't try?"She advised, praying the Dutch queen would eventually fall for her this week. Her pale hand continued to caress the tan freckle-dusted, dimpled cheek she had longed to for months now. Her dreams couldn't hold a candle to the real experience, especially when she slid her thumb to the corner of soft looking, pink lips.

 _'I'm sure those would feel ama-'_ Those same lips on her thumb made her gasp as a jolt ran through her hand and up her arm. ' _Oh my heart.'_ was Elsa's first logical thought as another kiss was planted an her palm, with what she thought was an unnecessary hum. Either way, a magenta lip was caught between her lips while she watched helplessly, heat once again growing in her cheeks and stomach.

"M-Max?" She called out shakily, when another kiss was planted on her hand while being held by the brunette.

A giggle slipped from Maxine's lips, warm breath now skating across the back of her hand. "Sorry, I just...your hand is really soft."

That seemed strange to her, ' _You're acting so weird right now'_ she thought. After all Maxine had just confessed her love for someone else, and now was acting increasingly flirtatious.

"Thanks? Um Hey, we should...I-my niece and nephew! You haven't met them yet, they're very cute." Elsa stuttered, in hopes to end whatever this awkwardness was between them.

Elsa sighed in relief when her hand was released, "I would love to meet them, after all I'm going to be an Aunt soon too." but her next thought stirred more feelings. ' _If I had it my way you'd be an Aunt already.'_ To Anna's children too of course, and the thought of marriage made her blush. She'd be able to kiss Maxine as much as she wanted, and things would never be awkward when they were together.

"Great, let's go."

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _Max was giving me more of a- 'tipsy not flirting' vibe in this chapter, but she's stepping out of her comfort zone which is bound to be awkward._**

 ** _Like always, lmk what you think! Suggestions are welcome!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _(Oh, Incredibles 2 was fantastic btw!)_**


	9. More deceiving than a siren

**_Sorry, as soon as I set a schedule- I fail to follow it- Smh. This chapter's longer because of my lateness-_**

 ** _Thanks btw guys, I'm also pumped to write the birthday chapter! Hit me with any suggestions-_**

 ** _See if you can catch the Vine reference- XD_**

_{}.000.{}_

' _Was I trying too hard? Does she really think I'm in love with someone else? She's incredibly intelligent, but she hasn't connected the dots yet. Maybe I should try to read for her subtle signs more...the tackle on the couch was a bold move. Then before that she said I was cute, while blushing. Maybe throwing her back into the sofa was too much...I can't believe I did that.'_ Maxine cringed inwardly as they left the lounge.

' _Why the hell did I think it was okay to snog her hand? Right after coming out to her too. I need to calm down. Be more subtle myself maybe...'_ That was becoming more difficult when there was more of Elsa to fall for every day. ' _Like don't get caught staring at her cleavage. Or I shouldn't stare at it at_ all _because that's disrespectful._ ' Maxine blushed, pulling her eyes away from the hypnotic hip-swaying angled in her diagonal view. It was like Elsa _knew_ and was doing it on purpose...' _No, I'm just overly sensitive to it.'_

"Oh, all the office like rooms are on the second floor. You probably remember the council room," Elsa motioned to a elegant looking door further down the hall, and the brunette nodded quickly- thankful she hadn't been caught... again. A smile mirrored her own as she continued, "Then the nursery, and our bedrooms are upstairs."

Maxine followed awkwardly as they began up the spiral staircase, sneaking another glance at the curvy form in front of her. ' _Oh, Aphrodite should be jealous.'_ A lip between her teeth managed to prevent any drooling at the sight, but the images that flashed through her head made her stumble.

She nearly fell into the mesmerizing cause, but by the grace of God she fell closer to the railing, the stairs above cushioning the fall. As if falling up the stairs hadn't been embarrassing enough for a Queen, Elsa- her crush of a lifetime- was there to witness it.

Maxine tried to calm down, feeling tears of embarrassment prick her eyes. "Max...Oh my Goodness, are you okay!?" The concern in Elsa's beautiful voice resulted in the tiniest lip twitch, but she still needed to regain her composure. That was incredibly difficult as she knelt, her jaw aching- clenched to stop the tears.

Her voice came out as more of a brittle murmur, "Yeah, I'm- I should've been watching my steps." Eyes widening as she realized what she practically admitted to.

"I don't blame you, the view is...captivating." An uncontrollable blush flooded her face as the platinum blonde smirked and helped her up.

Maxine began to stammer an apology, wanting to shrink and disappear from the embarrassment, "I-I, your- the hypnotic sway and- it's...I glanced-" Elsa bravely pressed a finger to her lips again, winking at the confession.

"I was talking about the paintings, Max. On the wall. But I love your honesty." She replied with a burst of confidence Maxine hadn't anticipated. ' _Well she handled that really well, I guess I'm thankful for that. Woah, my lips are tingly._ '

Anna's bubbly voice suddenly pulled her out of her embarrassment, "Dani! I'm so sorry for interrupting you two earlier, but it's so good to see you." She hadn't anticipated the tackle of a hug she would receive by the princess either. It reminded her of Mary, and she quickly reciprocated.

"It's good to see you too sweetheart, and it's all right. I'm sure mouthy Mary has already told you I'm lesbian, I just needed to let Elsa know." A weight had been lifted off her shoulders, finding acceptance so easily.

There was an awkward chuckle, "What!? Lesbian? I thought you were Dutch..." Anna joked sarcastically, unsure how to react for Mary's sake. Regardless, Mary was probably going to get a lecture from Maxine about spilling secrets.

"Anna, It's fine." She couldn't help but laugh at the response, it was nearly the same response Mary had given when she came out. Her sister honestly hadn't known any better though. "I won't yell at Mary too much, I don't want to scare the baby out of her." Maxine assured with a knowing smile.

Anna excitedly pushed Kristoff out of the way, "Good, come meet the twins. We just changed them, they've been fed, and had a nap...they should be all right for an hour or so. If not, Elsa is surprisingly good at calming them down, and if not her, Matilda is usually in the hallway." She blew away her bangs after listing the basics, turning to Kristoff who seemed confused.

"Anna...what are we going to do?" He now looked stressed, brushing his frizzy blond hair back as he stared his wife down. "What are we going to do?" The ice harvester muttered again, more to himself as he spaced out. Maxine watched in amusement, sitting next to Elsa as the twins rested on the rug in front of them.

Anna's face had turned into one of fear and confusion, her husband's behavior unexplainable. "Kristoff?" He didn't reply, hands still in his hair as he muttered incomprehensibly. Elsa shrugged in reply to her sister's questioning gaze. "Kris, calm down. We'll take a walk...outside." The princess offered, causing him to instantly snap out of his panicked state.

"Outside? That sounds amazing, let's go." Kristoff scrambled to their bedroom, backtracking to tell the twins goodbye with Anna hot on his heels.

_{}.000.{}_

"They're only 2 months so they don't do too much yet, but...watch this." Elsa lowered herself onto her stomach in front of Jaxton. "Hi Jax! Hi, my little snowbird." She cooed in a excited baby voice, "Say ehhh" she stuck her tongue out in a demonstration, to excited about the end result to care about her appearance.

She heard Max chuckle quietly, Vinter's tiny hand grasping her finger. Her other hand was supporting the princess's back in a sitting position, as she laid on her side next to Elsa.

She watched, eyes twinkling as Jaxton slowly turned his head toward the familiar voice, his tongue stuck out partially with a short "ehehhh." The blonde's smile somehow managed to get even bigger at the simple success.

"Good job Jaxton! " Elsa kissed his fuzzy head softly before looking at Maxine and blushing. "He's really laid back, and I think he's going to be a peacemaker honestly."

Vinter, as if she were jealous of the attention her twin was getting, let out a loud "Ahhhhhh" licking the finger she had a grip on.

"Yeah, because Vinter over there is a rebel already...she's sassy, sneaky, and needs all the attention..." Elsa stopped for a moment to make a few snowflakes in front of Jax, proving her point when Vinter pulled Maxine's finger into her mouth. " _constantly_." When the attention was back on her, she pulled the foreign saliva-coated digit from her mouth with a soft coo.

"Huh, I'm a little disgusted...but she's so cute, it's okay." Maxine smiled while big misleading innocent hazel-blue eyes stared up at her own. "You did that exceptionally well Vinter. Great job sweetheart." The young princess reached for Maxine's hand again with a sweet gurgle.

Elsa shook her head in doubt, "Don't fall for it, she's a scheming mastermind Max, more deceiving than a siren. It's all in the eyes...Anna does that too, but I refuse to let it manifest this time." She said matter-of-factly before turning her attention back to her nephew. The brunette rolled her eyes in disbelief, allowing Vinter hold her finger anyway.

Jaxton was still transfixed on the sparkling snowflakes hovering in front of him, cooing quietly before he also reached for the pale hand he saw. "Hm, you really-Ah, ow." An unexpected yank pulled the words from her mouth. ' _Max_!' Elsa quickly turned to see Vinter was the one smiling with a platinum blonde braid in her tight grasp. Maxine snickered in response to the unamused look on the queen's face.

"Vinter...snowflake. It is not nice to pull hair. Ow!" There was a gurgle from the culprit, seemingly mocking her aunt as she tried to correct the advanced behavior for a two month old. "Please let go. Max, it's not funny. This is mutiny, help." The struggle was harder when she only had one free hand, the other now held in Jaxton's grip. ' _I can't pull it away he'll cry.'_

Maxine who was now in a similar situation with both hands occupied, looked at her with a mischievous grin, "Hm, I don't know...you look ridiculous right now."

Elsa pouted slightly at the quip, "I thought you said I was cute- all the time?" She countered shyly, gasping when a gentle kiss was placed on her cheek, leaving warm tingles in its place.

"I did, so now you're ridiculously cute." Maxine replied, before tickling Vinter's neck with her supporting hand. The combined effort allowed Elsa to peel the tiny hand away from her braid, which she then flipped back revealing a bright blush on her cheeks.

_{}.000.{}_

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday tomorrow?" Elsa asked as they sat in the library after dinner. We can ice skate, cook, visit the orphanage, have a smaller party with a few guests, sock skate, oh- try every dessert from the bakery, have a bonfire in the courtyard- or that and an ice skating rink. It's a weeknight, so there would be a comfortable amount of guests...but not too many-"

Maxine cut her off...all she had truly wanted was Elsa's presence. But she decided to agree on a small party, afraid Elsa would be curious and possibly freaked out otherwise.

After all why would someone travel across the sea to just be with 'a _friend_ ' for nearly a week...as a birthday present?

"Els, all of it sounds amazing. Bonfire, skating, desserts, and music...as long as you're there, I couldn't be happier."

"Good, I'll always be here." Elsa's eyes were glowing from the fireplace again, and her heart vibrated against her ribcage at the breathtaking sight. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach at those words...always.

' _How long has it been since I've skated?'_ Too long. She was adept at it, but it had been at least a year since she was on the ice. ' _I have to impress Elsa.'_

"Oh! Uh...about the skating do you think- I... would you ...I-I mean. My apologies, my mouth isn't cooperating. I'm a bit rusty. W-would you mind um...helping me with that?" Maxine's face flushed. "I-ice skating I mean." She added quickly...being subtle about her feelings was harder than she expected.

A relieved chuckle slipped from magenta lips, and what almost looked like disappointment flashed across the blonde's face. ' _I'm imagining things.'_ "Of course, but you know your lips certainly didn't seem uncooperative against my cheek earlier...or my hand."

The lines between flirting, friendly teasing, and leading on were all becoming blurry, so reading between them was nearly impossible. ' _I've been at this for a few hours. It's become my mission I guess; to find out how she feels about me. If she doesn't confess anything by the end of the week...I will.'_

Her mouth however seemed to work just fine, forming quick suggestion, "Well maybe we could test that theory some more?" Her heart racing again as she stared into Elsa's bright shocked eyes, fingers once again trailing along the icy fabric of her skirt.

' _Subtle.'_ The reminder pulled her hand away, and she began to apologize for overstepping, "I-Mghhh" only to be stuffed with snow.

The smirk on the blonde's face was attractive. It always was, but she never got her chance to apologize- and the snow was making her cheeks numb. For a moment she couldn't decide whether it was okay to eat or not...it was magic ice. Elsa's magical snow. The snow Olaf was built from. She shivered in discomfort. She couldn't just spit it out...not on herself. ' _Would spitting it out be offensive?'_

Maxine looked around for something to release the snow into, groaning when Elsa brandishly filled a second water glass and took an amused sip. The urge to gag was hard to resist as the frigid ice water slipped down her throat in one gulp. _Brain Freeze._

 **Clunk*** The platinum blonde discarded the glass next to her's with a chortle, but when she looked at her victim's face- she actually laughed. An, _Eyes crinkled-Head thrown back_ kind of laugh, which normally would've left Maxine speechless and weak in the knees, but now she was irritated and upset.

' _Oh, okay you stomme wijf'_ The snow hadn't cooled her down any, in fact it did the opposite. However, the offended look on Elsa's face did make her blood run cold. "Shit... did I say that out loud? I-I Ships I mean. I'm- Elsa I didn't mean that, it's I have-" Just like that- one look- and she was sent into a heaping mess. ' _Please forgive me.'_

She was quickly cut off, the offended look now replaced with a gentle smile that calmed her mind. "I know. Mary told me. Most specifically that you have the mouth of a sailor...or in her words ' _I swear she said more curses that day, than Maleficent had ever used in her entire life._ ' "

"That's true, I could broaden the sailor's vocabulary quite a bit. Captain Eogan didn't mind my language when we trained...so it stuck. I sincerly apologize Your majesty... for corrupting your innocent ears." Elsa jerked forward as if she were about to tackle her, but decided against it thanks to the lesson earlier. Maxine smirked this time, she had the last laugh, and the adorable pout the Snow Queen adorned was so worth it.

_{}.000.{}_

Anna knowingly rolled her eyes as feet ran down the hall, Maxine's laughter was almost foreign- but the joy was contagious.

The steps stopped, "No- dead end- I'm soooo _not_ sorry." Max said before the steps started again, towards the stairs.

She heard her sister, "Well you'll really be sorry if you wake Vinter and Jax. My wrath is nothing compared to Anna's." Anna couldn't help but sigh as she gently rocked her chair in the nursery.

A mother had responsibilities...running around recklessly wasn't a liberty she could enjoy anymore. Well technically Matilda was hired for watching the children, but it felt weird. She felt overprotective, and Kristoff was the same way.

In fact a month after they were born Kristoff really struggled with the idea of leaving them with Elsa even...

 **_{}.000.{}_**

 _"Kristoff, it's half an hour...if that. Elsa is fine. They're asleep...Matilda and Gerda are here to help if she needs it." The new mother wanted to go out...walk in the garden, or go to a store. Anything that involved some outdoor activity, Kristoff would probably appreciate it._

 _"Anna...w-we can't. What if...what if there's an earthquake...or what if someone tries attacking the the castle while we're gone. What if a hawk swoops in and carries one of them away? Huh? What if they sneeze and end up hitting their heads off of the crib?" Or maybe not._

 _"Has any of that happened while we slept? The windows are locked, it's_ Winter, _Kristoff. We don't get earthquakes here, and what are guards for? Elsa is almost more protective than you. One time she yelled at someone for looking at my baby bump the wrong way. She said 'Their status still applies-born or unborn. Would you look at me that way?' she's a great Aunt to them Kris. Let her prove it to you." Anna had convinced him, and when they came back, all was fine._

 _In fact, when Anna peeked into the nursery Elsa was in the rocking chair holding Jaxton, her soft melodious voice filled the room with peace and warmth. Anna felt her heart swell, able to hear the tenderness in Elsa's voice and her eyes were filled with so much admiration...or maybe she was just teary eyed. Either way, it was definitely a special moment._

 _Kristoff's warm hand slipped around her own, fingers fitting like a perfect puzzle._

 **And the walls kept tumbling down** , **In the city that we love**

 **Grey clouds roll over the hills** , **Bringing darkness from above**

 **But if you close your eyes**

 **Does it almost feel like,** **Nothing changed at all?**

 **And if you close your eyes**

 **Does it almost feel like,** **You've been here before?**

 _Anna waited for a moment, leaving the calm atmosphere undisturbed. She strained to hear the words Elsa murmured as she slipped the edge of the chair- pausing to press a kiss on Jaxton's head._

 _"Okay, maybe you were right." The smile in Kristoff's voice was contagious, and she waited as her sister gently laid Jaxton back in his crib. There was another murmur as she leaned over the rail-and the unknown words ate at Anna's curiosity._

'What is she saying?'

 _Kristoff always had to be the voice of reason- keeping her in line. "Whatever an Aunt says to her baby nephew. Some things are meant to be private Anna, it's special that way."_

 _Of course, she said that out loud._

 _Elsa had walked over to Vinter's crib to do the same...and she was barefoot. Clearly cautious of her heels clicking too loudly._

 _"At first that was a depressing song...but your voice is so soothing- Thanks so much Els." Anna said softly, finally slipping into the fireplace-warmed, glowing room._

 _Elsa quickly turned, "Oh! Y-you're welcome. Jaxton woke up...so I just- I remembered Mama used to sing for you."_

 _"They're so lucky to have such a loving Aunt, Els. They're going to adore you, I can tell already." Kristoff replied, his hesitation from before was completely gone_.

 **_{}.000.{}_**

Perhaps she could convince him of the same for Matilda.

' _What are we going to do for Dani's birthday tomorrow?'_ Plans hadn't been discussed at dinner, it was mostly sharing stories- getting caught up from the last visit.

Anna couldn't help but feel a bit left out again. It'd be great to have more friends her age-Mary was one, but she didn't understand yet. ' _Even after she has the baby she won't be able to visit...for a while at least.'_

That was upsetting, but at least they could still write until then. ' _Family first...I'll go talk to Elsa.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Chasing Maxine through the hallways after her snarky comment had been an adventure. With the brunette being more athletically gifted, she had the lead-until something stopped her.

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

 _"Looks like someone's a bit out of shape!" Max had laughed, quickly turning a corner and racing toward the garden door._

 _Elsa gasped in offense as she tried to catch up, forming a snowball to make it a fair match. "Oh you're sooo going to ap-" she had begun, quickly stopping when Max stumbled into the wall beside them. "Max?" Her heart continued to race as she rushed foward, hands shaking to help support Maxine's unstable frame._

 _There was no response, and her hazel-grey eyes were distant- which caused a few flurries to escape around them._ 'What the heck?'

 _"Maxine? Please." Her voice was shaky this time, scared as a few more agonizing seconds passed. Elsa spared a glance around the hallway, it was empty at this late hour._

 _A lively hand squeezed her arm accompanied by a sudden gasp. "Max." Tears of relief formed in her eyes blurring her view, but she hugged the recovering woman tightly. "Are you okay?" The scent of lavender perfume was intoxicating, and she rested her head on Max's shoulder, nearly nuzzling her neck._

 _"I-I'm fine. I don't want to, but rest is probably what I need." Maxine replied with a hesitancy Elsa couldn't pinpoint._ 'Is she sick? Maybe that's why she's visiting...' _The waiting tears fell from her eyes, "I promise I'm okay Elsa." Maxine reassured, pulling the worried queen closer._

 _"Do you want..." '_ I can't carry her, duh. That was ignorant of me.' _"I- I'll walk you there."_

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

Elsa now sat in the library, an hour later, with two physics books open as she attempted to understand Maxine's peculiar interest.

 **P= F/A...Pressure**

 **P = F/S...Pressure on a surface**

' _Well those are simple enough...wait is that Greek?'_

 **λ = V/f...** ' _Why can't they just use a 'W' for waves?'_

 **ρ= m/V...** ' _For density?'_

"Okay, I'm in over my head." Elsa sighed to herself as she looked at the second book, resting on the table beside her. "Paraxial...I remember her talking about that." She frowned as she scanned over the page, there was a large diagram with Greek symbols to label lines. "I-I can't figure this out."

"Can't figure what out?" The first book in her lap froze over at the unexpected intruder. It was just Anna, but her close proximity was terrifying- right over her shoulder from behind the sofa.

With a flick of her fingers she quickly thawed the book, which thankfully hadn't been damaged from the ice. "Anna! Don't scare me like that." Elsa gently scolded as Anna made her way around the sofa and ungracefully plopped.

"So, um a-any plans for Dani's birthday tomorrow?" Her sister seemed hesitant to ask, and teal eyes were unusually shy.

Elsa frowned, gently reaching for a stray strand of soft copper hair, "I'm sorry snow angel, I should've told you. We're going to have a skating rink and a bonfire in the courtyard tomorrow night. We'll be sampling desserts from the bakeries tomorrow too." The hair was tucked back, but her hand stayed, gently running fingers through the soft waves. She felt guilty, and disappointed...how could she leave her sister out of the loop?

"I-it's okay, that sounds like fun. Catch me up? What happened?" Anna was back to her energetic self, and it was as if the sun had changed its mind. The sky was awake now.

_{}.000.{}_

"So write a poem, or a song...a letter, or a card? Anna that didn't narrow it down any." Anna huffed, and Elsa rolled her eyes playfully. They were further than they had been twenty minutes ago, trying to plan a better gift for Maxine.

Anna wasn't going to let her sister give Maxine a bracelet...it needed to be a thoughtful gift. Something personalized.

"Girls love to know you pay attention to the small things. Hopefully she's the same way...I mean all girls' brains are similar, right? Regardless of sexual preference...interest, um. Unless y'know she wants to be more masculine and then- I'm just gonna stop. Wait- I wanna say I'm perfectly fine with that, I'm not judging anyone." Anna rambled awkwardly, and it became hard to distinguish where her skin ended, and where her hair began. "So...uh, you said she likes physics right?" Her voice was quiet now, and she glanced at her fidgety hands.

Elsa nodded, cheeks also pink as she glanced down at the book. " And chemistry." She motioned to another book, this one still closed on the coffee table.

"Why don't you give her one of them? I don't think we'll be missing anything- wait." Anna leaned into her sister's warmth, glancing at the physics book on the table. Those symbols looked familiar... "Is that Latin?"

The older sister laughed quietly, "No Anna, that's Greek."

"No Elsa, that's actually physics." Anna deadpanned, before giggling at Elsa's unamused look. It was moments like these the princess was afraid of losing, so she treasured every single one. No matter how awkward, upsetting, funny, or serious.

"And you're ridiculous." The blonde finally cracked a smile, leaning back into Anna with an armless hug. " But I love you for it." The younger sighed in content, feeling lips press against her temple.

"I love you too Els."

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _Going on Vacation for like 2 weeks- I'll try to write while I'm there because- finding inspiration in Disney is bound to be successful._**

 ** _Thanks for reading...and being patient!_**

 ** _Oh, so...what's going on with Max?_**


	10. Itsven interesting

**This is more of a filler chapter, since I wrote out of order lol. I had to rewrite parts today because it didn't save, so I apologize if it's a bit rough :(**

 **The next chapter is nearly done though, so be ready!**

 _ **Max being pregnant would've been such a plot twist, but no.**_

 _ **Thanks so much- symonator, butterfliewingz, and kodokuna 13**_ !

_{}.000.{}_

Maxine stared out of her window, where the cool Winter night was still...and she wished her racing, nervous thoughts would follow the example. But that was impossible when she had just experienced the most terrifying force seize her body.

After, there was a strong feeling of dread, as if something she cared for had been ripped away, or maybe it was just the fact she had no clue what was going on. It only worsened as her vision darkened, slight movements were visible, like shadows- then it was gone.

Next she felt fear- and love... somehow she knew it wasn't her own emotions this time. Air- Max gasped at the desperate need. Warm arms and a soft voice faded back in..."Max." and the visible tears were like meltwater from icy blue glaciers that met her own.

Elsa must have been terrified, but tears of relief fell onto her porcelain skin, staining the phantom-like freckles that resided on her cheeks.

Maybe sleep really would help...' _S_ _o would whiskey'_ A demon voiced, and she was quick to silence her past. A dry chuckle followed, it wasn't like she had any, it was nearly impossible to obtain at her home...even as queen. It wasn't out of disdain, but all alcohol was inaccessible within the castle- her mother's orders.

People were fools to think she handled taking the crown and her father's death easily...

 __{}.000.{}__

 _"Maxine Danette." It was a cold familiar tone she had heard a_ lot _as a rebellious teenager. But right now, her head was pounding- thoughts were muddled and slow, like trying to swim through pudding._

 _"Ugh what?" She had managed to reply, slowly flipping over to squint at the tall regal figure. The weight of a dress indicated she hadn't even managed to change, before staggering to the comfort of her bed._

 _A sigh followed, " You're in pain, I can sense it...but you're holding it down. I am unsure of how you are coping...but whatever it is, it will only hurt you more. It hurts all of us." Maxine held back her own thoughts, knowing her mother was sensitive to them._

 _A week later she woke to the same voice, but even colder. "Maxine Tytanius Danette. Get up right this instant!" She hissed, forcing the brunette to roll out of her sheets, stumbling when her bare feet hit the floor._

 _"Cheese and rice woman. What?!" That was a mistake._

 _"Alcohol? In your study? The bottle is_ empty _Maxine. EMPTY. You claim to care about Margaret's well being-_ she _was the one that found it!"_ _Her heart nearly stopped, and when she caught movement in the doorway she felt her stomach twist, failing to wring itself of the shame she was drenched in._

'I'm sorry Mary' _She felt bad for hurting her mother as well, as if she hadnt been in enough pain already._

 _But due to that incident and the repercussions, she and Mary grew closer. It was a awful mistake, but maybe it had been worth it._

 __{}.000.{}__

Fear prevented Maxine from sleeping, so she held her eyelids open, refusing the shadows an opportunity to haunt her vision if she dared to close them. ' _You could sleep with Elsa'_ The thought made her blush first, but in all honesty it was absurd.

She was nearly 27. The excuse would have to be 'nightmares' and though she suffered from those too, the true reason behind her fear of sleep was simply too ridiculous sounding and complex to be explained. ' _I saw shadows, and I felt dread- earlier when I froze up.'_...Much too complex.

' _Think of her then.'_ Another thought, but that would also keep her up. Wondering if she could truly tell Elsa everything _else_. Wondering her feelings could ever be returned. After all, she still didn't know if Elsa even liked women.

' _I need to find out.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Anna smiled at her husband as she slipped into their bedroom, crossing the rug to the bed where he was sitting, toward the door. Her heart fluttered when he returned to gesture, amber eyes full of immense love. "Hey honey, we're leaving the kids with Matilda tomorrow night, well... after we take them skating."

She held her breath as his expression changed. "We're not taking them skating," The ice harvester chuckled in disbelief, and Anna was shocked that he only disagreed with _that_. Regardless, his stubbornness never lasted long when she was around so she pushed further.

It wasn't like they would actually be skating, obviously-they couldn't even walk yet. "Elsa can make little skates on their miniature sled or something...we'll push them around...it'll be great." The princess sat beside him, leaning into the radiating warmth before meeting his gaze with a persuading pout.

He fell almost instantly, "Well ice is important for learning...but I don't want them out for too long, you know how the citizens get."

"Oh! Look at them, they're precious." Anna imitated in a over the top fashion, clutching her heart for effect.

"Oh really? He's too pretty to be a boy." Kristoff added with a a chuckle, breaking his character in confusion, " What is that even supposed to _mean_?"

The woman that had said such was sweet, short, had graying hair and had seven- if Anna remembered correctly-grandkids. "I don't know, it's something the elders say I guess. Your family did say you had unmanly blond hair...I guess we have proof."

"Hey, I make up for that in other ways." Kristoff smirked pulling his wife closer.

She giggled before kissing him softly. "Show me?"

_{}.000.{}_

Rising with the Winter sun was too late for the Snow Queen, so instead she rose out of habit. Six in the morning gave time to get ready, take a walk, overview the day's work, and enjoy a cup of tea before the occasional meeting at eight.

Kristoff- as a mountain man- had a natural tendency to also follow the pattern of the sun. Early in the Summer and slightly later in the Winter. That was when he hadn't been out overseeing the ice harvest.

Anna just slept like the dead. However, once the meetings ended she was usually up and about in time for a late breakfast.

Now, with the addition of children- the schedules were unbalanced. Anna and Kristoff were up earlier than even her at times, and breakfast had shifted to seven o'clock. So now Elsa was sitting at her vanity, at five, sighing softly as she expertly did her makeup.

"Now a dress..." She chose something simple from her wardrobe, a purple gown that she could use as a base for later.

' _Three hours of sleep? I'm going to need so much coffee.'_ She began to brush her towel dried hair, pondering a way to grab Maxine's attention. Nimble fingers and an artistic mind left her wavy bangs down in a waterfall braid, connected with her signature over the shoulder braid.

' _What if she doesn't like it?'_ The thought made her frown, she herself didn't like change. That was why the doubts were truly arising- to prevent it from happening. ' _I guess I'll have to learn from my mistakes then.'_

"I have to be the first to tell Max happy birthday...before Olaf if he knows..." Elsa murmured to herself as she looked in the mirror. She wanted to do it at midnight, but Maxine's mysterious episode had prevented her plan. "She might still be asleep, I should let her recover."

After five minutes of pacing with an impatience she wasn't known for, she turned to look in her full length mirror heart already racing with excitement. "Happy birthday Max, you look stunning... gorgeous, remarkable, um no. Absolutely captivating. Yes."

' _Thank you Elsa.'_

"Dear Valhalla, your smile is...it's radiant and beautiful like the sunrise. I just...yes, I simply wanted to let you know that." Elsa bit her lip and blushed as if Maxine was truly there. ' _No, I can't say that. Maybe I'll write a secret admirer note...or put it in my notebook.'_

After cringing at her own embarrassing behavior she quickly made her way through the hall since preparations had to be checked and perfected. On the way she glanced around for any signs of Olaf, both worried and slightly relieved when there weren't any.

Elsa had made it to the first floor when Kai appeared, turning and smiling at the queen as she approached.

"Kai, did you stress my concerns about cinnamon to the bakers?" Elsa asked, aware he knew how to do his job. It was just nervewracking when preparing something for _Maxine_.

"Absolutely Your Majesty, they will be bringing cinnamon free only. Due to arrive...at noon." He paused , glancing at his pocket watch. "The musicians will arrive at 5 o'clock, and guests shall begin arriving at 6 o'clock." Kai concluded, with a satisfied nod.

Elsa flashed a genuine smile at her fatherly figure. "Perfect. Thank you Kai. Please, send my thanks to entirety of the staff as your hard work is truly appreciated."

"My pleasure Queen Elsa." She couldn't help but frown, she had finally convinced Gerda to stop using formalities, but Kai kept it up.

"Kai, we've been through loss, laughter, trails, and tribulations together. At this point I have just as much respect for you as you do me, so once again-" A blur of white slipped up the stairs behind Kai, and she quickly continued. "Using my title here is not necessary. Among guests where it is expected however, is fine."

His bow remained, "As you wish, ma'am." one step at a time, Elsa figured. She wanted Jax and Vinter to be raised the same way, humble and not full of themselves. She was sure Kristoff could hold them to such standards.

"Thank you." She probably looked maniacal as she made a mad dash for the stairwell, shoulder thunking the wall as she came to an abrupt halt and started up the stairs.

Olaf was already on his way up the second flight, and Elsa raced to catch him near Maxine's door. ' _NO_ '

"H-hey Olaf," She quickly scooped him up in a hug as he extended a wooden hand to knock. "Have you said goodmorning to the twins this morning? T-they love it when you drop by." It wasn't a lie. Elsa breathed, leaning against the red patterned wall beside her. Faint singing could be heard through the wall and she smiled softly.

Olaf shifted uncomfortably in the Queen's arms. "But it's Max's birthday." Elsa cringed hearing the nickname from someone else. ' _What is wrong with me?'_ She thought briefly before correcting her snowman.

"Dani's birthday."

"Right, why does she have two names?" Olaf asked with genuine curiousity in his eyes.

Elsa began to walk away from the door, towards Annas room as she explained. "Her name is Maxine Danette, so I call her Max, but Mary and Anna call her Dani. Sometimes people have very long names...Our great grandmother was named Henrietta Anna-Louise Christine."

"Wow. Well I'm going to say hi to the babies. I'll see you soon!" his little feet began running before he had even been placed on the ground making gis creator smile with amusement as he akipped down the hall.

' _I wonder what she was singing.'_ Eavesdropping wasn't queenly behavior, but the temptation was too strong and she placed her ear against the wall.

_{}.000.{}_

After debating on what to wear after her bath Maxine decided on a fitted golden gown, with one of her father's old military jackets to wear over it. It was maroon, matching the turtlenecked undershirt of her dress. She decided to leave her hair down today, golden brown waves framing her face nicely, and making her eyes look more of a light amber.

 _One-_

 _You're like a dream come true_

 _Two-_

 _Just want to be with you_

 _Three-_

 _Girl it's plain to see,_

 _T_ _hat you're the only one for me_

 _And four-_

 _Repeat steps one through three_

 _Five-_

 _Make you fall in love with me_

 _If ever I believe my work is done,_

 _Then I'll start back at one~_

Gentle knocks on the door interrupted her vocal acrobatics. "~ second..." Maxine replied, wondering who it could be, one hour before breakfast. ' _Come in? Or...I'll just go to the door.'_

Standing there was an angelic looking being she knew as Elsa, seemingly out of breath. "O-oh Hi." Words were hard to form as her heart raced in admiration. "Good morning I mean...you look really-"

A finger reached up to quiet her, "Happy birthday Max, _you_ look e-enticing." It sounded like more of a question, and the blonde frowned to herself in confusion for a moment, cheeks suddenly flushing as she looked back up. " _Captivating_. I mean."

' _Like your angel eyes. Baby blue...that fits for now.'_ Max suddenly realized. "Thanks, baby blue." She blushed, as Elsa froze for a moment. "Your angelic eyes are baby blue, it just...yeah. You look beautiful." Stuttering an explanation seemed to grab her attention, resulting in a heart melting shy giggle.

"Thank you...Max. would you like to play chess or just relax in the parlor before breakfast?"

_{}.000.{}_

"Good morning babies!" Olaf greeted as he stepped into the nursery, eyes scanning the room for any signs of life. "Oh, Hide and Seek! I love this game." He checked under the cribs and behind the curtains to no avail.

"Well maybe-" The quiet creak of a door was heard, followed by footsteps coming from the bedroom. "Aha!"

"Hi Olaf! We were just changing the twins, that's why we weren't in here...isn't that right Jax?" The baby flashed a small toothless smile in reply.

"Oh, Elsa and I were talking about names...what's _his_ second name?"

"It's Sven." The new mother crossed the room before sitting in one of the ornate rocking chairs by the fireplace.

"Itsven...interesting." Anna chuckled knowingly ready to correct him. For some reason he had trouble with names, especially the name Sven.

However, signature clunky steps stopped her correction. "What's been interesting?" Kristoff appeared next to his wife, Vinter looking tiny in his large arms.

"Elsa and I were having a conversation about second names. What's Vinter's? Does she have one?" Olaf bounced from foot to foot, hands clasped together excitedly.

"Solstice." The ice harvester had more luck seeing as he was quick to get straight to the point.

"Solstice. That's beautiful! Well good morning Jax and Vinter Solstice. It's Maxine's birthday! I can't wait. There's going to be skating, and music, and strangers! I love talking to strangers..."

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa made sure to have familiar foods prepared for Maxine's visit, wanting to make sure Maxine felt as comfortable as possible ( and partly to impress her.) The shock and delighted looks that crossed Maxine's freckled face had been absolutely priceless, and was contagious, spreading smiles around the table.

"Is that chocolate?" Both queens nodded at Anna's look of awe, fists balled up in excitement. "For Breakfast?" Another nod followed, causing her cyan eyes to twinkle as she smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"It's called _Haselslag..._ it's like sprinkles of chocolate. It is really good with _pindakaas..._ or what you would call peanut cheese I believe." A giggle from Elsa followed and Maxine paused, wondering what she had done.

Anna's giggles weren't far behind, and the brunette looked at Kristoff in hope of a clue. "What?" She asked softly but the ice harvester was just as clueless, silently answering with an improper shrug.

"Peanut cheese?" Anna repeated, and Kristoff nearly choked on his toast with delayed chuckling.

Elsa acted as her saving grace, regaining some composure before speaking. "Peanut butter, as we would say. Though I think peanut cheese is really adorable." Elsa blushed and giggled shyly, towards the brunette who was also blushing.

The obvious behavior was picked up by Anna, who jumped at the rare opportunity to tease her older sister.

"Ow...Anna."A kick from under the table did quick work of grabbing Elsa's attention. Anna shielded her face from Maxine who was across the table, and faced the end where Elsa sat- her face turning more pink by the second.

'That's not all you find adorable. You want to kiss her...yeah you do. Don't deny it.' Her younger sister mouthed with a kissing motion, snickering when Elsa kicked her foot, face now the shade of a peach.

Anna's hand slipped to her mouth casually, aiming an innocent smile to their guest who was occupied by the twins as they stared at each other.

A few minutes and servings later, she continued teasing, using the stolen glances and short conversation the two queens had been sharing.

'You're ogling. That's inappropriate Elsa. Control yourself.' She mouthed again, causing Elsa to nearly choke in embarrassment.

'No I'm not.' Was the quick reply before she clenched her jaw, attention once again captured by the Dutch Queen.

The twins were Maxine's focus as they cooed at their mirror images. "They are so precious. Will they be attending the party tonight?"

Kristoff nodded, a small smile instantly appearing as he looked at his children. "For a bit. I like to avoid the strange tension between the townspeople and the twins because things can get awkward, and they say things like, 'She's too beautiful to be in this world.'" His large hand was stopped by Vinter, who absentmindedly latched onto a finger.

Everyone at the table smiled again at the sight. "That is very strange. Honestly it's kind of concerning." Maxine paused for a moment to think about what the statement meant, only to come to no avail.

"Quite." Anna agreed, "Oh, we have an idea-" her husband raised an eyebrow. " _I_ have an idea, about the twins and skating...we can talk about it later." Elsa nodded, stealing another innocent glance at Maxine. "Oh, well would you look at the time..." Anna began with a fake tone Elsa instantly recognized. When cyan eyes flickered behind her at an imaginary clock it was obvious.

"We should feed the twins, uh so they don't get grumpy. I'll catch you two later." A smirk indicated her younger sister's intentions, and the hidden wink that followed made it clear.

Elsa waved, heart thumping nervously as they left. ' _Thanks Anna.'_

_{}.000.{}_

It wasn't long before the ballroom was transformed into a skating rink, with the two monarchs in the center.

"Here, take my hands." Elsa instructed, a small blush on her cheeks as Maxine hesitantly followed. The tingling jolts that zipped up her arms made it harder to focus, but when hazel blue eyes met her's everything else seemed to fade. "Don't overthink it...just let it come naturally."

Max chuckled. "Let it come naturally, says Elsa...of all things Winter." The opportunity to begin her flirting was here, she smiled back.

"Mocking the Queen now are we? You'll see, it works...j-just focus on me." The freckled face became more serious for a moment, a warm squeeze served as the blonde's reassurance before a reply followed.

"It's quite difficult not to...Your majesty."

Elsa gasped in playful offense, while trying to read between the lines. "Mock the Queen? That's an awfully bold statement."

Perhaps she overdid it...the now startled expression scrambled for words. "N-no, um that's not what I meant...I-I you're magnetic, Elsa." Her heart fluttered, Maxine was genuine that time. The honesty was sweet, but she had to be _sure_. Jumping to conclusions happened to be a dangerous game, even more so when gambling a close friendship.

' _You need you find out more about her crush today...maybe pry a name out.'_

"That's sweet, um thank you." She pushed her foot forward propelling backward from the small anchor of ice, and pulled Maxine with her. Ice skating was like walking to her, perhaps even easier. She didn't need to think about her movements as she glided over the ice, it was like floating effortlessly.

Maxine couldn't understand that concept, but it came as a slight shock when she followed the movements almost precisely- except moving forward. She hadn't thrown her torso forward in attempt to catch her balance, or slipped backwards...it was like Maxine was also a part of the ice. Elsa bit her lip, looking into breathtaking hazel eyes that twinkled shyly.

She paused to gather herself. "A little rusty huh?"

The way the brunette looked away and shrugged made Elsa's heart melt like snow in the Spring. Was she purposely trying to be cute? "Yeah, I mean-" almost on cue Max began to lose her footing, yanking Elsa forward as she slipped backwards.

Then somehow-some way, Elsa was left gasping in shock, caught a few inches above the ice by Maxine who was now smirking above her. "Maybe." One arm was wrapped around her back, the laces of the golden dress firmly pressing into her arm. Their chests were brushing and her other hand gripped the back of Max's shoulder, locking her in place with an iron grip.

She was too startled to notice Max was truly the one supporting most of their weight, arms embracing the Snow Queen and holding her in place until they were pulled upright.

"That was suspenseful." Elsa breathed, cheeks flushed as she felt a warm chuckle ghosting across her lips, eyes locked on those like honey with flecks of blue. ' _How did that even happen?'_ Thinking about it was pointless, it had been a blur and somehow Maxine had done it accidentally, or on purpose.

"Come on Snow Queen, let it come naturally." A smirk accompanied the reoccurring trend of Maxine's teasing.

' _T_ _hat was a mistake.'_ The blonde raised an eyebrow causing her crush to glide backwards in anticipation. " I'll give _you_ a head start this time." She said confidently, while straightening out her skirt. The sound of skates gliding on the ice made her chuckle in amusement. There was no way Maxine would stand a chance against her in her own element.

Five seconds later she spotted Maxine as the other end of the ballroom, still smiling from her snarky comment. It didn't take long for Elsa to glide across the room only to change direction multiple times in pursuit of the culprit. She was gaining when Max spun around and began to skate backwards, not as quickly as before, which made catching up a breeze.

_{}.000.{}_

"Whoops, you thought." Max laughed loudly as she dodged Elsa's attempt to grab her arm, quickly skating forward before spinning to face the slightly impressed blonde.

"You asked for it," with the speed of a lightning bolt Elsa was at arms length, snowball in hand- nope. The snow was cold, instantly swiping the smile of victory from her face. There was a shriek as arms flailed in an attempt to gain balance, and she braced for impact only to be sandwiched between an attractive queen and a pile of snow.

The contrast between the two temperatures made her shiver awkwardly. "Caught'cha" Elsa giggled, and it reverberated through them both. ' _Cheese and rice, you are so cute.'_ Despite the snow melting through her dress, being so close to Elsa was worth it. Adorable giggles with a childlike twinkle within baby blue eyes, bangs hanging down and nearly tickling her nose, and now a heartstopping lip-bitten smile. ' _Caught? I'm still falling for you.'_

Maxine could barely even manage a whisper, in attempt to catch her own breath. " W-we're even then." She stopped breathing when a stray hair was moved from her nose.

"No, I think you're odd." Another giggle followed, jouncing through them both, pressing Maxine further into the fluffy snow. ' _Stop saying things that make me want to kiss you.'_ She blushed at the brief thought, warmth flooding her sandwiched body.

"In a good way?" She desperately hoped.

A firework of sparks spread through her cheek when lips brushed it. "In the best way." The weight slipped away, and she hesitantly took the pale hand that was offered. "Come on, I'm sure the snacks are ready."

_{}.000.{}_

 **Thanks so much for reading, your patience means the world to me.**

 **I promise the next chapter will be better.**

 **Feel free to suggest, review, fav, and all that jazz.**


	11. Earl Black

Thanks so much **_FlyOnTheWall14_** !

 **Here's a long chapter, you deserve it! I think it's balanced really well with humor, drama, and fluff.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

_{}.000.{}_

"Gahhhh." Jax gurgled, eyes on the mirror image next to him.

Vinter's arm jerked happily, "Gatpbhhhh...ehhb" she replied to her excited brother, and he seemed to understand more than their audience.

"Ehhbah Ah."

"Ehahhh!." Whatever they said made them both smile, earning awwws from the few bystanders.

"They are so adorable, I can't wait to be an Aunt. I'm going to spoil Victoria so much, she'll be my heir, well...all provided Mary has another child which honestly- knowing them- is the least of my worries." Elsa snickered at the comment, earning a dimpled smile from the brunette.

"Yeah, well Vinter is going to make _some_ queen, that's for sure. She and Elsa already have a special bon-" The redhead stopped as she heard a familiar sigh. ' _Well definitely some sort of bond.'_

"Vinter, please just...not the hair. Let. it. go. Ow! It's _my_ hair. Don't put that in your m- Anna! Your little rebel of a child is eating my hair." The pout on the blonde's face was priceless, she could rule a kingdom, silence a room with one look, and change seasons- but handling Vinter Solsice was another story. "Maxine Danette- once again, this is not a laughing matter." The scolded woman bit her lip to keep from laughing, eyes still twinkling in amusement.

"Elsa. Calm down, you look ridiculous." Anna crouched down to face her daughter, no words were even needed. Anna had mastered the motherly glare already, and Vinter knew how to respond. The braid slipped from her mouth, saliva coated of course, and Vinter gurgled quietly, eyes looking up at her Aunt Elsa for a response.

"Don't look at me like that..." Elsa pleaded, unable to look away from the big blue apologetic eyes. "Vinter...Solstice, love. It's okay." Vinter let out a happy squeal, one that shocked them all.

Kristoff was the first to respond, looking over at his sister-in-law. "Woah, she's never done that before. Elsa I think she likes you more than what shows. Jaxton is pretty obvious about his feelings...he gets that from me."

"Both of us." Anna corrected, with a raised eyebrow. However Kristoff wasn't being swayed this time.

"Anna you don't even know what you're feeling half the time. " A couple of covered snickers followed his blatantly honest reply.

She huffed, "What? I do too. Right now you're pushing my buttons."

"No that's actually Jax." Anna looked down and sighed, her son really was pressed against the buttons of her dark green dress. He was oblivious to it, fixated on his father's voice instead. "Remember that time you couldn't tell if you were elated or gassy. Or that time we were havin-" Her eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Woah! Okay um...stop talking. I'll letyouberight." Anna blurted awkwardly, forcing her husband to stop. How could Kristoff be so oblivious of their audience? That could've been an embarrassing, and irreversible disaster. Of course they had done _it_ they had children, but it didn't need to be _announced_.

The look of disbelief on Elsa's face was almost comical...and apparently Maxine thought it was, holding back a giggle behind her hand.

"Anna you know I was going to say lutefisk right?" Kristoff replied curiously, eyes twinkling with slight amusement, which only made the redhead laugh nervously, cheeks pink with shame.

"Ha- of course. Yeah I mean...duh." She stuttered, focusing more on her children than the awkward tension. " Are you two ready to go skating? Well, sledding...sort of. Everyone is so excited to see you...and Vinter you're going to behave for Mama and Papa aren't you?"

"You too Jaxton. No crying when you see us talking to strangers." Kristoff added, crouching next to his wife and rubbing her shoulder gently. She took that as a sort of apology for his teasing.

"I do know I love you." She murmured quietly, a small smile gracing her lips as Kristoff squeezed her softly.

"And I know I'm the luckiest man in the world."

_{}.000.{}_

It was four o'clock, and preparation had been mostly completed. Elsa and Maxine had recently parted in order to finish getting ready, and Anna was dragged into her sister's room in the process.

Anna, not surprisingly, was snooping around- stopping at the sight of the unwrapped physics book. Elsa kept an eye on her as she brainstormed a new dress design. It wasn't much different from the one she had worn yesterday, but this was shorter- below the knee on the left and longer on the right. The colors were more of a burgundy purple, slightly inspired by Maxine's outfit and Valentine's day- which most people believed was the purpose of the party.

"Els did you write this?!" Sky blue eyes grew wide, of course she found it. The poem had been strategically placed within the book cover, easy to miss if one wasn't looking for it.

Elsa blushed as her younger sister looked at her in awe. It wasn't news that she was good with words, but maybe Anna was shocked at how personal the poem was. "Yes." Heels clicked softly across the hardwood floor, and the familiar cursive stared up at it's writer from over Anna's pink clothed shoulder.

𝓦𝓮 𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓶𝓸𝓻𝓮 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮 𝓻𝓮𝓯𝓵𝓮𝓬𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰...

𝓟𝓪𝓻𝓪𝔁𝓲𝓪𝓵 𝓪𝓹𝓹𝓻𝓸𝔁𝓲𝓶𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷,

𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓸𝓻𝓲𝓰𝓲𝓷 𝓸𝓯 𝔂𝓸𝓾𝓻 𝓹𝓱𝔂𝓼𝓲𝓬𝓼 𝓪𝓭𝓶𝓲𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓸𝓷.

𝓢𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓹 𝓲𝓼 𝓸𝓿𝓮𝓻𝓻𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓘 𝓼𝓽𝓪𝔂𝓮𝓭 𝓾𝓹 𝓬𝓪𝓵𝓬𝓾𝓵𝓪𝓽𝓲𝓷𝓰,

𝓘 𝓯𝓪𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓭- 𝓲𝓽'𝓼 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓰𝓮𝓸𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓻𝔂;

𝓐𝓵𝓵 𝓸𝓯 𝓲𝓽 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴𝓮𝓭 𝓖𝓻𝓮𝓮𝓴 𝓽𝓸 𝓶𝓮- 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓸𝓾𝓰𝓱 𝓘'𝓶 𝓯𝓵𝓾𝓮𝓷𝓽,

𝓑𝓾𝓽 𝓲𝓷 𝓒𝓱𝓮𝓶𝓲𝓼𝓽𝓻𝔂, 𝓘 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝔀𝓮'𝓻𝓮 𝓭𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓹𝓮𝓻𝓯𝓮𝓬𝓽.

𝓐𝓽𝓽𝓻𝓪𝓬𝓽𝓮𝓭 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪 𝓶𝓪𝓰𝓷𝓮𝓽 𝔂𝓸𝓾'𝓻𝓮 𝓶𝔂 𝓶𝓮𝓽𝓪𝓵,

𝓨𝓸𝓾'𝓿𝓮 𝓭𝓻𝓪𝔀𝓷 𝓶𝓮 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮 𝓪𝓷 𝓪𝓻𝓽𝓲𝓼𝓽 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓪 𝓹𝓮𝓷𝓬𝓲𝓵

𝓘 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓷𝓴 𝓘'𝓶 𝓯𝓪𝓵𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰, 𝓲𝓷𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓲𝓽𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮

𝓘𝓷𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓲𝓽𝓮𝓵𝔂 𝓪𝓷𝓭 𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓷 𝓼𝓸𝓶𝓮...

"You said personal..." Elsa said softly, arms wrapped around her stomach at the lack of response. Maybe Anna thought it was too much.

A sniffle broke the silence, "This is so sweet." Anna carefully placed the paper on the book, turning to face her concerned older sister. "Look at you, my adorable little lovesick sister." A hand threatened to pinch her already red cheek, so she quickly swatted it away.

"Little? Really...baby sis?" Elsa quickly pinched Anna's freckled cheek, giggling in the process. Of course Anna had gained weight from the pregnancy, which was slowly receding. Her cheeks were still adorably chubby in Elsa's opinion, and pinching them reminded her of when Anna had been a toddler. The great days before their seperation. "You're so precious." She softly kissed the warm forhead in front of her, enjoying the way Anna still blushed ferociously when she was gushed over.

It never got old. "Stop." Anna would say as she ducked away to hide her smile, and Elsa knew she didn't really want it to stop. "This is important. Maxine is going to love this, it's the perfect confession."

Elsa tensed at the reminder, sure it was a perfect confession that was too late. "Anna, what am I supposed to do? She likes someone...well, she actually said she's in love with someone."

"What? No. She's been flirting with you for like, the past year Els. What else did she say?" Anna asked, seemingly unfazed by the nervewracking dilemma at hand as she turned back around and placed the poem back in its hiding spot.

Elsa caught her sister's drift and reached for the sheet of wrapping paper on the other side of her compulsively organized desk. "She can't have the person because she likes women..." She offered the sheet to Anna who froze and turned around with an excited grin.

"Oh, so you confessed to her too right?" If only it were that simple.

' _I know I should have.'_ Elsa sighed at her fearful mistake. "No."

She cringed, waiting for her younger sister's loud reprimanding to follow her quiet reply. "Elsa! Are you kidding me!? What _did_ you say?" Elsa prayed Maxine couldn't hear them from right across the hallway.

She paused for a moment, glancing at the painted white door and continuing when she didn't see a shadow of feet. "I said, 'I can turn Summer into Winter, what about it?' And then I told her she'd never be alone as long as I'm here." It sounded so cliché out loud, making her cringe mentally. ' _That sounds like something right out of a romance novel...really?'_

"Awwww, that's kinda cute...but why didn't you tell her?" The sheet slid out of her hand as Anna sprung back to life, trying to center the book in the paper. She twisted it around so the bookend was towards her and frowned in disapproval.

Elsa chuckled, opening a drawer on the left side of her desk to retrieve the box she planned to put the gift in first. "I figured there was no point if she liked someone else. When I realized I should have, it was too late. That and anxiety, and doubt, and fear, and-"

Her younger sister grabbed the pale hand holding the box, and a comforting squeeze brought the list to a halt. "All right I get it." A nod followed Anna's familiar understanding smile. "What else happened? Did you find anything else out about her crush?"

"Yes, Max said she is beautiful inside and out, is intelligent, has an angelic voice-" Elsa paused, _'Angelic eyes...no, that's just a coincidence.'_ she thought before continuing. "Her laugh and smile are hypnotic, they bring out the best in her, and that Max would do anything for her."

The paper crinkled as she folded it with a surprising level of precision and grace. "Still sounds like you. But if ya really really want, I'll come up with some ways to make sure. What did you say about that?"

All she could say. "She sounds wonderful, and that not all love is unattainable. How do you know without trying?' That's when things got awkward- I didn't tell you, she kissed my hand after that...like three times. That's why we came upstairs, because I didn't know what to do." An awkward half chuckle escaped her throat at the embarrassing memory. It probably could've been handled better than running from it. However, facing the issue was easier said than done.

Anna face palmed dramatically, dragging her hand down her face with a sigh. "How can one person be the most intelligent I've ever met, _and_ the most oblivious? Of course you told her to try... and when she does, you avoid it. I understand you reach out too sometimes, but you need to try even harder tonight. See if she gets jealous, hold her hand...ask her to do something absurd to test the 'I'd do anything for her' theory...and then I'll ask her to do something similar to see the results."

"Absurd like what?" Elsa picked up the wrapped gift and released an intricate looking silvery frost over the purple wrapping paper.

There was a thinking pause, or a pause for admiration of the decorative ice. "Uh, I don't know...like ask her t- well put your shoes on for you? Or wait- nevermind. Maybe we can do that tomorrow...or you could just kiss her tomorrow and solve all your problems."

"Nope. I can't- well if I do kiss her tomorrow it'll be short and innocent. I can't _kiss_ -kiss her because we might end up being all over each other on Valentine's day. If I confess now and feelings are mutual, I might be too blindsided to create boundaries. Then things get complicated with boundaries because...obviously an unmarried man and a woman shouldn't stay in the same bed, but no one would question Max and I at this point, we're close friends. It'll appear that way until we come out, or announce we are courting. Or get married in secret and say South Holland is our closest ally and trade partner...therefore we are politically bonded. " Elsa rambled, revealing all the thinking she had embarrassingly done already for a relationship that was only _possible_.

"Or tell them it is a political marriage to best benefit our kingdom. I actually did some research before the twins came, I want you to be happy Els. _The Dawn of a New Era_ isn't just for accepting magic...it's for acceptance of love too because it's the most powerful magic of all. Magic everyone can weld in one form or another. Our people will understand, they have to."

You're right...but marriage is a long way off." Elsa told herself, clearing her thoughts on the subject to avoid having false hopes. "So back to this make her jealous idea...how would I do that?"

_{}.000.{}_

How desperate was she for going to _Anna_ for love advice? Sure her in-laws were now love experts, but...it wasn't the same. ' _Am I really about to use someone to get a reaction from Max?'_ The thought made her stomach churn. She couldn't really warn someone beforehand thanks to her secret. _"I'm only flirting with you to make my lady crush jealous"_ That sounded preposterous.

' _Wait, Peter! He should be attending, and he knows!'_ The only reason Peter was aware of Elsa's sexuality however, was because she decided to give him a true reason as to why she didn't return his advances. He was quite a catch, and she honestly felt terrible, but he was so kind and supportive of the whole situation regardless.

Elsa smiled with relief as she made her way to the nearly empty ballroom, jumping as a tall dark figure quickly moved away from the snack table whistling innocently. "Hello?" She asked stepping to the side so the towering _kransekake_ wasn't blocking her view. ' _Peter, of course into the snacks already.'_

"Ah, Queen Elsa, it's great to see you." His dimpled smile was contagious as he bowed politely, unintentionally showcasing the cookie he held behind his back. She couldn't help but laugh knowingly at his ability to test the boundaries. Catching him in the act of stealing snacks before a party wasn't new, in fact the first time they had both caught each other.

That was four years ago, before he had been inducted into the Royal Council under his father, The Earl of Njorden. Peter was more of an ambassador or representative than anything else. His good looks and charm winning favor over the more magic-hesitant kingdoms.

"Peter! It feels like it's been months, how was your trip?" Elsa was truly happy to see him back safely, heart fluttering softly as she briskly walked around the table to greet him with a short hug.

His built frame was vaguely familiar but less warm than Kristoff's, and his deep laugh reverberated through them before they separated. "Incredible, and very successful. Which we can discuss at the meeting tomorrow."

"Indeed." She carefully scanned the room for any bystanders before lowering her voice. "Peter you are one of the very few to know about my...true interests, and I was wondering...as a good friend of mine, if you could do a huge favor."

_{}.000.{}_

Meanwhile, Maxine sat at her vanity once again. Where literally her reflection was fine, but it felt blurred. Two sides-one a safe adaptation born from a traumatic experience, and the other a reappearance of her old self. ' _Maybe I've been hiding for too long, playing by the rules, living in the shadows, controlled by fear. Do I really want to open up again?'_ She asked herself, reflecting on how sudden the change had been. Honestly there were cracks in her 'good girl' facade all along-the cursing, combat training, getting wasted- and being more social only magnified the reality.

 **eeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEE** *

A sharp ringing filled her ears, and hands instinctively shot up to cover them. That however, was pointless as it seemingly rebounded in her head. Amber turned to pale gold in the mirror, staring back with a terrifying glow before everything went dark.

" _True love requires your true self. Remember that okay? Happy Birthday."_

The eerily familiar voice faded away, before she was flooded with feelings of love and joy. It made her want to dance, sing...kiss someone?

' _Wait, Mom?_ ' Before Maxine could even try to comprehend what that was about, the feelings faded too- and she sat up from the vanity with a start. Piercing pale eyes stared back with an intensity that could shatter the glass, and the ringing morphed into a shrill scream. The sight caused the bench to be knocked over as she jumped back, and then tripped over it with a crash. ' _What the Hell? What? Why? Who was_ that' She scrambled away from the vanity, gasping in fear as something hard touched her back. ' _What is_ that

Out of trained practice she grasped the wrapped handle of her dagger from the sheath on her calf, and in one swift move, stabbed the foreign object with a precise hand. It didn't sink in easily like it should've for flesh. Instead, it stuck with the thunk of a metal blade in wood.

' _Shit_.'

She let go of the comforting handle and turned to see she had stabbed the leg of the bed, and not the leg of a person. "Wow Maxine. You were so kindly given a beautiful bed to sleep in, and you attack it with a damn dagger? There really is something wrong with you." Max let out a shaky sigh and shook her head in disbelief.

It took all of her strength, with her feet pushing back into the post, to yank her dagger from the polished wood. ' _I thrusted too hard and broke the bed.'_ She snickered to herself before putting the dagger back and getting to her feet.

"Well, I've got some 'splainin' to do."

_{}.000.{}_

Anna paused as she heard something from Maxine's room crash to the floor. She was pretty familiar with the sound seeing as she wasn't the most graceful princess to roam the Earth, but Maxine was possibly sick. Or so Elsa said.

She checked the empty hallway before sneaking to listen at the wall. "...Attack it with a...dagger. There... is something wrong with me."

' _What?'_ Her heart sped up at the words she just heard. Maybe there was more to the picture. Maybe she was missing something.

' _Olaf...he can keep an eye on her.'_ Anna decided as she carefully backed away toward her room.

"Anna! What a coincidence, I was just on my way to see Maxine too! Why are you walking like that? Oh! Were you sp-

The door suddenly swung open to reveal said guest, "H-hi Olaf." Anna scrambled to look casual, settling to lean against the wall with her arms crossed. The look Maxine gave her however sent chills down her spine, it was piercing and her eyes seemed a little lighter than usual. "Anna..." The greeting sounded suspicious, followed by a clearing of her throat. "Is Elsa still up here... or?"

It was a simple question, but something made Anna want to confess her true intentions. Maybe it was the way Maxine was staring...but the sudden tension was unnatural. "N-no. She-" Her thoughts were involuntary rerouted, like someone grabbed her shoulders and turned her back around. "I heard a crash and I was concerned." The pale golden eyes softened, and maybe it was the lighting, but they seemed to darken into an amber again.

"Oh, yes. I simply had a fright, that was all." The princess nodded, unsure of what had just happened. ' _I'm imagining things.'_ She convinced herself with another nod.

"Well I'm glad you're okay! Happy birthday! I know I already told you, but it's exciting!" Olaf provided a good enough distraction, and so she made her way back to her room.

-

"Wait- so you're saying Maxine forced the truth out of you? With piercing pale eyes? And you heard her say 'attack it with a dagger." Kristoff repeated in disbelief as he slicked back his hair in the mirror.

"Yes Kris! Well...I think. It's all blurry now. Y'know maybe it was actually a dream." Anna tried to remember why she was listening in the first place, but the memory was just out of reach.

Kristoff turned to his wife and chuckled, "Okay well, you've always had some interesting dreams, so that wouldn't surprise me." She leaned up to kiss her husband softly, her heart fluttering wildly despite the wave of comfort that washed over her. "Everything's going to be fine. Your protective senses are just in overdrive."

' _Yeah, are the twins still asleep? Is Tilda okay? She knows how to take care of them, it's fine.'_ Anna chuckled, "Okay. I'm going to just check on them real quick before we head down."

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa glanced around at all the skating couples and internally cringed. "Well I suppose people are seeing this as more of a Valentine's event than a party, but if I remember correctly you didn't want the extra attention. Right?" She asked the brunette who nodded in response.

There was a pause and Max's lips twiched in a frown. "Right, but would it be strange if I- Well...feasibly. Never mind." The wave of her hand didn't dismiss the topic, curiousity pulling it back to learn more.

"Maxine, I made a promise. What is it?" Elsa asked gently, hand raising to wrap around the waist beside her, but dropping out of fear.

There was a deflated sounding chuckle, and Maxine's head was down, her gaze glued to her black flats. " I was going to ask to dance with you- uh, because I don't know anyone else here. However, that's awkward since it's ... Valentine's and I-"

"Come on, if it makes you feel awkward we can go to the gardens." Elsa offered quickly, cringing after at how eager that sounded.

Maxine chuckled, bronze waves bouncing as she shook her head. "I actually meant on the ice rink...y-you're more comfortable there, and it's nice to see you let go."

' _That is why we practiced skating isn't it?'_ Elsa reminded herself. "Oh, I'd really enjoy that Max. Thank you."

"Nothing fancy just..." Elsa hesitated for a moment before slipping her hand into the ever changing current of Max's waters. It was calm now, but curiosity pulled her deeper- closer- as they found their position on the ice rink.

Eyes were glued on both of them, and the rink seemed to empty out slightly at the presence of their Queen. It made the moment all the more intense when quiet murmurs could be heard as the musicians prepared for the next song. ' _What are they thinking? It'll just be a friendly dance, right? Nothing fancy...'_ Elsa glanced around them, the courtyard filled with familiar faces, but none providing the comfort she needed. ' _Not even Peter?'_ Her heart picked up its pace and so did her breath.

"Hey, right here baby blue." The undertow yanked her into the intoxicating presence of the brunette who flashed a smile of encouragement. A wave of relief washed over her, looking into those amber flecked eyes, but did nothing to cool the warmth rising to pale cheeks.

 ** _TAP TAP TAP_** *

The conductor began, the musician following into a steady waltz tempo, nothing to slow to Elsa's relief. She decided it'd be best to lead, as skating backwards would be more simple for her.

The cool crisp air of late Winter flooded her lungs in a deep breath, nerves drowned as the energizing element of her own encompassed them all. Their movements seemed to synchronize within a few seconds. Side by side, connected by a loose hand hold, the monarchs circled the rink to get a feel. ' _Focus on her, I can express some of my feelings through this.._.' Elsa told herself, but a black blur briefly snatched her attention, skating across the ice with someone in green. ' _Peter, thank you_.' She smiled, confidence and comfort combining with her energy, she slipped around and took the other hand.

Pulling at her lower lip with her teeth, the blonde giggled giddily. _'Max.'_ The woman in front of her was breathtaking, mysterious, talented...blushing with a curious look? ' _Dear Valhalla she looks precious.'_

"Yes?" The response nearly caused her to stumble from shock. She probably said it out loud...of course. _'Be cute...'_ Elsa giggled and moved to spin them, smiling harder as Maxine began to chuckle.

Her blush deepened and spread down part of her visible neck, until baby blue eyes located the deep V cut in the collar, stopping where the golden bodice began. Those eyes snapped back up to a destination of even more admiration, where that velvety, tantalizing voice ecsaped.

"Stop giggling like that, my heart might burst." Her own heart nearly burst at the confession and complied, simply unable to handle the thought of losing her soon-to-be...maybe-soon-to-be...girlfriend? Valentine? Yes.

 _'The slightest words you said, Have all gone to my head_

 _I hear angels sing in your voice,_

 _When you pull me close_

 _Feelings I've never known, They mean everything_

 _And leave me no choice...'_

Her voice was audible, but barely as she hesitantly continued. _"Light on my heart, light on my feet_

 _Light in your eyes, I can't even speak_

 _Do you even know, how you make me weak?"_

" _I'm a lightweight,_ _Better be careful what you say_

 _With every word I'm blown away_

 _You're in control of my heart..._ _I'm a lightweight,_

 _Easy to fall, easy to break_

 _With every move my whole world shakes_

 _Keep me from falling apart._ "

It took everything within her power to not kiss the gorgeous woman in front of her. Wind-swept hair, flushed freckled cheeks, glowing eyes, soft smiling lips complimented by puffs of nearly invisible breath...now ghosting across her own. Freckles close enough to count...

Clapping from the crowd made her jump back in realization. ' _Was I about to kiss her? Maybe she was about to kiss me. No, that's ridiculous. Regardless, I need to be more careful...people are watching.'_ Max was blushing, offering a small wave to the crowd.

"That was amazing, you're amazing. I-I'm going to grab some food... probably sandwiches. Do you want anything?" She asked turning back to the distracted queen.

Elsa shook her head, "No, thank you though. I'll be over with Anna and Kris okay?" Hands briefly squeezed hers with a nod, before she skated away weaving through the returning crowd.

_{}.000.{}_

"Kris look! They love it! Well, Solstice is smiling...a little bit. Jax not so much, but I'm sure he loves it too. After all they're basically one child." Kristoff gave her a slightly terrified look at her last phrase and Elsa understood why, pausing for a moment, ' _Is she really counting them as one child? Wait... so two more kids? Because she wanted three. Dear Valhalla_.' she cleared her thoughts before continuing to watch the sled as it carefully moved in an oval pattern.

The mountain man seemed to snap out of it as well, "Wait what?" he asked his wife who simply grinned innocently, eyes twinkling. He looked at Sven who was sitting beside them, and was answered with a grunt and what looked like a shrug. "Anna?"

The princess quickly glided across the smaller rink, grabbing Elsa's shoulder to stop herself. "Els, pssst. Did you give the present to her yet?"

The queen rolled her eyes with amusement, "Really Anna? You couldn't have made that any more obvious?" Thankfully Maxine had excused herself, "No, not yet but soon. Maybe by the fire...with some marshmallows. Another surprise for her, because Mary told me she loves them."

"Right...well A few more minutes here for the twins, then we'll talk to the townspeople, and then we'll put them to bed. So forty minutes, because I want to see the look on her face, she'll be so happy."

Elsa wrung her hands in front of her out of habit, "I really hope so."

"Oh, we'll probably grab a sandwich too because it's like a buffet thing and that's awesome." Anxiety faded a bit when she laughed at her little sister's usual excitement. Max had been happy at the discovery too, since she enjoyed sandwiches nearly as much as Anna.

Maybe she'd have time for another dance with Max, "Great, I'll catch you two then." The possibility was both unnerving and thrilling at the same time. ' _Anna told me to reach out...I should ask_ her _this time.'_

_{}.000.{}_

The citizens of Arendelle gave compliments, advice, and even a few gifts to the royal twins who- to their parents relief-didn't cry one bit this time.

"Anna...are we done?" Kristoff whispered as he cradled Jaxton in his arms, glancing around at the ice covered courtyard and the now empty path to entrance of the castle where they stood.

His wife looked up from her daughter's eyes, now clenching her teeth in irritation, "Kris, if I hear that one more time-" she paused when she spotted gold and burgundy dressed figures twirling across the ice for another dance.

Anna found she couldn't help but keep an observant eye on Maxine after the strange.. _.'I seriously can't remember...maybe it's just memory loss from the pregnancy._ ' She was aware something was off about that, especially since it wasn't the first time her memories had been altered. ' _Elsa looks so happy...if she trusts Dani, I should too.'_

"What?" Kristoff asked after waiting a patient three seconds.

"Nothing love, yes we're done."

"Good," Anna led them back into the castle and through the ballroom filled with mingling people and the outstanding smell of chocolate, before he continued. "If I heard one more comment about how the boys will be after her, I would've lost it. It's too early to stress about that." Anna rolled her eyes as they made their way up the stairs. ' _And he says I'm over protective.'_

"Hey there could be ladies after her too," Kristoff nodded in understanding, somewhat distracted by the tiny finger gripping his own. The adorableness of her husband's joy was priceless, seeing how his eyes twinkled in admiration. "And we'll always love you two the same, regardless of your preference." Anna continued, kissing her daughter's soft forehead, below the pink hat she wore.

"Yes, but you're not getting married until you're eighty Vinter, okay?"

Anna gasped, "That's unfair, what about Jax?" Hearing this explanation was bound to be good, so she stopped in front of the nursery door and waited.

The blond stopped "Hey, traditionally speaking if Vinter wants a boyfriend, I'm going to be cautious because guys can be jerks. Most girls don't go around breaking guys' hearts because...well it's just not that common. Therefore I trust- actually...Jax you've gotta be mature enough so you're not getting married until you're eighty either." Jax let out a gurgle that warned of tears to follow and Vinter simply gurgled as if she were pleased at the equality.

"Yeah, that's better isn't it sweetheart?" Anna giggled as she opened the door and looked down the hall for Tillie.. _.'Or Tilda I really need to ask he-'_

She was cut off by the same person, "I'm here Your highnesses." Matilda waved awkwardly in a way that reminded Anna of herself, even more so since they were nearly the same age. Anna at a late twenty-two, and Matilda only twenty-four.

"Oh! I had a question...is it okay if-" Anna readjusted her increasingly restless daughter, carefully prying the tiny fingers from her charm necklace. "If I call you Tillie?" The young woman's eyes lit up when she smiled, maybe touched at the realization that she was seen as more than a simple servant. Anna nearly cringed at the thought.

She made sure she knew every staff member by name, or nickname if appropriate, and even went as far as asking how their families were doing. The princess knew Tillie had aged out of the orphanage, where she enjoyed helping take care of her impermanent and shuffling siblings, before taking the job at the castle.

Anna also knew Tillie had a 'hopeless' crush on one of the castle guards, Finn- who was abnormally tall- had sandy blond hair, and green eyes. He was also in a struggling relationship with a cold-hearted woman Tillie could easily replace. (No she definitely _hadn't_ stalked the man to help her maid in training.)

"Yes, I love it thank you." Anna snapped out of her daze and chuckled, a new plan forming to get the two of them together as she sat in the rocking chair beside her husband's.

"Anytime Tillie."

_{}.000.{}_

At nine o'clock the rink had been thawed, bonfire in its place at the center of the courtyard. Many of the families with children had left since it was a Thursday, and a school night. A few more townspeople who had to rise early had also departed, leaving a comfortable sized group in their wake.

Elsa felt incredibly giddy as she spotted the maroon jacketed figure on a bench, with Kristoff and Anna nearby. ' _Great, okay calm down...breathe.'_ Definitely easier said than done. The present in her hands shook slightly, as she approached the group with a grin.

"Hey Max." She gently caressed her back to make her presence known, and the way Maxine's eyes lit up was breathtaking.

Her smile's glow rivaled that of the fire's, the joy audible with every syllable she spoke. "Hey baby blue." Elsa's blush creeped out from its resting place, growing darker as Anna leaned back to be seen and raised her eyebrow. ' _That's embarrassing. But still really cute.'_

She couldn't stifle the giggle that slipped out, her thoughts chaotic as she took a seat next to Max. "Hi." The dimpled smile laughed softly. ' _Yep I already said that.'_ "I said that...already, um. I know you said being here was the best present...but I have another." Elsa managed to say, heart and thoughts racing as she handed the gift to Maxine.

The brunette took a moment to admire the intricate frost design as it caught the light of the dancing flames and shimmered beautifully. "This is incredible Elsa, I haven't even...wow." Max breathed in amazement, running a finger along the icy patterns to find the paper folds. Anna's leg could be seen bouncing impatiently, and even though Elsa admired how carefully the present was opened, she too felt fidgety with anxiety.

The paper was folded, and the box was opened with a gasp. "Elsa." Eyes shining like topaz met her's, dimples growing deeper. "Thank you so much." The gift was placed between her and Anna, arms wrapping around Elsa in a tight, dress-nearly-melting, heart-skipping embrace.

Anna and Kristoff were now fully visible, both making suggestive faces at her until she hid her face in the maroon collar of Max's dress. ' _I'm going to have to let go at some point.'_ Elsa sadly realized, as they both sighed in content.

"Mmmyou're welcome by the way." Her delayed response was muffled but the chuckle that followed was very clear, warmly ghosting along her ear causing a slight shiver.

"Getting too warm?" Another soft whisper tickled her ear, this one making her blush spread further. ' _because "I shiver when I'm warm..." right.'_ She shivered again, unable to hold it back.

"No." It seriously tickled more than anything, but the warmth was definitely a factor.

Another chuckle followed, more playful this time. ' _What was that about?'_ A soft stream of air assaulted her ear in response, and a violent shiver took over Elsa's body before Max finally let her go. "Engh." Elsa shivered again and glared at the giggling culprit. "Not funny." She rubbed her ear briefly, to rid the discomfort.

"No, it's hilarious." Her bubbly giggling was incredibly contagious, Anna and Kris struggling to hold in their own laughter despite their lack of knowledge about the real cause. The blonde herself couldn't even manage to stay serious. ' _I should stuff snow in her mouth again, but I'll let it go. It's her birthday.'_

Her lip twitched as she tried to hold back her grin. "Fine. Just watch yourself." Elsa warned, fully aware Max wouldn't listen.

"I think I'm on thin ice." Max commented to Anna and Kristoff who both fell into another fit of laughter, to Elsa's disapproval.

"Well...I did have another surprise, but I don't think you need any more sugar." Elsa spoke up, pursing her lips as she waited for the apology.

Maxine's jaw dropped, eyes wide with disbelief. "Really? I'm not a two year old. I'm a big girl, I'm twenty-seven now." She cried as she put away her book, staring all the while. What Max was too preoccupied to notice, was the guests around the fire already roasting marshmallows. Though, in the dim light it was understandable seeing as you couldn't really make out the fluffy morsels.

Elsa snickered in unison with the rest of her family, "You didn't even think to ask why there's a pile of sticks next to me." She carefully took one, passing the rest down before grabbing the covered tray of marshmallows. "You can thank Mary too."

Maxine's face lit up again, "This is definitely one of the best birthdays I've ever had Elsa. Thank you, and you too Anna and Kris."

Anna's eyes shimmered with admiration, arms opening to invite Maxine into a brief hug."You're very welcome Dani." Kristoff's smile was also warm, Elsa knew- understanding he really seemed to enjoy Max's presence. Maybe it was like having another sisterly figure to him. "Anytime, It's always such a pleasure to see you." He added, and the unintentional regality in his choice of wording and tone was unexpected...perhaps the royal life was rubbing off slightly.

"You too," Maxine's voice now sliced through the air, unhindered by muffling as they separated. "I know it's early, and there is a lot going on, but after the crazy-and Mary's pregnancy chaos, I'd love to invite you all to the South Holland Palace-"

' _Palace? Wait- wait- what?'_ Elsa's eyes widened as she was caught off-guard by this suprisingly new information. "Wait- p-palace?" It accidentally slipped out before she could simply learn from listening like usual. She felt like an idiot for actually _not_ knowing something for once, instead of knowing _too_ much.

"Yes, I...the Gardien Palace is what my parents renamed it, seeing as my mother was not only a Queen, but a guardian of the future through the events and emotions she can predict. The Palace is where we hold our large events, but of course you'd be more than welcome to stay in the castle- which is inside of the palace." Kristoff and Anna's eyes were both the size of saucers now too, slowly returning back to normal as Max explained. "Our palace was built over and around it- with some of the most interesting architecture I'm sure you'd love Els. Oh, and so many floors to slide on Anna... you'd love it, and Sven would be allowed in too- only the first floor though." Sven made his presence known as he grunted happily beside Kris.

Elsa chuckled, already excited for the offer. " I'd really enjoy that Max, thank you." They all began roasting the morsels, chatting and making jokes as the night progressed. 'I still have to talk with Peter...' Her stomach churned in reply, and she fiddled with the empty stick in her hands. Max was innocent, but it wouldn't matter if she didn't get upset or jealous. _'I need to know how she feels though...Max can't get too upset...it's not like I'm going to kiss him or anything.'_ She told herself, to justify what she was about to do.

A deep breath didn't do much for her nerves, "I'm stuffed, I-uh I'm going to remind the Finance Minister to bring those lovely charts for the meeting tomorrow."

Anna leaned over and gave a concerned frown, "Elsa? You hate those charts." She was too observant for her own good. Elsa clenched her jaw and twitched her brows as a hint to shut up. Max looked between the two before settling on Kristoff who shrugged in oblivion.

"But I'm _sure_ Max could understand them." Her voice was pinched, a further hint to drop the questions. Anna pursed her lips in surrender raising her eyebrows as she leaned back in place. "You _can_ understand _physics_ after all." She added, touching Maxine's knee briefly, in an effort to ease the awkwardness away. The woman smiled shyly, releasing butterflies in Elsa's stomach. "I'll see you soon Max. Happy Birthday."

_{}.000.{}_

Max didn't recognize the Finance Minister from her last trip, but she was fairly certain it wasn't the man Elsa was currently talking to as they mingled in the ballroom. It _had_ been fifteen minutes since the trio left the bonfire, so perhaps she had already talked with the Minister, and was now flirting with someone.

' _Let me grab a drink...maybe they'll be done then.'_ A server conveniently passed with champagne? ' _That'll do.'_

Maxine curled her lip slightly, seeing the young man was still talking to Elsa. It had been a long _seven minutes, and twenty-four seconds_ , (but it wasn't like she was _counting_ or anything.) and Elsa didn't seem to mind or notice his obvious advances. It was infuriating to watch this man touch her arm, or glance at her figure every so often. ' _Excuse you, yes she is a female, not to mention the **Queen** '_

Her eye twitched when Elsa covered a laugh, even more irritation and alcohol seeping into her bloodstream. She swirled her glass and narrowed down a list of options- ways to handle the given situation.

None of them were very queenly.

A flash of red passed her fixed stare, breaking it for a moment. "Anna, um do you know who that is?" She motioned to the man eye-molesting Elsa, ' _How does she not notice that? I would've set him straight the first time his eyes roamed.'_

"No clue...wait, oh .That's Earl. Peter Fjorten the Earl? Of...I don't actually know, but I call him Earl Black. Like Earl Grey the tea...but black because of his hair." Anna explained with a small grimace, either from the name, the rambling, or the from man as a whole. She decided to choose the last, seeing as it fit her needs.

"What about him? You looked uncomfortable...is he a creep?" The man reached for Elsa's hand, admiring the transparent icy arm fabric with his fingers. ' _Give me a reason to slap him please.'_ Her hazel eyes peeled away from the sight, and it was like trying to tear leather, before landing on the bubbly friend beside her.

"Um...well-" Anna began hesitantly, as if she didn't want to offend the young man. This time the platinum blonde was touching _his_ arm. It looked more flirtatious than friendly, resting on his vexingly large bicep, and for a moment Maxine felt her former insecurities grasp at her feet. ' _It's his strength, his shape. Of course she's probably into buff men. Why did you even think you had a chance?'_

This was the same dreadful feeling she had before, in the hallway with Elsa. ' _What is happening?'_ Her throat started to ache, forewarning of the tears of defeat that could follow. Or she could try anyway, keep trying to win her heart. It was a battle between her former shyness, and her reemerging confidence.

"I'd rather not have that...I-I mean him, as a future brother-in-law." She finished quietly, looking up at Maxine with an awkward frown. It looked like there was something else...a hidden explanation behind Anna's caring aqua eyes.

"Righhhttt." She drawled out, lingering on the redhead's expression for a moment more, searching, before turning back to the pressing issue and gulping the last of her champagne.

' _For both our sakes, I'll try.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa bit her lip as Maxine began to walk over, things were going as planned. "So do you think wool, made from your ice could keep people who aren't immune to the Winter air, warm?"

The conversation was actually quite interesting, and she had to forgive herself for any harm that might befall the Earl, from Maxine's possible jealousy. "Well, Igloos can keep people warm, and I can also make heat withstanding ice...so I don't see why not." She touched her braid flirtatiously, or with what most of Arendelle's citizens would see as shyness. Which was the case for the Earl.

He flipped his black hair and flashed dimples all the teen girls squealed over. " Ah, so that's the one you're-" Peter began knowingly, his brown eyes shining as he glanced at the nearing figure. The blush on her cheeks said it all, and he chuckled. " Nice..."

Her heart thundered in her ears, and she took a deep calming breath as Maxine closed in. She had to stay focused. "Peter, I just want to thank you for all your constant support, it's such a blessing to have you on our council."

He slipped in a wink before bowing his head, " It's an honor, to serve such a divine, world-changing, and compassionate leader, Your majesty."

"Oh Peter, you're making me blush." Elsa felt ridiculous, but apparently her acting was quite believable according to Anna. "Thank you." Maxine was hovering near them, looking at the ground- almost as if she were debating with herself. There was something that could set her off however, " You can just call me Elsa, Peter. We're-"

"Sorry, I'm not sure if we met. I'm Max." A strong protective arm wrapped around her waist, and she looked at the cobblestones below her with blazing cheeks. Warmth spread through her entire body, the epicenter at her waist, sending ripples of sparks after. The overwhelming feeling of victory made her want to celebrate, sing, dance in the courtyard even.

Peter smiled kindly, "Hi, Max. I'm Peter, Earl of-"

"To be brutally honest I don't really care. I just didn't appreciate the way you were touching Elsa. Are you courting her?" The scent of alcohol on Maxine's breath was a point of concern, Mary never let Max drink while visiting. Elsa didn't know why, and she didn't want to inquire about a private matter. Maxine could open up further when she was ready to.

"N-no, I-I'm uh." Peter was either left speechless, or just terrified. He quickly cleared his throat and managed to regain his composure. "I'm not that lucky."

Maxine huffed, deeply...almost like a growl. "Then don't touch her." Her tone became dangerously possessive, then was soft and concerned "Elsa...are you okay?" The assured nod was followed by a gentle squeeze that made her shiver.

Despite the lag in her thoughts, she knew Peter's curious, daring nature well. Politically it came in handy, but now? He was playing with fire. "Why not? You are." He pressed, despite Elsa's warning glance.

"What about it? Does this bother you?" Maxine stepped behind her, and it was like cooking hot chocolate all over again. Except this time Elsa was being hugged and the warmth grew, feeling as if it could melt her entire being.

' _It bothers me.'_ Despite the fact, she hesitantly caressed the lean arms around her waist. "Are you that insecure about yourself? Are you jealous of me? Am I threatening your manhood? Are you afraid she's going choose me over a...ego- um... _kapsoneslijer_? _Optiefen_."

' _Woah. She's definitely upset.'_ Elsa gently smacked the arm below her own. "Maxine!"

"Of course not. I'm a woman. Thanks for the reminder." She sighed, arms loosening and slipping away like Summer giving way to Fall; the warmth left. Elsa didn't have time to evaluate what happened, and what it meant. Maxine was now upset, on her birthday- ' _I'm so stupid.'_

"Peter, we can talk later. Thank you for your help." He nodded knowingly, offering a sympathetic smile for the way things played out.

"Anytime." His voice was distant as she briskly walked to meet Max, outside of the ballroom. The tall brunette was leaning in a corner, almost invisible to anyone who wasn't on a search mission.

"Max? Are you okay?" She asked nervously, stomach twisting with regret.

The lack of readable emotion complimented her response, "Yes of course. I apologize, for acting...I mean how you would say...over-acting?" Elsa's sudden urge to giggle allowed a grin to slip. It was impossible to stay serious when Maxine was unintentionally being adorable.

There weren't many times she needed to correct Maxine's vocabulary, as she was nearly fluent. Her accent was barely noticeable, sounding slightly more French than Dutch due to her mother's origin.

"It's actually overreacting, Max. But that was cute, you almost had it." A blush painted her freckled cheeks, as she silently mouthed the word. She then cracked a sad smile for Elsa to evaluate. "I think there's more to this...can we have a sleepover? And talk? Or would that bother you? I mean make uncomfortable. Sorry, that's not a good id-"

"Elsa, that actually sounds amazing. I'll be okay...I think. If I get too close just kick me or something...I don't want to make _you_ uncomfortable." The brunette cut her off, with a more genuine smile. Then there were the details...that made the platinum blonde nervous again. Whose room? If it were her's, she'd need to ask the staff to kindle the fire...she didn't need the fireplace and hadn't used it in nearly a year. Maxine needed warmth.

' _"You're really warm for an Ice Queen"'_ A chillingly familiar voice replayed, but an idea was born from the memory.

' _I can keep her warm...she can't be too close if I'm initiating it...'_ The same confidence she had on the North Mountain encouraged her to proceed. "Touché, because I don't want to make you uncomfortable either. Don't feel pressured to answer anything that's too personal."

_{}.000.{}_

Kristoff and Anna had been watching the whole ordeal play out, and Anna leaped at the chance to interrogate Peter as the two monarchs left. "Ah, Peter! Were you uh.. helping Elsa by any chance?"

He frowned, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Yes, I'm not sure how it went...I got yelled at by that Max lady. I'm nearly certain she would've attacked me if I laid one more finger on your sister."

' _Oh he's in for a surprise.'_ Anna thought, realizing didn't know who ' _that Max lady_ ' was. "Right, just be careful during the meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, she'll be at the meeting. Fantastic. Is it too early to call off sick?" Peter fake coughed a few times before rasping, "I'm so sorry I couldn't attend," he paused, gasping dramatically. "I think I've caught your lovesickness." The Earl coughed again before they both leaned over in laughter.

"Leonardo's paintings you're a great actor, it's believable. You can tell they like each other right? Because Elsa's like, 'Max said she's in love with someone, so I have to win her heart.' " Anna rolled her eyes, smiling even more when Kristoff reappeared at her side.

He managed to jump right into the conversation, "And I'm sure you said, 'It's you Els. Stop being oblivious.'"

Peter laughed knowingly. "And _I'm_ sure she didn't believe you."

Anna nodded, "Correct. Oh, by the way she's the Queen of South Holland. She just didn't want all the attention with it being her birthday and all." She explained, waiting for the reaction.

The young Earl froze in shock. "Queen Maxine?! I'm lucky I escaped with my head. South Holland is a force to be reckoned with, and probably is the biggest kingdom ruled by a magic-wielder."

Kristoff's eyes widened, "Wait- Dani has powers too?"

"Wait-no, I'm not sure about that, but her mother does." Peter replied, still in awe of the revelation.

Anna nodded, already aware of that situation. "Right...I think she might too, keep an eye on her during the meeting okay?" ' _Maybe she's not sick, she's just trying to hide her powers or something.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Maxine froze at the staircase, "Come on, I don't want you tripping again." Elsa teased, the slighted smirk on her painted lips. The fire in her cheeks thawed the ice, and she bit her lip as they started to their rooms. Her hand twitched on its own when a cool silky brush sent sparks up her arm. ' _Was that on purpose? Should I...'_

Elsa's hand was reached out in the slightest bit, even closer than their nearly touching shoulders. Her eyes however were now pointed down, almost shyly- away from their hands. _'She's probably afraid of being too clingy...like I was.'_ The realization gave the little push, and she slipped her hand around the more fair one.

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment, almost in shock, glancing at the cause. Her blush was visible even in the dim candlelit hallways, providing a rush of satisfaction. "Just in case." A smile broke from behind her lips, and apparently was contagious as Elsa's appeared too.

They reached the third floor, carpet rolling out leading the way in comfortable silence. She let her mind wander, what nightdress would be the best? Whose room? Anxiety began to bubble in her stomach, ' _I haven't told her about the bed...it can't be mine.'_

Almost as if she had known, Elsa spoke up as they stopped in front of their doors. "Would you like to stay in my room? I- it might be a bit cold since I don't need my fireplace, but I can ask them to start it." The fragile, snowflake soft voice sent pleasnt shivers down her spine. The idea of being surrounded by everything Elsa was already exhilarating, not to mention sleeping with her. Well-sleeping _next_ to her.

"That sounds wonderful, I honestly sleep better in the cold anyway." That wasn't a lie, sleeping with a fireplace blazing without blankets was incredibly comfortable. Perhaps the opposite would work just as well.

Elsa's smile lit up the hallway, "Perfect, just knock when you're ready." She instructed before slipping into her room with a returned wave.

' _Hm, purple silk fitted nightgown...that'll do.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa looked out the triangular window at the moonlit Fjord, Maxine's ship was the only foreign flag, a tulip among crocuses. They were lonely...both of them, unable to express themselves out of fear of rejection amoung a sea of uniformity.

" _A certain type of wind has swept me up_

 _But till it's found each bone_

 _I am overcome_

 _There is an icy breath that escapes my lips_

 _And I am lost again..._

 _In the sea of lovers without ships,_

 _And lovers without sign_ ,

 _You're the only way out of this,_

 _Sea of lovers losing time,_

 _And lovers losing hope_

 _Will you let me follow you,_

 _Wherever you go..._ _Bring me home..."_

 ** _Knock-Knock knock_**

Elsa jumped away from the window, and heart racing in anticipation she quickly checked herself in the mirror. ' _hair down, blue gown.'_ Which seemed very revealing in the dim light. She turned to grab her darker blue robe from the changing screen, slipping it on and facing the door.

"Come in." Despite the nerves she managed to muster up a steady voice, but her knee length gown was starting to look increasingly interesting. Her hands were folded in front-the normal queen pose of her's, eyes snapping back up as the graceful dark purple figure floated into the room with a click.

Her hair was brushed to the side, framing her face and cascading down like molten bronze and brass. She stepped closer into the moonlight that streamed through the window, and a few copper strands could be seen as well. "You should wear your hair down more often...it looks beautiful." Maxine complimented, clearly in awe as she hesitantly moved closer, barefeet silent on the chilled floor.

Elsa looked at the glowing strands on her shoulders and blushed. "T-thank you, I-" Speechless. Words couldn't be formed, stuck in her throat like a spoonful of peanut butter. _'Come on, say something...clearly she's beautiful. Did she see the note? Hopefully not yet. Maybe tomorrow.'_ Her thoughts weren't even in order. "So, t-this is my room." Obviously. She mentally face-palmed.

Max seemed to pick up on the awkward hesitation, "The same room you were isolated in?" Her voice was quiet, as if she could break something if she spoke any louder. Eyes were soft, sympathetic in a way that brought comfort.

The blonde nodded in reply, offering a small smile of reassurance. She wanted Max to know she hadnt overstepped, that she could ask those type of questions if she was curious. The brunette however simply reached out to offer a hug, and like a magnet Elsa floated into the warming embrace.

Muscular arms provided such security, and the familiar scent made her racing heart swell. _'I can never get tired of this...of you. Tomorrow. Maybe I'll tell you then.'_ She silently planned, sighing as gentle fingers traced her back...possibly writing something? She didn't recognize the words...it was French? No Dutch.

 _'Ik Ben verl...ebd?...'_ The cursive melded together and made it too difficult to follow.

It stopped and she hesitantly pulled away, and Elsa felt nervous as those topaz eyes searched her face for a moment. "I'm sure you have some questions for me." Max finally spoke up, arms sliding away from the half embrace they had been in.

 _'Well that was mysterious. Yes, the questions. Oh her feet are probably freezing!'_ Elsa snapped back to reality and chuckled awkwardly. "Right, uh here..." She motioned towards the bed before climbing in on the right side, pale legs slipping beneath the duvet and blankets. The Dutch queen wasn't far behind, hesitantly climbing in on the other side and moving closer, until their legs and hips touched.

"Am I too close?" Max faltered, ready to move over an inch, but that wasn't necessary.

"No." She proved the point further by grabbing the hand next to her resting them over the purple and blue feather filled fabric. "What...did Peter make you jealous? Is it hard not being able to flirt openly or date...is that why?"

"Yes it is quite excruciating sometimes. I'm also just protective after my experience, that and my feelings mixed with alcohol usually doesn't end well. Hence why my sister never allows me to drink in her presence. That, and I probably drink more than I should...my mother doesn't allow me to drink anymore after finding an empty bottle in my study. Actually, Mary was the one to find it." A sigh was one of regret and disappointment, eyes cast down at their intertwined fingers. "Our mother sensed my odd behavior beforehand, and even warned me of the issues it would cause in the future. I, of course didn't listen, and after finding out from Mary she was horrified- cut the trade for two years, and had the cellars locked... even with the small amount that remained. So when I do have access...I tend to get carried away, I apologize. I'm not as perfect as I may seem, I have a lot of hidden battles too Elsa." Their eyes met again, and the Snow queen squeezed their hands gently.

Max was ashamed, admittedly struggling. "I'll be here to help you face and defeat them all Max. I promise."

"Thank you." There was a brief silence, a hesitation before she continued. " C-can I ask why?" Elsa tilted her head, curiously. "W-why you two aren't courting? You looked very c-comfortable." It sounded as if Maxine had almost choked up, or stumbled over her words, followed by her clearing her throat.

' _A purpose for everything...'_ Elsa thought to herself, Maxine's hesitation before the question had hinted at a motive. "I- have a hopeless crush on someone else." She admitted, cursing her paleness as her cheeks tinged with pink.

Eyebrows twitched in curiosity, "Hopeless? Really? Everyone _loves_ you. I heard King Frederik cried for two weeks after you turned him down."

"Three. Maybe not hopeless, but it's complicated. Or maybe I'm making it too complicated."

" _Overintellectualization_ remember? Don't over think it." Elsa returned the brunette's small smile of reassurance, and her eyes locked with honey colored orbs that roamed over her face. ' _Is there something on my face? Or is she just...admiring?'_ Blue eyes nervously fell to the matching duvet warming their legs, and her flushed cheeks were revealed when she absentmindedly tucked her loose hair back.

' _Say something...'_ The plea was to herself, but she could feel eyes still gazing which made it hard to think logically.

"Effortlessly cute." The silence slipped away with a barely spoken whisper, and the blonde looked up at the breathtaking source. "Sorry, that was out loud wasn't it?" This time Max glanced away, only for a moment before continuing with a shy smile. "It's true."

Elsa realized she was losing her confidence as Maxine continued. ' _Get it together.'_ A topic change was probably the best was to regain control, maybe even get an answer in the process. "If I'm cute, I bet she's beautiful." Her heart felt like it had been squeezed, leaving an after-ache at the mention of her 'nemesis'.

Amber eyes twinkled at the reply, her smile growing. "Well I honestly think she breaks the rules of beauty. Aphrodite should be jealous."

' _She's not the only one.'_ "When did you two meet?"

"Two years ago at a ball...I actually like to think of that day as my birthday since I wasn't truly living before then."

"That's really cute. Can I ask what...oh! Is she of Royal descent?" Elsa asked nervously, trying to organize all the information she had.

Maxine looked out of the triangular window before turning back to the younger Queen with a smiling reply. "Technically, yes."

The way she was smiling made her feel dense, like the answer was simple. ' _I can't- not now. It can't be me.'_ She convinced herself while staring at her pale hands. "I feel like would make an awful detective."

"Hm, only because you're incredibly oblivious sometimes." Maxine playfully bumped into her shoulder, and being off balance caused Elsa to nearly fall over before catching herself with a giggle.

"So I've heard." With a boost from her supporting arm she bumped into the brunette who was already prepared. She didn't move an inch and it was like hitting a wall. "Ow." Max simply gave her a smug look, complete with a smirk. It made her stomach flutter, and the fading blush returned immediately. "Okay, Hercules."

"Tytanius." Elsa lowered her brows, what kind of reply was that? As if Maxine noticed the confusion she continued, "Don't laugh, but my middle- middle name is Tytanius." A sigh followed as she closed her eyes in anticipation.

' _Max Tytanius. That sounds like a really attractive Gladiator name.'_ Her ears began to burn at the thought. ' _Laugh? Why would I laugh?'_ The way Maxine was acting made it seem like she hated the name, Elsa felt the opposite, chills slipping down her spine at the sound of it. "Tytanius." A cringe followed in response, "I love it."

"I hate it." Both replies overlapped and amber eyes suddenly snapped open in disbelief. "How? It's awful. I was always laughed at by the other kids because they said it wrong. Especially Rudi and Runo...Hans' twin brothers."

"Of course all the brothers except Lars are bad news. Their poor wives." Elsa replied, aware all their wives were paid no mind as the brothers fought for their father's approval.

"They veiw them as nothing other than baby factories, it's sickening."

"I would never objectify my wife." Elsa froze, ' _Why did I say that?'_ heart now pounding like a hammer as Maxine gave her an expectant look. It was curious, but pressing at the same time. Piercing eyes were squeezing a response from the unresponsive, secretive grasps of her mind. Elsa struggled to fight back, fear crackling in her veins. "I- If- um..."

A cool breeze flowed through the room. "Elsa? Are you..."

"If I _were a boy, I think I could understand, how it feels to love a girl, and I swear I'd be a better man."_ She sang quietly, heart still racing in anticipation, clasped hands nearly shaking in her lap.

Amber eyes searched over her flushed face, and she prayed her secrets were covered. "Righttttt." She didn't sound convinced, staring for another moment before offering a innocent smile. "No offense baby blue, but you look exhausted." A hand reached out and sent shocks dancing below her cheek as a soft thumb caressed it.

' _Well I only got three hours of sleep...Sleep!'_ "Max, I'm so sorry. How did you sleep last night? I- Are you okay love?" ' _Dear Valhalla did I just say that? Aristotle's findings, I really must be too tired to control my speech.'_ She nearly face palmed, but decided to roll with it, after all Maxine's cheek was already under her fingers, soft and warm as a blush darkened under the dim candles.

"Awww, I'm fine kitten. I promise." The tenderness in Maxine's voice was enough to make her melt, and adding the new nickname turned her into a puddle. Elsa giggled, ' _Kitten? That's precious...but she's probably just teasing since I called her love. She's making this very difficult for me. I could easily kiss her right now.'_ she bit her own lip at the thought of those soft pink lips against her's. ' _Maybe I will kiss you tomorrow...who am I to fight this?'_

She cleared her throat, snapping back to reality, "Good. We should get some rest for the meeting tomorrow. I'll try to keep it short, but important matters might be resurfaced, and the council might demand discussion to resolve them." Elsa slipped the robe from her shoulders, hanging it on the bed post. She tried to hide her shy blush, sliding the blanket off her lap as they both adjusted their sitting positions to sleeping ones facing each other.

"As long as I have you there to keep me sane." Max flashed another seemingly innocent smile, but her eyes shimmered with joy as Elsa tucked the extra blanket against Maxine's more temperature sensitive body.

"Always." The blonde smiled in reply, watching for any signs of discomfort from her guest. "Is this okay? Are you sure you're warm enough?" Elsa asked softly, gently rubbing an arm of the blanket wrapped form in front of her.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Elsa." The barely noticeable, supressed shiver said otherwise. ' _She seemed fine earlier without the blankets even...'_ The blonde decided not to dwell on it, more fond of them being in close proximity anyway.

"Here. . ." She gently pulled on the blanket, prompting Maxine to do the rest. Though tentative, she followed and Elsa bravely slid under- against the silken clad figure and pulled the muscular arm over her own waist. " I-is _this_ okay?" The blonde wrapped her own arm around the brunette as she asked, finally gazing up to meet the breathtaking eyes she had been falling for ever since the day they met.

It was difficult to see in the dim candlelight, yet Max's face looked flushed. " I- Yes, it's um- good."

"Good, I don't want you getting sick." If she was flushed before, now she was red as a cherry. Deciding that was far enough, she skipped the temptation to kiss Maxine's blazing forhead. "Good night Max Tytanius Danette."

A happy but tired sounding hum followed, "G-good night Ms. Arendelle. Sweet dreams."

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa's eyes fluttered open, the familiar scent of lavender intoxicatingly close...under her. She couldn't help but smile as her heart skipped, listening to the steady drum beneath her ear. They always seemed to end up in this position, everytime they shared a sleeping space. ' _Attracted like a magnet, you're my metal...'_ It only made sense.

"Hm." Maxine hummed, and Elsa held her breath, knowing from the previous times they had shared a bed- Max was about to sleep talk. It wasn't rare, and apparently alcohol only made it worse.

"Ithrustedtoo hard. Myarm. I brokethebed. Sorry."

Elsa paled even further than her complexion. "What?" She froze again realizing she wasn't in her head. ' _She did what?'_ Maybe she could get an answer out of this..."Whose bed?"

There was a pause, "Hmmm, thecastle's." Max answered softly, the pitch in her voice changing as if she were a storyteller. "I'll buy a neone babeizokay."

The urge to ask who 'babe' was, was nearly as overwhelming as the urge to go check Maxine's bed. That was violating privacy more than she already had, and that wasn't right. "Go to sleep love." Elsa winced, unsure of what else to say to someone absentmindedly sleep talking their secrets away.

"Hmkay." The arm around her back tightened pulling their forms even closer, effectively warming them both. ' _How in the world did she break the- Dear Valhalla. Stop thinking about it. . .maybe she'll tell you tomorrow.'_

_{}.000.{}_

 **Follow, fave, review and suggest- it always makes my day!**

Lightweight\- Demi Lovato

 _My_ favorite...Sea of Lovers\- Christina Perri

If I Were a Boy\- Beyoncé


	12. YOU have crust

College starts today...yay.

I'll try to keep the pace- with longer chapters to make up for any lost time though.

 **Askousen44** \- Thank you!

And thanks for the reviews and messages guys, it means so much and always makes my day!

_{}.000.{}_

' _Vanilla, pine, and fresh snow...or maybe vanilla ice cream in Winter. That's what her scent is.'_ Max thought, as she basked in the comfort it brought already this morning.

Elsa was in her arms looking angelic in a peaceful sleep, platinum blonde waves crashing down her shoulders and landing in the center of her back, over Maxine's tight hold. Her bangs fell over her face, fluttering with every breath she took, and falling back into place.

More focused, she became aware of her other hand's position, behind Elsa's bare knee. One of her slender legs was straight beside her own two, while the other (she was holding) was bent across them.

For a moment the brunette wished she would've worn a shorter nightgown, the desire to feel Elsa's satiny legs against her own very tempting...but terrifying. Wearing long clothing was a protective coping mechanism she picked up after the assault, providing security and a curtain to hide behind.

 _'...I haven't worn short sleeves in twelve years.'_ Max scowled lightly at the cause for such measures, the cause for the fear and scars.

 _'I keep my dagger on me, no one can hurt me again.'_ She stole a glance to her right, on the nightstand were her dagger rested, ready for action.

' _But they'll leer at you...think about touching you.' A voice countered, 'Don't give them that liberty.'_ Max frowned, another voice of reason stepping in.

' _It's nice to feel wanted--admired for your beauty. Just threaten the perverts with a deathly glare, let them know you aren't one to be messed with. Your family isn't to be messed with.'_ This sounded much more convincing...but it was still frightening. It was something to work on for the next time she saw Elsa, it'd be a surprise.

She gently pressed a kiss to the woman's head, biting her lip as a wave of warmth rushed through her body. Freckled cheeks blushed at the revelation of how close Elsa was, head resting above her now fluttering heart and a pale hand resting below her breast. She was respectful even in her sleep...thankfully, lest Maxine be triggered and accidentally hurt her.

Max glanced around the dark room, eyes stopping on a faintly glowing blue rose, incased in ice, on Elsa's desk. It was clearly important as it was protected by a display case, and she wondered what it it's significance was.

Maybe Elsa's crush had given it to her...the thought made her stomach twist and quickly shift her gaze.

The clock across the room read...5:30, an hour and a half before breakfast, followed by the meeting.

 _'I should probably get her up, I know she's an early riser.'_ Max decided, frowning briefly at the thought of ruining this perfection. The idea of waking her up and seeing how adorable she was, was motivating though.

Maxine started with gently stroking the soft platinum locks of hair, while running fingers down the silky blue gown to where the duvet began at her slender waist. Her hand went no further, but curious eyes lingered on the covered curves below the boundary line.

' _Sorry Elsa, it's just mesmerizing...even without your sinful sashaying.'_ She mentally apologized before averting her eyes in obeisance, because Elsa deserved every ounce of her respect and more.

"Hey baby blue..." The brunette carefully squeezed the leg she was still caressing, gentle stirring stopping her in her tracks.

"Hmmm." Elsa murmured eyes still closed, "Dimples." Max couldn't help but blush, smiling at the new name birthed from a possible admiration of Elsa's.

"Angel eyes." She countered, hesitantly relocating her other hand above the duvet to brush hair from said eyes. Breath caught in her throat as disguised angel wings fluttered open, the baby blue orbs instantly capturing her own. 'Checkmate.'

A tired giggle nearly killed the brunette as she struggled to breathe, heart now skipping under the perpetrator's ear. "Queen Enchanting." Probably her personalized version of Prince Charming. Sure it was creative, but Max had an entire list on call, summoned at the very thought.

"Kitten." Elsa's blush was now visible, and she buried her head in the crook of the older queen's neck where muffled giggles followed. "Time to get up."

Cool breath ghosted along her neck before Elsa disappointedly returned to her original sleeping position. "Is there a reason you call me that?" She asked hesitantly, playing with strands of her hair like a flirting teenager.

That was a silly question. "Yes, because you make these cute little noises in your sleep, and you're small, adorable, cuddly, and innocent like a little kitten. Plus they might be my favorite baby animal."

Elsa blushed harder at the news, until her eyebrows knitted together slightly. "Oh. Wait did I fall asleep first?"

Maxine paused not seeing why it was important, but nodded anyway. "Yeah, I knew you were tired-" She still hadn't gotten an answer as to why the blonde had looked so exhausted...after all they had done the same activities. Perhaps Elsa stayed up after she went to recover from the random hallway episode.

Apparently she'd never get the answer. "Is that...is that a dagger?" Elsa had fired another question, rubbing the sleep from her eyes to clearly examine the calf holster on the nightstand.

Maxine froze again, empty pre-breakfast stomach lurching at a terrifying realization, "I wasn't going to try anything I promise Elsa, I just don't want anything to happen to you. My mother is a guardian of the people, and as queen it's now my duty to protect those I love, okay?"

Confusion again masked Elsa's features, voice sincere she replied, "I trust you Max, I've told you that." She curiously reached for it and Max giggled at how far off she was, handing it over the remaining distance.

The blonde carefully pulled the small dagger from its leather home and gasped softly as the intricate designs etched into the quillon. "It's beautiful." Fingers deserving the same compliment ran over the design ardently, reading it.

A chill suddenly snaked down Maxine's spine, erupting into warmth. "Thanks, it was my Grandmother's." Elsa's eyes again widened in disbelief to her amusement.

The image of a seventy year old Queen carrying around a dagger nearly made her chuckle, but it hadn't quite played out that way. "I guess I hail from a long line of badass women. Magic welders of course, so its primary purpose is to serve as protection from any accusations. I'll have to gift it to the next descendant that shows any signs of magic." At the moment the idea of magic wielding made her stomach churn, especially after what happened yesterday.

Baby blue eyes lifted to her own, head tilted with wonder. "But how did _you_ get it?" It was a good question, one she hadn't truly questioned before now.

"This was the dagger Mother used to save me from the Baron of Reidall, and then she gave it to me on my 16th birthday." At least that's why Maxine thought she had it...maybe there was more to the picture.

Elsa held it so carefully, like glass, as she admired how it caught and reflected the available light in the dark room. "I pray you've never had to use it."

Another locked door of her past was knocked on and Max chuckled dryly, memories flashing of the times it was used to nick or stab someone dumb enough to test her boundaries.

"Not to kill, but as a warning- multiple times." Baby blue eyes flashed with a worried curiousity, and she decided to open the door. "I don't know what it is with Barons, but one began picking on this servant of mine, Rachel, a very sweet girl we hired from the orphanage...kind of like another sister to me.

Garrett was staying in the palace, in a room away from the castle since we had a rough history with his family and kingdom. So of course his room needed cleaning and whatnot...and Rachel being the precious girl she is offered, despite my mother's hesitancy.

I kept an eye on her, watching as she explored and happened to run into him. 'Get out of my way wench.' He said, 'Actually...you're still in my way, I can't have you spilling secrets about where I'm headed.' He then proceeded to cover her mouth and lock her in the nearest closet."

Max sighed in disbelief, moving to a sitting position before continuing. "Of course I got in a fight with him after he locked Rachel in a closet and proceeded to steal jewelry from our hidden treasure room. I leaned in the doorway waiting, and when he noticed he panicked, grabbed a sword from the wall and lunged." Elsa gasped in shock, and there was a fleeting smile before Max slipped back into seriousness.

"I wear modest dresses for more than one reason; my arm," Maxine motioned to the outer side of her left bicep, tracing under her deltoid, towards her inner elbow. "was sliced as I reached for my dagger. It hurt like a Rochambeau...but he was probably in more pain than me in the end." There was a quiet slip of the dagger being returned to its black leather sheath, held out for the brunette to put back.

' _Fantastic, you've freaked her out.'_ She mentally scolded herself as a deafening silence passed, the sound of shifting the only current response.

Until a cool hand caressed her flawed shoulder. The mattress jolted as she nearly jumped out of her skin and held back the growl of a caged animal.

She aggressively fought the instinct to rip her arm away at the new foreign contact with her hidden scar, breath shaky as pale gentle fingers traced it.

Elsa's voice was as gentle as her touch, "How many stitches did you have to get?" The fact that it still felt slightly numb in some areas was off-putting, upsetting, and almost sickening.

Max closed her eyes in an attempt to ease the sudden nausea, "Twenty three." but her heart continued to slam against her ribcage painfully. Memories of staggering out of the room and falling against the wall, faint from blood loss, flashed behind her eyelids.

Maxine was credited with being fearless, but it wasn't true. She was afraid of death- because of the impact it would have on her family, on her kingdom.

The fine line between between dying foolishly and protecting heroically had been tested that day. She had been lucky, learning it was better to protect heroically than to die foolishly.

Dying now would mean losing the most life changing woman she had ever met, a woman better than she had ever dreamed...' _I could've lost you if I died that day...all over stupid jewels.'_

A tear sneaked from confinement-- cool against her flushed cheek, and as if Elsa could feel the shaking worsen to trembling, she stopped the ministrations. "Are you okay?" The simple question pulled her from waves of fear, a weight easing off her chest.

"I-I-" No.

She was carefully pulled into a loose hug, head resting on Elsa's shoulder as fingers ran through her bed-head. "It's okay, I've got you."

_{}.000.{}_

Meanwhile, after a forced, awkward... brief chat with Finn (persuaded by Anna) Kristoff had discovered the guard was now single and gave him the day off to help him "clear his mind".

'Anna I have no clue how this is supposed to help Tillie. Your plans are absurd.' He had no idea what she was up to, deciding it was best to go with the flow.

"Yay, you're back!" Kris chuckled at his adorable wife and returned her warm embrace carefully, leaning down to kiss his son's forehead.

He braced himself for the ear-piercing squeal that could follow his news, "Yes, Finn is available and has the day off." It didn't, but the look of joy on her face was priceless and Jax cooed at the sudden commotion.

"Tillie! Here." She carefully but quickly handed Jax to his waiting father. "I'll take Vinter. Because you need to go catch up with Finn." That's what she was up to...matchmaking.

The young maid's brown eyes sparkled. "Wait _really_? Thank you!" Kristoff couldn't help but smile knowingly at the young woman, instantly recognizing that type of joy--a near parallel to his own feelings for Anna.

'Maybe she is good at matchmaking...one mistake, multiple successes. No matter how crazy the plan.'

"You're welcome Tillie, wait--follow me I have something for you first." The ice harvester smiled down at his relaxed son, his hazel blue eyes studying the features he would eventually grow to resemble.

"I'm going to let you in on a secret." He began, sitting in one of the rocking chairs with a sigh. "I sent Finn on a mission for me...to get a present for your mother because she deserves the world. It sounds cliché I know, but you'll feel the same way one day." Kristoff barely heard the footsteps as they returned to the nursery. "Of course not till you're eighty though." He ended, voice now above the whisper he used before.

"Really? Again with that?" Anna chuckled, placing a warm loving hand on his shoulder. He leaned his head back with a derpy smile she couldn't help but laugh harder at.

It was music to his ears. "How will they learn if we keep changing the rules?" He defended, as he admired the amused but adoring cyan eyes of his wife.

"Hm, I'll let you be right." They shared a gentle kiss. "For now." She added with a smirk before mysteriously slipping out of the nursery.

A toothless gurgle broke his train of thought. "Yep, she is crazy...but we love her for it."

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her dress today was of light blue fabric...long sleeved, and modest enough for the meeting, but had dark blue icy details climbing up the bodice and down the arms.

' _Are you sure you don't want a knee slit?_ ' She chuckled at her reasoning behind the question. _'I can't be distracted by Maxine's straying touches.'_ A blush tinged her cheeks before she gracefully clicked out of her chambers to retrieve said woman.

Eavesdropping was unnecessary this time, since the melodious voice seeped through the door and the walls of Max's room.

" _You're an angel, in disguise_

 _When you color your eyes_

 _But angels don't need covering"_

Elsa froze in the center of the hall, unable to move as two of the dots connected.

" _You're a princess, you're a queen_

 _You don't need finer things_

 _But I'll buy you diamond rings,_

 _Just because."_

She's technically of royal descent... that was answered by her question last night, now described even further.

' _A queen? I'm a queen. Obviously Elsa, focus.'_ Elsa hugged herself, heart racing, temperature dropping...but to her dismay the singing stopped. She blushed, snapping back to reality to fix the temperature abnormality.

' _It's just a song. You sing all the time, usually with a purpose...but people can sing for fun.'_ It felt silly to defend every questionable action of Maxine's, only to betray her own hopes. The continuous wrestling was wearing her down.

 _'I should get her for breakfast.'_ On the contrary she paused as a different tune began,

" _Now I've got you in my space,_

 _I won't let go of you~_

 _Got~ you shackled in my embrace_

 _I'm latching on to you~"_

"Are you gonna knock?" The voice made her jump, freeze a spot on the door, and then hold a hand to her unprepared heart. "Do you not know how to knock either?" Olaf asked innocently, completely oblivious to the terror he had just instilled within his creator.

That wasn't important however, as her brain muddled with the resonating cello-like voice, fluttering through the music scale like a butterfly. " _Shhh_ Olaf."

 _'I still recall when Max told me she didn't sing...what a liar. Someone else needs to witness this, because I feel like I'm listening to an angel.'_

"Okay, Olaf..." Elsa began after hushing him, before spotting the disbelief on her curiousity-lured sister's face. "Wait, do you...Anna...I-" She raised her free hand, signaling to calm down for a moment.

"You're in shock, quite frankly so am I. It's okay. I'm sure she'll sing you to sleep if you _ask_ tonight." Anna teased knowingly, breaking Elsa's fixed trance at the newly thawed door.

"Anna! Nothing happened. Trust me, you'd be the first to know if anything did." She rolled her eyes, and the emerging silence indicated the end of the unintentional concert. Vinter even seemed to gurgle sadly at the loss.

"She was singing about you, y'know." A whisper planted in her thoughts before gracefully slipping down the hall, Olaf's hand clasped in her's.

 _'Okay, a leap of faith...I'll invite her to the library for another 'physics lesson' with her new book. She'll find the note, I'll blush like a sunburnt marshmallow, and if I'm not rejected- we'll kiss.'_ She planned nervously, realizing the chances of her truly executing the plan were slim. There was still tomorrow...if it didn't work out today.

The unmistakable jangle of a doorknob punctured her thought process, half formulated ideas escaping like the air of a balloon. She fingered at her signature braid, painfully aware Maxine preferred it down instead.

There was an air of regality to uphold however, and loose flowing locks was not on the favorability list. (But somehow men in powdered wigs were fine.) She rolled her eyes at the memory of the first meeting with the Duke of 'Weasel-town'. (Along with toupees.)

"Elsa." A hug was initiated by Maxine...whose black sleeves were...rolled. It was just one fold--to her wrists, but the gesture and effort was heart melting.

She wanted to emphasize that it was appreciated and recognized. "Max, you look beautiful." Elsa whispered, smiling idiotically as she leaned back, fingers tracing down the black fabric covering Maxine's forearms.

The brunette chuckled in reply, "Says the woman who breaks the rules of beauty." and a wink sealed the deal. Yet before the blonde had a chance to come to a quick conclusion the decorative violet skirts had already disappeared down the hall.

_{}.000.{}_

"Anna, can I ask you some questions?" Maxine had seemingly popped out of nowhere, now following the redhead as she made her way down the stairs.

Secretly the princess had been waiting for this, honestly surprised it hadn't come sooner. "Absolutely, about...Els?"

The brunette glanced behind them at the empty carpet and nodded. "Yes, uh has she ever dated or courted anyone? Or shown interest in anyone...specifically men?"

Anna bit back an excited smirk, pausing for a moment to collect herself, and adjust her daughter as they reached the second floor landing. "No to courting, and romantically? No. Peter is the closest she's ever gotten to being in a relationship with."

"So they're just friends now." The first reply was more to herself than to Anna as they started down the stairs again. "She said she was hopelessly in love with someone...who else is she close to?"

It was painful, trying to be as vague as possible for Elsa's sake. "She's closest with you and Peter," Anna decided to cut it off there, not wanting to mix in all the married friends they now had. "Oh and Punzie, but she's our cousin...you've met her."

"Right the chick with the bright green eyes, and the cute little chameleon...redeemed thief for a husband. Ohhhhh and that Cass girl...are _they_ close?"

Anna could feel the sudden tension being pulled like a string. She remembered Maxine shooting daggers at Cassandra anytime she so much as breathed in Elsa's direction. "Not so much anymore, why? Are you jealous?"

Maxine scoffed "What? No. _I'm_ the one staying here, _she's_ not. Wait, _has_ she ever stayed here to visit?" If she was trying to deny being jealous, she was failing miserably.

"No...you were definitely jealous." The strawberry-blonde teased, enjoying this situation way too much.

The queen uttered an exasperated groan, throwing her head back dramatically. "I'm not jealous, I just...wouldn't mind pushing her off a cliff."

Apparently Elsa was falling in love with a psychopath...Anna concluded from the stoic expression the older woman wore. " _Dani_!" She scolded as they stepped inside of the dining hall. "What did she ever do to you?"

She nodded thanks to the door holders before turning back to Anna with a smirk. "I'm just joshing Anna. She's a badass like me, and that's a threat. I had to compete with her anytime we were in the same room."

Anna snickered, it was definitely jealousy. "I see. Is that why you asked Cass to arm wrestle? So you could show your _dominance_?" Vinter tried to copy the giggling sound, and smiled at the success, content with entertaining herself at the moment.

"Yep." The Dutch Queen crossed her arms proudly as they waited behind their chairs for Elsa's arrival.

The baby turned her head in the direction of the new noise. "Ebth?"

"For _Elsa_?" The mother continued with a grin, watching for her daughter's reaction. "pha?" Vinter tried again...clearly she was going to be quite the talker in a few months.

"Yep." Max answered, too busy reliving the moment to filter her responses. "Wait! Uh-no." Her hands dropped as she reached to nervously fiddle with her loose side bangs.

Vinter jerked her arms at the exclamation, "Ooh!" hazel eyes widening in an attempt to be more expressive.

The princess laughed at them both, "Don't worry, there's a reserved part of Elsa's heart with your name on it."

_{}.000.{}_

Max nervously sat right of Elsa, who sat at the head of the council table, concerningly quiet. There was purpose for avoiding the elephant in the currently empty room; a diplomatic one. Nevertheless, it ate at Maxine's nerves, waiting for Elsa's response to her indirect confession.

A deep breath pulled her attention from the ledgers in front of her, and to the blonde's intimidatingly unreadable gaze. " Maxine...c-can you meet me in the library after our meeting? With your physics book."

Questions began to multiply in her head, but she nodded in reply. "Of course." Until then she'd sweep it under the rug, there were more important things to face as people began to file into the council room.

' _Speaking of..._ ' Maxine curled her lip as a irritatingly familiar man, suited in a grey dress coat, took a spot across from her- next to Elsa. With hazel eyes narrowed, she leaned forward slightly and growled, " _Move_."

"Max." Elsa began in a 'hands-on-the-hips' voice she recognized from her mother, causing Maxine to clench her jaw and return to her original position, still scowling at Peter.

He was unfazed by it, had a lip upturned in a small smile even, which irked her. "It's okay Your Majesty, I'll just take the only _other_ available seat." Peter offered politely, mischief flashing in his eyes as he rounded the table and pulled out the chair next to her.

' _What!_?' She clenched a fist next to her papers and avoided looking at him lest she punch that blood-boiling smirk right off his face.

"Good morning Your Majesty, I..." She knew she should've at least tried to get along with him, but he was cocky in a passive aggressive way that... _'ugh_.'

Max finally zoned back in after listening to Elsa greet all the members of the table. "...lover of sandwiches, do you think a hotdog is a sandwich?"

She was sorry she tried as her brain tried to process what was just asked. "What? A hot... _dog_?" What kind of sick human?

Peter laughed, only to get a glare in response. " Right, a _Frikandel_ , my apologies." He corrected, glancing at the clock for a moment.

'Five minutes before the meeting starts, fantastic.' Elsa was engaged in a conversation with an older woman who took Peter's former seat.

'No, it's not a sandwich. Why the _Hel_ -lion," She quickly corrected as she felt Elsa's foot tap her chair. "Would it be a sandwich, _anti majnun?_ That's like asking if cheesecake is pie." Which it definitely was not.

" _Ya lah min sawal ghabiin._ " Max muttered in Arabic, now thankful her mother forced the lessons on her. Judging by the odd looks she received from Peter and Elsa, not everyone had the chance to learn from an Agrabahrian tutor.

Elsa blinked. "What?" Even that was cute.

Peter however was familiar with the language, replying after his moment of shock of her familiarity of it as well. "Hey!It was not. And cheesecake is definitely pie. It has _no_ flour, and it has _crust_." Clearly there was another culture misunderstanding, South Holland's cheesecake _did_ have flour.

"Your _Mo_ -" she caught herself from being ignorant of Peter's family. Clearing her throat she corrected herself with a smirk. _"You_ have crust."

Once again Elsa came in at the wrong time, or couldn't believe her ears as she nearly choked on her water. Max reached under the table and pressed a hand to her knee in...reassurance? Maybe just because she had an excuse.

Meanwhile Peter was gaping like a fish out of water, eyes widened at the creative insult. "What? That made _no_ sense and you've nearly made Her Majesty choke!"

' _Better me than you_.' Max nearly said with a smirk, settling instead for, "Ugh, sweet swords and daggers. Shut your crusty pie-hole Peter. The meeting's about to start."

_{}.000.{}_

To Elsa's relief the meeting had been going well, Max easily understood and explained the headache inducing financial charts, making that part of the meeting speed by.

Peter and Maxine had started on the wrong foot, arguing about the silliest things. Now, something had changed as they both muttered to each other before snickering. She looked at the clock and frowned, the councilmen had somehow been sidetracked, arguing like schoolchildren for the past five minutes.

"Gentlemen- I do believe our drafts to maximize trade for Spring have been finalized. Now if I could have your _complete_ focus, I would like to proceed to the next topic of discussion- preferably _more_ important than arguing about what team will win the _Ice Hockey Championships_." Peter and Maxine snickered again, apparently entertained by the look of annoyance Elsa wore.

Lord Teril's eyes suddenly brightened, "Ah! Fantastic. In that case, the matter of suito-"

 ** _WHAM_**!*

A loud slap on the table silenced everyone, and caused the middle aged man to jump in his seat, a thunk of his knee under the table clearly audible.

She struggled to keep a straight face, "I said something _more_ important than the Ice Hockey Championships!" especially when Maxine's hand found its way back onto her lower thigh, warmth seeping through the light fabric.

Peter, cut through the produced tension with his famous comic relief. "Gentlemen, come on now. Queen Elsa loves hockey, you know that."

She couldn't help but chuckle at the truth in his statement. Hockey was her favorite sport, but Arendelle still lacked its own team.

"Why don't we stop arguing about who's going to win _this_ year, and start arguing about how _we're_ going to win _next_ year." Peter offered with an encouraging smile. The councilmen cheered and voiced their agreements before falling back into productive chatter.

"Peter, we'd be nowhere without you." It was an innocent compliment, but the way Maxine's now grey eyes glanced at Peter sent chills down her spine.

'What _is going_ on _with her?'_

_{}.000.{}_

Peter was definitely a man to be admired, Maxine determined after the way he handled the hair-raising tension. Yet, Anna's words were haunting her. ' _Peter is the closest she's ever gotten to being in a relationship.'_ How close had they been?

Elsa's smile wasn't directed to her, but to the man beside her. "Peter, we'd be nowhere without you."

 _Ew_. She glanced at him, desperate to know more...and that's when the feeling of weightlessness started. The last feeling was her eyes rolling back, neck hitting the back of her chair as her body went limp.

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

 _Elsa twirled the blue rose between her fingers and blushed. "Thank you, I-" she paused realizing how close he had suddenly become._

 _She felt sick. Nervous. Scared. Guilty._

 _Peter's dimples flashed, the distance between the two closing as he leaned forward._

 _As_ he _leaned forward. Max noted._

 _He was excited. Nervous. Joyful. Admiring._

 _Elsa looked terrified, flower clutched to her chest as cool wind blew around them, blowing her platinum bangs in its path. The pale moonlight reflected off her form with a faint glow, beautifully._

 _Closer...and closer...and..._

 _She seemed to have caught her breath, quickly pulling away. "Peter stop. I can't do this I'm sorry. I can't be in a relationship with someone, knowing I won't be able to return their affections wholeheartedly."_

 _Peter listened, brows knitted in confusion, both oblivious as ice began to slip from her hand, creeping noiselessly up the stem of the untainted flower._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I-" Elsa's icy tears slipped down her cheeks, and fingers hesitated before wiping them away._

" _It's okay, you can tell me. I promise I'll understand." His concern was endearing-heartwarming even, as his hands fell to take her free one._

 _She took a deep shaky breath. "I'm attracted to women Peter. I'm an abomination. I'm an embarrassment to the royal bloodline...t-to our kingdom...to other magic wielders...to-"_

" _Hey! You're not an embarrassment. You're an incredible representative of change and reform. Be different, be unique, be_ you _. I'll be here every step of the way."_

 _There was a watery chuckle as a wave of relief washed over Elsa, "You're...incredible Peter. I don't have enough words to describe how thankful I ..." She paused, gazing into his dark, honest, understanding eyes and reached to press a kiss to his cheek._

 _"I promise I'll just be your best friend until that rose withers okay?" He winked, dimpled cheeks the shade of a tomato._

 ** __{}.000.{}__**

Maxine's senses seemed to come back to her; first an incredibly soft bed of sorts, an unfamiliar crisp scent mingled with firewood and vanilla, soft humming, and someone holding her hand.

' _Where am I?'_

Her eyelids felt like anchors as she struggled to open them, and the unexpected brightness made her squint, groaning as a dull ache formed behind her eyes.

"Maxine?" She heard a gasp from the opposite direction, and winced in an attempt to relocate her current cannonball of a head. "Don't move, love. I'll..." The hand slipped away and a gentle breeze floated by, revealing a blue silhouette.

Max blinked again, joy bubbling at the heart-warming face. "Elsa." Her voice came out deeper than usual and nearly made her laugh, but deep curiosity flitted over Elsa's face and made her frown instead.

"Your eyes...they changed color." Her voice wavered, tears audible but not yet visible.

She attempted to lift the curtain of gloom, "See, that's the thing about hazel eyes, sometimes they're bluish-grey, greenish-brown, or just-"

Elsa's cool hand slipped into her's. "Max. Your eyes were silver. They turned grey when you glared at Peter, but then they flashed with this pale silver color..." She leaned in to examine them closer, and Max glanced down for a millisecond. "they're still shimmering a little." Elsa must've noticed, her lip upturning slightly.

' _Wait. Silver eyes...like Grandmom's.'_ Maxine realized with a shaky breath. She remembered the stories her grandmother used to tell, about how she could gaze into people's pasts and feel their emotions just by touching them.

The concept was overwhelming. Especially as light was now shed on one particular confession.

 _'I wasn't imagining things...El-Elsa actually likes...she likes women.'_ Her breathing quickened, but wasn't nearly as fast as her racing heart. _'I shouldn't know this.'_ Max had eavesdropped on a confidential conversation, it was Elsa at her most vulnerable...a level she wanted to discover on foot, not by shortcut.

The guilt couldn't be dwelled on at the moment, she deserved to know the basics. At least it would make that confrontation easier in the future. "Elsa? I-I...I think I might...I saw something in the past."

Elsa arched a signature brow, "A flashback?"

"My Grandmother, s-she did too." The blonde's eyes widened, exaggeratedly glancing at the hidden dagger beneath blankets and skirts. "Y-yeah." Max answered, suddenly feeling overwhelmed like she had been earlier in the morning.

There were two purposes behind receiving the dagger, both for protection, but one was heraldic, a presage. ' _Mom knew. She just didn't tell me.'_ As if the headache wasn't enough her jaw started, clenched hard as she tried to hold back the waves of emotion.

"Max, it's okay." The grip around her hand tightened, a lifeline, once again pulling her from her crashing thoughts.

A second soft hand caressed a freckled cheek, and Maxine blushed with embarrassment. How long had she had been staring at the shoulder stitching?Long enough to admire how intricate it was.

"We can figure this out together, I promise." Once again Elsa was always there just like she had promised, and a small reassuring smile graced her magenta lips, extending up to her baby blue eyes.

Meanwhile, another wave of tears threatened to fall from her own; why was Elsa so perfect? Maxine wanted to tell the queen how grateful she was...pour her heart out even, but all she could manage was a head nod and a quavering breath.

"Okay, I have to let Dr.Haavalor know you're up." Elsa sighed, eyes soaking up her disquieted, and probably unflattering features once more before she conjured a bell of ice?

 ** _Ding_** *

The brunette laughed, it was like Elsa sighed just because she had to look away for a moment. ' _Did she? Gods she's so precious.'_

_{}.000.{}_

An unfamiliar knocking on the library door grabbed the Bjorgman family's attention and Kristoff hesitantly crossed the room to answer it.

Anna watched from her comfy position on the sofa, curiously. "Ah, Peter. Come on in." Her husband greeted, using his free hand to open the door further.

"Thank you." He bowed his head, dimples flashing as he greeted the bundle of blue. "Hi peanut, is that a smile I see?" Peter's own smile grew before he crossed the fire heated room, stopping behind the sofa as Kristoff took his place next to Anna. "Vinter, you've got to learn from your brother here. Spitting up on people is not nice."

The princess laughed softly at that priceless memory, and the amused frown Peter wore after it happened. Vinter gurgled in reply, eyes somehow twinkling with mischief.

"Oh I see, you just thought it was funny." Peter crossed his arms and looked down at the partial smile on her face. "You're cute, so I guess I'll let it go."

After the short exchange Peter took a seat on the violet chaise and sighed before pulling a paper from his grey jacket pocket. "I think you were right about Queen Maxine. She had this strange look in her eyes, and they flashed silver...like a pale silver. Then she fell unconscious or something...mumbling gibberish on our way to the infirmary." He glanced over the aid, refolding it as he waited for a response.

Anna began chuckling, and Kristoff just glanced between the two, seemingly dumbfounded by the story. "I _knew_ it!" Her maniacal grin made the Earl shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Gahbuhhh!" Vinter squealed in addition before her mother continued, "Her eyes were pale gold in the hallway yesterday, and then she erased my memory of it... that's why you wrote it down. Right?" Anna was impatiently perched at the edge of her seat, cyan eyes wide with interest.

"Not quite, I just wanted to make sure I recorded everything after the event, for the doctor and...maybe the trolls. We all know how skilled Haavalor is, but magic isn't his area of expertise."

"You're right, I just don't know how we'd make the trip with the kids." Kristoff explained wistfully, truly wanting to help his sister in anyway possible.

"We have time to figure that out, I might have a talk with her after she's recovered. I really don't enjoy having my memories tampered with..." Anna murmured, mood lifting as Vinter wrapped her warm little fingers around one of her's.

_{}.000.{}_

"Is this the first time this has happened?"

"Well, the seeing things, yes. But the first time I zoned out like that was two days ago. Then yesterday morning, I was looking in my mirror, my eyes flashed a pale gold. I zoned out...felt some stuff, heard a voice. Y'know the usual, _She's-mentally-insane-send-her-away_ type symptoms. Then I snapped out of it, and tripped over my bench because my eyes were...glowing. Oh! I accidentally stabbed my bedpost too because I- Well, it felt like a leg." Maxine warily looked at Haavalor's unreadable expression, his quill scratching his clipboard with her every word.

"That sounds really insane now, I'll pay for a new one, I just...out of instinct and the adrenaline." She quickly added, tracing Elsa's slender fingers and admiring the way they twitched when she lightened her touch. Appearently she was _really_ ticklish...

A soothing, shockingly calm voice grabbed her attention. " _That's_ what you mumbled last night." What?

' _Sleep talking again? Really?_ ' That was already embarrassing _without_ the details.

She tried to ask though, worried about what else she revealed. "Hm?" Elsa waved it away to be discussed at a better time.

The thin doctor looked over his whistle-clean specs, "Tell me, have you been directly exposed to any magic, or had any recent important personal events?" His green eyes were kind, completely free of judgment.

Max felt more comfortable, observing as the blonde's formality slipped. It seemed to happen with all the people Elsa was closer to. "She had a birthday yesterday...and we were playing with my powers two nights ago." Elsa glanced at their intertwined fingers, and then up at her.

She paused to catch her breath, "...True, but I didn't get hit by your snowball-" Elsa's magic had never affected her before...Her eyes widened, "The snow, eating the snow." The same magical snow Olaf was made of. A violent shiver shot up her spine at the memory.

Elsa frowned, body visibly tensing with regret. "She also has magic in her bloodline." Max held tight to the woman's wrist as she tried to tug it back, distractedly nodding to the doctor.

There was a quiet adorable sigh of defeat, immediately followed by a diagnosis. "I feel as though those factors play a great role in this awakening of your symptoms Your Majesty. However, I'd advise you to visit one more practiced in magic than I am." A knowing glance was cast to Elsa, who nodded back. "Otherwise, your vitals are perfect, but please do rest for a bit longer to be safe."

"Thank you." Both queens replied, as the short man bowed and took his leave. As soon as the door clicked Max tugged on Elsa's unexpecting wrist again, effectively causing her torso to fall into the bed with a strangled yelp.

The look on her face was priceless, like a terrified bunny...but an angelic one as it landed beside her.

"Hehehe." The high pitched giggles slipped from her mouth, teeth digging into her plushy pink lip in an attempt to stop.

However, Elsa sprang back up. "Ow Max! That's _not_ resting." As soon as the cry reached her ears the lip was released, worry now plaguing her dimpled face. ' _That was_ stupid _. . . I'm such an ass.'_

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry kitten. That was a complete dick move. I...just wanted you closer." Maxine rambled, gently pressing her lips to the fragile wrist.

A hitched breath reminded her of the information she now had...by accident.

' _Please just tell me, knowing this is going to drive me insane.'_

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa hesitantly sat at the side of the infirmary bed, next to Max as she 'rested'. She was now coaxing the blonde to move even closer, eyes still hypnotically shimmering.

The bed was small, but it didn't really matter considering she curled up as close as possible to the recovering brunette, receiving a deeply dimpled smile in reply.

"Thank you, propriety is overrated." Those silvery eyes were changing again, flecks of pale gold swirling into the mix.

' _It is, you should tell her. She deserves to know.'_ Elsa frowned at the unexpected urge to do so. She had reasons for not telling Max, but... _'You were going to tell her after the meeting anyway.'_ The voice reminded, possibly spurred by the increasingly persuasive eyes that hindered her ability to think logically.

It was similar to a tug-of-war, as she forcibly tore her own gaze away, focusing instead on the blazing orange and yellow fireplace behind Maxine. Then they slipped shut to curb the temptation.

"A-anything for you." As long as she could do it voluntarily, instead of being seduced by this second ability Max seemed unaware of. What _else_ was she capable of, and _why_?

Warmth shifted away from her, "Sorry." Maxine's voice apologized in a breathy whisper, eyes turned to the tiny gap of pillow between them when she hesitantly looked.

' _Sorry?_ ' She sounded really upset, and looked ashamed which broke Elsa's heart. "What for, my love?" Maxine's lips upturned briefly, but her gaze remained fixated.

The reply was short, "My eyes...you're nervous." but accurate, to the blonde's dismay. Was it that obvious? Had her powers slipped? "I just _know_...my eyes are probably creepy looking and we-"

The Snow Queen's fingers traced along the sharp freckled cheekbone before her, a blush painting in her wake. "Look at me Max, please." There was a pause before the brunette hesitantly complied.

Her eyes were back to the breathtaking hazel blue, but the smallest shimmers of gold were visible as they shifted. They had an golden amber outer ring, followed by stone grey-blue with faint amber webbing that led to golden centers.

She literally couldn't breath for a moment, heart skipping a beat as she admired the mystic gems. Elsa's smile grew, a blizzard of emotions swirling inside and affecting her ability to think. "T-They...I can't- lungs. O-or words."

If Maxine's amused grin was evidence, that sentence hadn't made any sense. Elsa tried to compose herself, letting out a shuddering breath, "Y-Breathtaking. Yeah." She cupped Maxine's now dimpled cheek, with her shaking fingers and blushed. _That_ was embarrassing.

The elder queen pulled the green blanket over them both and moved closer. "Do I make you nervous Elsa of Arendelle?" Something about her velvety voice, whispering, sounded way too seductive.

Elsa shivered. "A l-little." Maxine made it worse by tracing the icy patterns up her side, making her heart thunder in her chest. ' _Maybe a lot.'_

Then she carefully leaned up, breathing over an unprepared ear, "Because you make me nervous too."

Elsa was even less prepared for the eye-full of cleavage Max had either accidentally, or purposely flashed right in her face. Judging by the tiny smirk Max now modeled, it was the latter. "You okay baby blue? You're a little-"

That was enough teasing for her. Maybe she could get some revenge where the mistletoe hung-- at the less used door to the infirmary. "Max. Why don't we go to lunch since you refuse to rest?" Elsa managed cringing at the icy tone, before slipping out of the bed and straightening her dress.

Max sighed but copied the woman's actions, save for a small wince as she stood. "Shall we?" Her toned arm reached out and Elsa laughed. She had no clue where they were, 'Nor should I be on /her arm.'

"Yes we shall, this way." Elsa motioned to her side of the room, a row of beds leading to another exit and fireplace, nearly symmetric to their side.

Arm in arm they made their way to the door and Max was the first to spot the hanging decoration...right outside in the rarely used hallway. Elsa watched the expressions closely- shock, confusion, and then excitement crossed her freckled features before their eyes met.

Though planned, she couldn't stop the blush from creeping over her cheeks. "It's a V-Valentine's thing w-we started. We don't have to, it's just for-"

"We've already slept together, what's a little kiss?" Maxine replied with a wink, visible confidence slipping away as her own cheeks pinkened. The brunette wasn't as nearly flustered as she had hoped.

She seemed ready, Elsa wasn't.

' _I've never had my first kiss...do I really want it to be here? Mistletoe is almost cheating, and I haven't even confessed yet...this is...'_ While trying to find the right term for this growing issue, lips brushed the corner of her own.

Eyes that had been lost in thought, widened as things became hazy, the last of the sudden firework demonstration fizzling out. Tingling skin remained untouched by the currently uncoordinated Snow Queen, as she stared at the taller woman.

"Elsa? Are you okay? I'm sorry, I just...you were out of it and I was being very...inconsiderate." Maxine's concern helped clear the haze enough for a decent response.

"I've- Just...thinking about how I've never been kissed. But that's not importan-" Neatly plucked eyebrows knitted together and her admirable mouth parted in utter disbelief.

"Not important?" Maxine began with a huff, examining the new hallway for a second before confidently leading the way to...some destination. "That _has_ to change. Even if I have to do it myself."

Elsa decided to play along for now, until she could finally confess. "Well I'd actually prefer someone I'm comfortable with." She decided to force a laugh, fingers reaching for the comfort of her blonde braid as the hallway split.

She motioned to the left after seeing Maxine's hesitancy...or maybe that was confused shock. Either way it was cute.

"Noted."

_{}.000.{}_

"Ah! Queen Maxine, it's such a relief to see you're okay." Peter quickly stood from his seat, voice sincere as he moved to pull out the seat beside him.

Anna was only a second behind, nearly falling out of her chair at the news. Thank goodness Kris had Vinter on his other side. Her arms flailed in haste to balance herself, and Kristoff calmly pulled out the wobbling chair with one hand. Once there was room to move, she jumped out and raced to greet them.

"Dani! Thank goodness you're okay." Any previous hesitations were forgotten as she warmly embraced the tall, violet clad, statuesque woman. Though larger, Anna felt her melt into the embrace and sigh softly, comfortable in the familiar embrace.

"Anna, I'm sorry if I... _disturbed_ you yesterday, I was...I'm trying to understand this new... _gift_. It seems unfair for you to be an unintended target once again." The whisper tickled her ear slightly, but more focus was placed on the touching sincerity of the apology.

And the remaining focus... _'She smells like Elsa...oooh, She better give me the details._ ' Anna couldn't help but smile, a weight lifting off her small shoulders.

"It's okay Dani. I'll always forgive family." First it was Elsa which was easy, then her parents for their seperation.

Maxine chuckled in relief, Summer warmth retreating to Fall as her toned arms slipped away. The princess didn't fail to notice the slightly rolled black sleeves either. She looked much more relaxed now as the worry and stress began to melt from her figure, shimmering eyes brightening in adoration.

A moment passed before the brunette said, "Elsa is so lucky to have you, as am I." Anna's cheeks heated at the comment and she smiled sheepishly. ' _Marie would do the same, after all she_ is _your blood sister.'_ Anna held her tongue this time, sticking to an awkward nod instead.

 _Their_ sisterly relationship was still cracked in some places, it was a sensitive topic that could turn for the worst in the blink of an eye. Anna didn't know much about the situation, other than what Marie had told her.

She always wore long sleeves, didn't like men...romantically, was a recovering alcoholic, and was quite the rebel when backs were turned. Maxine had shut her out too, and rather than " _Go away Anna_." Marie had heard, _"I need space."_

Elsa probably had the privilege of knowing more, and hopefully she could point Maxine in the right direction.

The blonde had already taken her place, chatting gracefully with Peter, but halting as Maxine gracefully took her usual seat. Anna had carefully watched their behaviors as she sat across from Maxine.

Elsa's cheeks became flushed, her smile widened, and her usual elegance shattered to pieces at a simple unnecessary greeting. "Hi." Maxine flirtatiously began, the ghost of a playful smirk on her lips.

"H-hi _me_? You ju-" Anna internally cringed, tapping her sister's foot under the table. Elsa's brows twitched with a silent question, before being vaguely answered by a look of her own. "Hmm, let me guess. Is that a Flynn Rider impression?" Elsa fired back with a smirk of her own, laughter echoing through the family dining hall.

_{}.000.{}_

After lunch Anna suggested an impromptu meeting be held in the library, away from any gossip-hungry ears.

Maxine explained the incident again, and the possible causes, before Kristoff cut in with a suggestion to visit his family.

She however, seemed oddly loathing at the mention of trolls, a short explanation sending shock across the room.

Anna was the first to jump, as usual. "Wait, so your kingdom has trolls too?!"

_{}.000.{}_

 **loose translations**

 _anti majnun?_ \- Are you crazy?

 _Ya lah min sawal ghabiin_.- You're a complete idiot.

 **Music**

Rules of Beatiful- Jacob Whitesides

Latch (acoustic)- Sam Smith

_{}.000.{}_

Confessions will come in the next Ch!

Thank you all so much!

Please, let me know what you think, or follow for more.


	13. Me and my Imagination (First Kiss)

**Sometimes I feel like I'm feeding neglected fish...**

 **Since ya'll are so turtlally fintastic for wading, I wrote a long chapter!**

...well yeah kind of...long

 _Thanks_ **enochpowell** _and_ **JediMayukiDaAWESOME** _for the added support!_

_{}.000.{}_

"Uh yes. We just call ours _Brashens_ \- Bush trolls. Very mercurial creatures...but they can be cute sometimes. Mary said they helped her with a situation once, gave her advice, sang a little song and everything. And me? They lured _me_ into one of their ground traps and laughed for an hour...and _then_ they _left_ me there...in the _dark_."

Anna started to giggle at the story, before pausing at a crucial detail, "Wait- how'd you get out?" Kristoff seemed to be wondering the same thing, eyes full of confused curiosity.

"Uh, well I'm not exactly sure...I just remember waking up in my bed at noon."

Elsa shot the brunette a very skeptical look, "Are you sure you weren't just having a very _realistic_ dream?" she asked carefully, features softening when she affectionately stroked the woman's arm.

Anna glanced at Peter who seemed to be aware of it as well; they were one baby step away from cuddling. Elsa was the one fully engaged- an arm wrapped behind Maxine's waist, and knees bent in a side-sitting position resting over her violet dress.

Though Max wasn't returning the embrace, her fingers _were_ tracing shapes on Elsa's space violating knee. "I'm sure." The movement paused, " When I left my room the hall was empty, and I found Mary with mother crying in her room. Turns out my family had sent out a search party, because it hadn't been a simple 12 hours...I was gone for a whole _36_ hours, and no one knows how I got into the castle."

"That's a little shady, but my family would never do such a thing. Well, the pebblings...or kids, maybe. But not for _that_ long!" Kristoff's voice raised during his reply.

Anna's eyes widened, " _shhhh_." Jax had finally fallen asleep in her arms twenty minutes after his sister- currently in the nursery with Gerda.

The ice harvester cringed as his son twitched, both parents sighing in relief after he relaxed again. "Those bush trolls sound more like _leprechauns_ in my opinion." He finished softly, eyes stil locked on the heart-swelling swaddled baby.

Peter chuckled, "Mine too. I do happen to have a book that could provide some insight to the reasoning behind their irrational behavior. I'll send it over, because I have to prep for tomorrow." He explained, stretching as he stood.

The princess's eyes widened once more, but so did Elsa's. " _Oh_?" They inquired in unison, very curious at this point.

Maxine however, nearly choked as she tried to contain a laugh. "By moping?" Anna couldn't help but snicker at the instantaneous jab.

The Earl crossed his arms and slowly backed toward the door. "Touchè _lady lover._ " He stopped and smirked victoriously, fireplace causing his eyes to twinkle mischievously.

"Oh, stop _picking pickled peppers_ ** _Peter_**. Clearly I have the upper hand. So shut your crusty pie-hole." Her eyes flashed, and Anna scanned the room to see if she was the only witness. Kristoff was repeatedly dozing off in a process he called 'resting his eyes', and Elsa was unashamedly ogling at Maxine's chest.

Apparently even she had her moments.

Nevertheless the strawberry-blonde tried to find a projectile but couldn't, so instead she kicked the underside of the coffee table.

 ** _Thunk_**.*

Elsa blushed deeply as her eyes darted to the source of shock. ' _Elsa! Your sapphic is really showing.'_ Anna warned silently, her facial expressions conveying the message clearly.

Meanwhile Peter's jaw had dropped because somehow Maxine _knew_ about Elsa's preference. Which added yet _another_ peice to the crazy puzzle Anna was trying to solve.

"These words are razors to my wounded heart." Peter exclaimed dramatically with a frown.

Elsa, who was functioning normally again, quickly intervened. "Max, play nice and apologize."

The fiesty brunette curled her lip at him, the exaggerated delay reprimanded with a nudge. "...Sorry." she muttered, rolling her eyes at the smug look Peter adopted.

"Thank you. Your Majesties, Your Highnesses it's always a pleasure." He bid farewell with a bow before gracefully taking his leave.

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa was very content at the moment, snuggled against Maxine like a clingy girlfriend. It was impossible to resist the mind-numbing reactions her touch caused, but perhaps she was too close. Especially after that whole infirmary situation.

Her fears were calmed when Max shifted closer, "Petty Peter is a _prudish pain_ in the _posterior_." a shake to the champagne bottle made her burst with unqueenly laughter. It was the kind of tear-jerking, stomach-aching laughter she had been experiencing much more frequently since meeting Maxine.

Anna's giggling could be heard too, but Max just smiled shyly in adoration, the tiniest of blushes tinting her dimpled, freckled, kissable cheeks.

A few moments after settling back down, the gentle motions on her knee were followed by a squeeze. "Hey baby blue, I'm going to take a late bath before dinner if I may." Her face was so close...Elsa glanced at her lips and took a soothing breath.

"Of course, I should probably do the same." After the impromptu comforting session from this morning, they didn't have time to follow their usual schedules.

An interrupting, " _Ahem_." grabbed their attention from the sofa across the table. "Sorry, Kristoff always tells me I'm too overprotective- but Els you should probably keep an eye on her. I don't want anything to accidentally happen, especially if you randomly loose conciousness Dani." Anna's suggestion made her stomach flip, and the temperature dipped momentarily.

Being in the same room as Maxine- while in the nude. That was...well- ' _Early, it's way too early to think about things like that. Calm down.'_ She cut off her curious lust driven thoughts.

' _She's really protective of herself, there's no way she'd...'_

Max was hugging herself. "Absolutely not." The crossbow snapped, tone sharp and dangerous as an arrow, and cold enough for even Elsa to feel. The sudden hostility pierced her heart, but Anna looked even _more_ hurt.

 _That_ wasn't acceptable.

" _Maxine Tytanius Danette._ " The Snow Queen countered coolly. The Dutch Queen tried to look unfazed, but Elsa's own tone sliced right through the facade like an icicle. "I am not going to lose you, all because you want to be a stubborn ass. Neither is Mary, Jake, Anna, Kristoff, or your mother. If that's not eye-opening enough, imagine never getting the chance to hold your niece." Elsa sighed, reeling her icy chill back in as Maxine stared blankly at the table.

Her soft voice barely broke above a whisper. "I don't want to lose you either."

_{}.000.{}_

After their third argument in the history of knowing each other, Maxine apologized. She had definitely been dramatic, but it was out of fear. Elsa of all people should have understood that.

Elsa had asked for two scented baths to be drawn separated by a curtain, which was now the only thing between them. Maxine looked down at the pink scars that stood out against her pale skin. ' _I really need to tan this Summer, I look like a siamese cat._ ' She mused, holding up a tanned hand for comparison.

"Max?"

Elsa's melodious voice made her smile, "Yes?" she slipped her hands back under the lavender and cedarwood scented surface with a tiny splash.

"C-can you sing for me? Or tell me a story I- the silence is worrying me a little." She was so shy and cute about it, Max chuckled and thought for a moment.

Elsa always complimented her singing, and plus she had told enough stories for today. "Of course kitten, any song preferences?" A quiet giggle followed.

Max wished she could would see the adorable blush Elsa was probably suffering from. "No, I just love hearing your angelic voice. _Especially_ after you told me you couldn't sing."

This was the perfect chance to execute the ' _give Elsa her first kiss and make her fall for me_ ' plan.

"Fine, but you owe me a dance after dinner...in the garden Miss ' _I-don't-dance'_." She held her breath waiting for a response.

"Deal."

"And in my defense I don't _love_ singing, I _do_ love writing lyrics though. So...this one is called Imagination. Um, about my crush." Max rolled her eyes and blushed. It was one of the less _obvious_ ones she could think of.

" _We walk, we laugh,_

 _we spend our time walking by the ocean side_

 _Our hands are gently intertwined,_

 _A feeling I just can't describe_

 _All this time we spent alone,_

 _thinking we could not belong to something so damn beautiful_

 _So damn beautiful"_ Not being able to see the blonde's reactions was nervewracking, but she continued strong with her eyes closed.

" _I keep craving, craving, you don't know it but it's true_

 _Can't get my mouth to say the words they want to say to you_

 _This is typical of love,_

 _Can't wait anymore, I won't wait_

 _I need to tell you how I feel when I see us together forever,"_ She took a deep breath and rested her head against the tub's edge.

" _In my dreams, you're with me_

 _We'll be everything I want us to be_

 _And from there, who knows_?

 _M_ _aybe this will be the night that we kiss_

 _for the first time_

 _Or is that just me and my imagination?"_ She couldn't help but smile even more as she finished with even more flare to impress Elsa.

' _I'm really going to do this. In the garden...like most of my daydreams. Right under that willow tree she absolutely loves.'_

"Max, you're amazing...that was beautiful. You're beautiful. Wait. Ugh. That's obvious." Elsa stumbled over her words...something that apparently only happened when she was flustered. "Thank you Max, I loved it."

Maybe she would develop a habit of randomly singing to Elsa to see her reactions in person. It sounded cute, it probably looked cute too. "Anytime baby blue."

_{}.000.{}_

"Anna this is awkward...we should be taking a nap while we still have time." Kristoff complained more than their children, and was driving her up the wall.

"Oh shush. _You_ fell asleep in the library while I've been up since _four o'clock_ this morning. Don't talk to me about wanting a nap." She narrowed her aqua eyes and instantly corrected his childish behavior. "Now hush and listen."

There was a melody again, Maxine's singing. ' _Yes! She's singing to her, that's really cute.'_ Anna sighed in content before grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him toward their room.

"Max was singing to her again. Isn't that adorable?"

Kristoff's slumped shoulders snapped up as he focused. "Super cute. Just like you fiestypants. Sorry I haven't sung to _you_ lately, it's just been so busy w-" The princess spun on her heel, and pressed her lips against his.

He melted into the sudden attack, carefully holding Jax in his free arm. "Watching you sing our kids to sleep each night is just as meaningful, if not even more. You're an incredible husband and father, and I love you so much for that." She whispered quietly, looking up as she lowered to her original height.

He blushed, pressing a tender kiss over fiery bangs. "I love you too Anna, I can't say more than life because you are my life. So are our children." Anna took a deep breath to fight back tears. He was too sappy to handle at times.

"Come on baby, you need to catch up on _your_ rest."

_{}.000.{}_

After dinner just as promised Elsa led her outside, to where the garden had turned into a Winter wonderland. The willow tree was iced over, moon shimmering through the crystals in a breathtaking display.

In reality though, Elsa was the showstopper.

After their bath Elsa let her hair down, bangs loosely tucked back with a snowflake clip that matched her updated dress design. It was the same teal color, but the knee slit made a well-desired comeback, and it was one armed.

The newly exposed skin was like an eye buffet, one she couldn't stop exploring. ' _It's just an arm. You've seen it before...calm down.'_ She convinced herself as she then led Elsa into the otherworldly sanctuary.

Elsa's beauty was only enhanced by the picturesque Winter scene. "Woah." Max breathed, unaware of her body's actions as her arm positioned itself for dancing, hand gently grasping Elsa's waist.

The woman stopped admiring her surroundings, eyes locking with Maxine's as she blushed and stepped closer. "I- uh...so you wanted to dance?" Max nodded silently in reply. "You sang last time so I guess it's my turn?" A smile grew as she nodded again, voice most likely going to fail if she tried to use it.

Especially when Elsa closed their stance and began to hum. The beat was obscure and picking up on it, the blonde gently tapped the rhythm into her shoulder. It continued until they began to move confidently, Maxine taking the lead as they circled under the icy willows branches.

Elsa's powers even added to the moment, a breeze turning the icy willow branches into a beautiful chimes that acted as their musician.

" _...This ain't easy, it's not meant to be_

 _Every story has its scars._

 _But when the pain cuts you deep_

 _When the night keeps you from sleeping_

 _Just look and you will see_

 _That I will be, your remedy..."_

The mellifluous voice made her fall over and over again and Elsa seemed completely oblivious, absentmindedly using her hypnotic smile and looks as deadly weapons.

Maxine took an unexpected step forward at the perfect time, backing her into the ivy coated tree trunk as the song ended.

Those blue angelic eyes widened at the slight shock, hands grabbing onto her waist tightly, but a quiet giggle followed. Or maybe it was a nervous giggle. ' _Well, it was definitely a cute giggle.'_ Max mused with a blush.

"Why are y...oh." Elsa had begun, stopping at the careful hand that slipped to her rosy cheek. "You...were- Are you..?" She breathed hesitantly, eyes darting for any signs of an answer.

The brunette glanced away, "It doesn't have to mean anything." Her heart clenched as she tried to play it off as nothing. ". . .un-unless you want it to." Her teasing confidence slipped but she leaned closer, the simper that graced her lips holding steady.

Elsa was blushing furiously to Maxine's delight, but there was a hesitation in her baby blue eyes. They darted back and forth, drifted to her lips, and then returned to her iridescent hazel eyes.

Something was wrong, because it loosely modeled the look she had given Peter, her mouth opening and closing briefly, "Maxine?" The unexpected formality instantly grabbed her attention.

' _I've overstepped_.' Was her first heartbreaking thought, her mind replaying Peter's rejection as her own. However this version lacked a cool breeze, or any ice. In fact Elsa's hands were still holding on to her, loosely, but her warm touch remained.

"Yes?" It came out as a whisper laced with worry and anxiety. _Then_ the temperature dipped for a moment and Maxine held her breath her breath, chest pounding until it returned normal.

"Do you remember your confession...and how I said you weren't alone?" The older woman nodded slowly, unsure of where this was leading. "I truly meant it. . .I-in _that_ c-context."

Maxine's gaze drifted to the ground as she thought, 'In what context? What did I say?' Her brows knitted but she couldn't put her finger on it at that nervewracking moment. Especially since she could feel Elsa's gaze, waiting. "I don't..."

Then it hit her. Elsa was confessing.

Then it was the blonde's turn to avoid Maxine's eyes, but she wasn't having it. " _Elsa_." Her voice was suprisingly steady, authoritative almost, before catching in her throat as their eyes met again.

There was a a pressure below her eyes as tears tried to form, but she smiled in reassurance to ease any fears, ' _What was I going to say?'_ Maxine's brain proved to be useless as those captivating eyes pulled her in. Maybe _that_ was it. "Sorry, I-"

Elsa blushed, "Your eyes are really hypnotic." she murmured with the grace of a majestic swan. The emotional, dumbfounded brunette watched as Elsa subconsciously moved closer again.

Where did her debonair go? Maybe it was sucked into those gorgeous blue whirlpools along with her breath.

Her freckled, dimpled cheeks were burning, "I- Well, _your_ eyes are like maelstroms, they pull me in...they pull me under and it's hard to catch my breath." Maxine managed to breathe, heart echoing through her body while she leaned down, as if to prove her point.

_{}.000.{}_

Elsa let out a short breath, like the air had been knocked from her lungs by the comment. Before she had the chance to fully react, a careful hand cupped her flushed face and peach-colored lips closed in.

This was really happening. Somehow, someway, warm intoxicating breath caressed her own, causing her eyes to instinctively flutter shut.

It felt like an eternity as her heart nearly jumped from its cage. It was nearly silent other than her audible blood flow and thundering heart. Her shaky cool breath mingled with the warm and made her shiver in anticipation.

Then petal soft lips caressed her's, gentle as a snowflake landing on exposed skin but _so_ much warmer. The heat flooded her body, becoming visible as magical explosions behind her eyelids, before dancing down her spine. Max's violet dress was grasped tightly in fear of weakened knees giving out, so the Dutch Queen wrapped her strong arm around Elsa even tighter.

Delayed by her awe-struck daze Elsa timidly kissed her back and fought the urge to smile stupidly in the process. This whole ordeal seemed too good to be true, ending much too quickly after Max pressed another feather soft kiss on her tingling lips.

Baby blue eyes landed on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, now tugging a nervous lower lip between her teeth as hazel eyes studied the ground beside them. Her confidence was incredibly indecisive, but a small smile broke out when her gaze returned.

' _She's_ trying _to kill me._ ' The blonde's heart skipped as she continued to stare, tongue absentmindedly darting across the residual peachy flavor Max left behind.

At some point Maxine's hand had slipped to caress the area below her ear- along her slender neck and jaw, but now soft fingers tucked back strands of platinum blonde hair. Meanwhile Elsa hadn't the confidence to move from the waist placement, so she stayed for now, opting to rest her head on Max's shoulder instead.

It was familiar, comfortable, warm, safe- until she felt a shuddering breath. It was one she had felt before...earlier that morning even. ' _Is she crying?_ ' Why? Maxine was incredibly tough, she didn't cry over miniscule problems.

"Max?" The second shuddering breath paused when Elsa shot back up to examine her _friend_. Maxine of course wasn't making it easy, avoiding eye contact like it were the plague. " _Maxine_."

Elsa tried to move in sync with her, ultimately failing as the tall woman looked up at the tree's canopy. " _Maxine Danette_." No response.

The Snow Queen had to readjust her comfy arm placement to forcibly hold Maxine's face still. " _Maxine Tytanius Danette!_ "

She easily could have pulled away, but for some reason she didn't, choosing instead to be vulnerable. In fact she had the looks of a scolded puppy as teary hazel eyes glanced away for a moment.

Elsa started an interrogation. "Did I do something? I'm sorry." Max agressively shook her head and frowned, "Are you okay?" a nod followed, "Did you see something?" another shake concluded the simple answers. "What's wrong then love?" The air became colder, fear now grasping control as she worried.

Maxine was nervous, eyes darting as she pursed her memorable lips. "I- I just didn't want to mess it up, a-and I... what if it wasn't what you had e-expected?" She managed, arms now crossed over her stomach, trying to isolate herself.

She could tell that wasn't the complete truth, but it would have to do for now. "It was better than I had ever dreamed Max." The younger queen was in the perfect position, so she stretched to place another soft kiss on Maxine's addictive lips.

That only made it worse, tears slipping down her freckled cheeks and onto her hands. "Okay Max. Try again."

"I- I'm menstruating?" That was unexpected, but definitely _not_ something to question. Elsa rolled her eyes and swiped the tears away. She would find out eventually...maybe she could even find out while Max slept tonight.

"Don't ask me, but why don't we grab some chocolate and snuggle up for the night?"

_{}.000.{}_

 ** _Songs_**

 _ **Imagination** \- _Shawn Mendes

 ** _Remedy_** -Adele

_{}.000.{}_

 **"Thanks for watching, if you could click that subscribe button and leave a comment in the little box below, I'd really appreciate it. I'll _catch_ you next time on the _net_. * _waves_ goodbye*"**

 **(I'm so done with fish puns )**

 **UP NEXT- The next chapter's probably going to be super fluffy for Valentine's part 1.**


End file.
